Solemn Voice Returns
by Max7238
Summary: This Machop doesn't take the kidnap of his father lying down. After he fails to rescue the Machoke, the young one begins a quest for the power to oppose Team Rocket - and finds he's not the only one bent on bringing the organization down. Tournament arcs, travel arcs, various regions, all generations! (Originally published in 2014, 7 chapters cancelled, returns renewed/rewritten!)
1. Opening

**Day Zero**

Machop landed on his butt under the roots of a tree in a hail of berries he'd gathered.

"Ow! Dad, why'd you-" he started.

"Shut up! Stay low. Don't move until I tell you."

The Machoke who'd yelled at him ran off into the forest, to the east where the mountains were. Machop could tell something was going wrong - there were all kinds of bird and bug Pokémon fleeing in the opposite direction.

 _Dad usually settles fights… But this is… Different. I can't just stay here!_

Machop made sure the Oran and Wiki berries he'd gathered were all under the tree and ran off to follow his father. The closer he got to the mountain, however, the more obvious it became that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"サイドン、行け！" yelled an unfamiliar voice. The ground shook and Machop got low behind a bush. He crawled under it, the noise masked by an ongoing fight. When he could see out the other side, he finally understood what was happening.

A Pokémon that was red and black and tan was standing near the slope of the mountain, pointing and yelling at a Rhydon. The Rhydon and Machoke had clearly already been fighting, but neither was tired.

At the smaller Pokémon's command, the Rhydon charged forward and lowered a shoulder. Machoke stood his ground, braced, took the hit, but used the chance to get a hold on the Rhydon. With a Vital Throw, Machoke pivoted and slammed the huge Rock Pokémon to the dirt.

"クソッ！サイドン、ドリルライナー！" yelled the smaller Pokémon.

Rhydon rolled roughly to its hands and feet, then rushed Machoke again. The horn on its head spun rapidly and it roared a threat, but Machoke stayed focused. He side-stepped the Horn Drill attack and used Low Kick as his foe passed to trip Rhydon.

Now both Rhydon and the Pokémon commanding it were getting frustrated. Machop, hiding quietly, celebrated to himself. He'd seen Rhydon on the mountain before and thought them threatening, but his father made fighting one look easy.

"立ってろよ、サイドン！じしんアタック！" yelled the commander through grit teeth, growing more angry by the second.

When Rhydon stood up this time, there was a new look in its eye. Machop watched closely, but he couldn't figure out what would have changed to make it so confident. His father was equally as confused, and they were both taken completely off guard when Rhydon started beating its tail on the ground and stomping its feet.

The mountainside shook under their feet and sharp stones were forced up under Machoke without warning, throwing him off his feet. Trees toppled, dirt jumped, and Machop was nearly crushed under a falling branch. Machop clung to the dirt and tried to resist getting dizzy, but as the attack went on, things only got worse. Rhydon roared as trees fell left and right, before finally stopping at the command of the red and black Pokémon.

When Machop finally dared to let go of the ground and look up, he was awestruck. The landscape had changed most out ahead of him, near his father and the Rhydon, but the surrounding forest as a whole had been devastated.

The smaller Pokémon finally attacked separately from the Rhydon. It threw something at Machoke and Machop watched as his father disappeared into whatever-it-was. It didn't last long, however, as his father reappeared in the same flash of white light.

When Machoke reappeared, the red and black Pokémon started yelling and pointing, then threw something else. A new Pokémon appeared from nowhere and took flight.

"オンバーン、サイドン！このゴーリキーを叩き潰せ！"

The new Pokémon, a black creature with round ears and a red crest on its head, let out an earsplitting sound and lunged forward through the air. Before Machop could see the outcome of its dive, he had to shut his eyes and cover his ears. The sheer volume of sound overwhelmed his senses and he cowered from it.

When he looked up again, it was over. The black and purple Pokémon landed beside Rhydon and they waited as their commander approached where Machoke used to be. Machop could only assume his father was now inside the red and white stone the Pokémon retrieved - stolen.

Machop stayed still and waited as the three left. As soon as they were out of earshot, Machop scrambled from the bush he was hiding in and ran for home.

* * *

"Mightyena?! Croconaw?! Mankey?! Anyone!"

Machop ran for the local lake, but was met with silence. The usual crowd was nowhere to be found.

"Machop?" came a tentative voice.

Machop turned and looked up. There was Mankey, shivering and half hidden behind the tree.

"Hey! I need your help! My dad, Mankey! They took my dad away!"

Mankey shrank further behind the tree.

"Mankey! I can't-"

"Would you quit your whining?!" came another voice, this one from the lake. Croconaw had his head above the water, and didn't look happy.

"Jeez, kid, this was bound to happen someday. Didn't your dad ever tell you to steer clear of humans? And now his stupid _heroism_ finally bit him in the butt and he's gone. Serves him right!"

"You take that back! My dad protected the forest! He tried to save us! He _did_! That thing only took him! We can still save him!"

"Do it yourself," said Croconaw, "I never liked that self-righteous Pokémon anyway."

"What did you call the thing that took my dad?" asked Machop.

"That 'thing' was a human," said Mightyena, approaching with her Poochyena puppies.

"Human? What kind of Pokémon-"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" said Croconaw, "It's not a Pokémon! Human! Hu-man! I thought your perfect _dad_ taught you the important stuff?! They enslave Pokémon, stupid. Your dad's gone. For good. Once a human gets ahold of ya, there's no escape unless _they_ say so. Now quit all the yelling, turn your pale blue butt around, and _go home_."

Mightyena took a step closer to the lake and Croconaw surged forward in the water.

"And don't none 'o you dare touch my water! You think I'm not paying attention to you, Mightyena? That annoying Machoke's gone now - no one's gonna make me give up my water anymore!"

Mightyena looked Croconaw right in the eye and leaned down to drink from the lake. Croconaw swam straight for her, sending splashes of water into the air. While a fight broke out between them, Machop backed away and looked around.

"Are you two serious?!" he demanded. "My father gets kidnapped, a Rhydon destroys the mountainside, and you're still fighting over the only water for miles?! You really don't care?!"

Croconaw held Mightyena's mouth closed against the ground.

"No, kid. No one cares. Now beat i-"

A Poochyena Tackled him away from its mother and the fight continued.

Rather than watch, Machop looked horrified and ran off. Mankey followed, jumping through the trees after Machop. More and more of the forest Pokémon were returning to their usual lives, though most were on guard.

"Hey, Machop!" yelled Mankey from up in the tree.

Machop was busy gathering up the berries he'd hidden.

"What, Mankey?"

"You're not- You're not going after that human alone, are you?!"

"Why shouldn't I? No one else is gonna help me. I'm not just gonna stay here and wait around. Someone's gotta do something!"

"But if you go, who's gonna take your dad's place?!"

That gave Machop pause. He took a moment to let the thought sink in, but he found it didn't change his mind.

"Ya know what, Mankey? You're right. But they don't care about him, so why should I care about them? I'm going after him. Either you're gonna stay up there and squawk, or you're coming to help me."

Machop set the berries down and ripped a broad leaf from a Watmel berry stem, put the berries inside, and tied the leaf off with its own stem.

"I've got food, I've got my dad's training, and, apparently, I'm the only one with any Guts around here."

He picked up the leaf bundle, easily the size of his entire torso, and put it on his shoulder.

"You coming?"

He looked up at Mankey. Mankey wasn't there. Machop looked around and didn't see anyone. He looked down at the tree and thicket that had been his home with his father. The sight only made him angry, so he turned and started off in the direction he'd seen the human going. The Pokémon with a red R on its chest.


	2. Rescue 01

A/N: I've seen no flaming yet, and I don't need reviews of reviews. Let people say what they want - this isn't my first story on the site, and it's also not my first time potentially dealing with hateful comments. People who flame are usually the most honest about the writing's shortcomings anyway, so I've already gotten good feedback - as long as I can pick out the constructive bits.

The story has already been mapped out, but my style is to create "landmarks" and then place characters at the starting point, then just let them move. If the planning was enough, and the characters are distinct enough, things should work out as planned. If they don't, they don't.

Technique is what I'm here to practice. I'm just off writing a 200k word original novel with some mildly similar elements - I'm mostly writing this to stay on my game, but to be more casual and tell a story I've wanted to tell for several years now while I try to publish my book.

I'll let the writing say the rest, but one last thing: I am bilingual with English and Japanese. The Japanese, for those less perceptive, will be used to show how Pokémon don't understand human speech without extensive training or psychic connections. If you don't understand - rejoice! - you're getting a more immersive experience from the point of view of the Pokémon.

* * *

 **Day 3**

* * *

Munching on the last of his berries, Machop couldn't help but go over what had happened to his father again. He _did_ remember being told to stay away from cities that looked like they were made of stone - cities that glowed in the dark - but he hadn't known it was because that's where humans lived.

He traveled north of such a place during his second and third days traveling, but he was reluctant to go in, even if it was where his father might be. He'd almost given up and gone in, but he spotted the human's footprints, and then the site of another battle.

He found more Rhydon tracks leading further west, so he wanted to hurry and follow, but the trail was fresh enough and the forest Pokémon weary enough that he decided it was a better idea _not_ to catch up just yet. Instead, he approached a pond he saw in the gaps between trees to look for food and drink something.

As he got closer, though, he started to hear and see signs of someone drowning. As he broke into a sprint, he saw he wasn't the only one approaching the pond to help. A Poliwhirl ran from what Machop could now see was a riverbank in the distance, but Machop was closer. He dropped his Watmel leaf and dove in to fish out the drowning Pokémon.

He ended up lucky Poliwhirl was there; the little Pokémon he tried to save was thrashing so much it made it hard to swim out of the pond. When Poliwhirl arrived, it proved to be a much stronger swimmer than Machop and pulled both himself and the other Pokémon to shallow water.

"Oh, hey," said Machop, "Thanks a ton! That was almost _both_ of us drowning!"

He wiped water away from his eyes and stood up, but the other Pokémon was still recovering. It was a small white blob with green hair and red horns. When it looked up, too out of breath to thank them, Machop could barely make out red eyes under the wet hair.

"We both did our part," said Poliwhirl. He bent to the small, white Pokémon.

"Will you be ok?" asked Poliwhirl. "You don't look the type to be climbing trees like that in the first place, and you don't seem to be able to swim either."

The Pokémon coughed a few times and struggled to speak.

"Y- Yeah, I'm f-" It coughed. "Fine. Blegh. Sorry, guys."

"No trouble!" said Poliwhirl. It smiled - which amounted to its cheeks rising and its eyes closing somewhat. The Poliwhirl extended a hand to Machop.

"I'm Rozo! What's your name?"

Machop took the hand and shook it.

"I, uhh, I was the only Machop where I'm from so… It's just 'Machop,' actually. I think I heard my dad's name a long time ago once or twice, but I can't remember what it was."

"Is your dad around somewhere?" asked Rozo. He looked around.

"No," said Machop. The drop in his expression dragged Rozo down too. He put a hand on his head and sighed.

"Oh," he said. "I see. Is there anything you need help with?"

"No," said Machop, "I don't want to drag others into this. I'm just here to grab some food and water for the trip. I'll be alright. I think. Anyway, what about you?"

He leaned down to the Pokémon they'd rescued, who had caught its breath - mostly.

"Oh, I'm Kaname," it said - or rather, she, if Machop's name scheme was right.

"What kind of Pokémon are you? I've never seen someone like you before," said Machop.

"I'm a Ralts," said Kaname. "I was born kind of a long way away. I _was_ going to Sinnoh with my older sister, but…"

Even through all the hair, Machop could tell she was going to cry.

"Did humans steal your sister, too?" asked Machop. "I'm going after a red and black one that took my father."

"Red and-" said Rozo, "Team Rocket?! You're going after Team Rocket?! You will _not_ be alright, _I_ don't think! You need help! Your father needs help!"

"That's what _I_ said! But no one in the forest would come with me!" said Machop. "What'd you call them? Team Rocket?"

"They're a group of humans that enslaves Pokémon," said Rozo.

"They make Pokémon do horrible stuff," said Kaname. "But it wasn't them that took my sister. I don't know who did. We went to bed yesterday, and she was gone when I woke up. I know she'd never leave me like this, so something had to have happened. She can Teleport, too, so she's not just off lost somewhere, and a regular Pokémon couldn't have caught her."

"It had to be humans," finished Rozo. "I agree. Well, you're both free to take what you need from here. I can only get you two past Gyarados Lake in west, or the other side of the human city in the east. I have kids of my own I can't just leave."

"It's fine, sir," said Machop, "I need to follow that Rocket human west until it gets somewhere it thinks it can rest. Then I need to steal back my father from inside that rock."

"What about you?" Rozo asked Kaname.

"I… I don't know what to do now," she said. "I don't know the way to Sinnoh, and I could never get there on my own, anyway. We were going there to live with family after… Well, after my mom died."

Machop and Rozo shared a look, but neither knew what to say to that.

"I'm… Sorry," said Machop. "I don't know the way there either, and I can't abandon my father to help you. If you come with me, and you can help me rescue him, I bet he knows the way - or he can find out. We could help you get to your family."

They both looked at him surprised or skeptical, so he explained more.

"Oh! Uhh, I'm not trying to make empty promises or anything!" said Machop. He put up his hands, palms out. "I'm just saying I want to help her too, but I can't without my father. Dad always helped Pokémon in our forest, and with the little things. I'm sure if he was free, he'd help you. And if he won't, at least he'd be free and _I_ could just go with you."

Rozo rubbed its belly just under the center of the swirl on it, as another Pokémon would rub their chin.

"Hmm," he thrummed. "You would have better luck together. And if you have no idea where your sister is, that might be your best bet. You won't find any random Pokémon to come along and offer charity like that twice."

Kaname got out of the water and sat down on the grass under the tree next to the pond.

"I know," she said, resolved. "I'll go with you. You _are_ my best bet to get there… But I don't even know _where_ my family _is_ in Sinnoh. Even if we _did_ get there, we'd just… Be there. And then you'd have to walk back alone if your dad didn't come too. If I help you save your dad… Would you guys mind bringing me back with you? I'm Psychic - I could help with stuff, even though I'm small."

Machop nodded and tried to be reassuring.

"I'm sure we could do that!" he said. "So, hey, if all goes well, you'll have a family again, at least."

"And if the worst happens?" said Rozo. "You two could wind up slaves to Team Rocket yourselves! I can't just let kids go alone to something like that!"

"It's not your responsibility," said Machop. "Besides, just by saying that, you care more than everyone in my old forest. Thanks for your help, and your kindness, but you have your own family to worry about. They need you. Take it from me."

"You two stay here and eat - rest," said Rozo. "I've got a friend who might help. Just wait!"

The Poliwhirl turned and ran back toward the river without waiting for a response.

"So, hey," said Kaname. "I, uhh, I don't wanna try climbing this tree again, so… I know you already saved me, but-"

"Oh, no worries," said Machop. "I was gonna climb up and grab some berries myself. I'll bring enough down for you, too."

"Thanks," said Kaname. "Sorry."

Machop jumped up on the tree and started climbing.

"Don't worry about it," he said, before he climbed up higher. "I'm used to this kind of stuff. A Mankey taught me all about climbing trees!"

While Machop was busy gathering berries, Kaname tried to use her psychic ability to force the water off her body. She tried Confusion, but only succeeded in making herself dizzy. She sighed and waited, but berries started dropping from the tree all around her. One fell in the water, so she tried Confusion again.

The Cherri berry lifted up out of the water, but when she tried to focus enough to pull it forward, a pink bolt jumped from her head to the berry and it splashed heartily into the water. Kaname sighed her disappointment in herself and decided to just wait.

* * *

Machop dropped down a few minutes later with berries he'd gathered from other trees without dropping to the floor. He'd used Mankey's way of swinging on sturdy branches and gathered several kinds.

"Ok! I got Wiki berries - my favorite - Cherri, Mago, and a few Oran berries. Take your pick!"

Kaname stood up and held out her stumpy hands.

"I'd… Really like the Mago berries. Please."

Machop already had a Wiki berry in his teeth, so he just leaned forward to indicate she should take what she wanted.

Rozo arrived about then - with more than just one Pokémon in tow.

"Kids," he said loudly, "This is Noah, Mel, and Nina."

He motioned to the Quagsire, Wartortle, and Feraligatr in succession as he introduced them.

"I was telling Noah about what happened and the other two overheard. They've agreed to go with you and do what they can to help."

Mel spoke up first. "There's a Team Rocket base in Olivine City, near the ocean in the west. I bet that's where they're taking your father. It's a long way from here."

"Oooooooh, it's noooooot thaaat baaaaad," said Noah. "We can juuuuust teeeach theeeem on the waaaaaay."

"I… Guess that would help," said Machop, "Since I have no idea what an 'olivine' is. And I've never been outside the forest near Mt. Silver, so I have no idea what the ocean's like, either."

"What's your name?" asked Nina, leaning down to him.

"You need a name!" said Kaname. She had an oddly disgusted look on her face when she said it, before she handed him a Wiki berry with a bite out of it.

"And you like _really_ dry berries, so I say we just call you Kanzo."

"That's a different kind of 'dry,'" said Nina. Everyone else just looked confused. "And I don't think everyone else here understands humans like you or I do. But I think it's a good name, anyway."

"Uhh…" said Machop. Everyone was looking at him for his opinion. "I mean, I guess it's good. I kinda like it, but I think my dad's gonna be a little disappointed that he didn't get to pick it. Maybe."

Machop, now Kanzo, stood up and went to retrieve his Watmel leaf.

"If you four are coming with me, we need to leave soon. I only stopped to grab food and give that human a chance to move further ahead. I still know the direction it's going, and I want to follow from a safe distance. If it rests before wherever its home is, I need to be ready. It'll be a lot harder to steal back my dad if we have to wait until it gets home, where I bet there's more of them."

He scooped berries into the leaf, and tied it off while he was talking.

"I'm coming!" said Kaname. She jogged over to him, carrying a fresh Mago berry.

"And we can't just let a kid like you go alone," said Mel. He pulled an arm into his shell and took out a flat disk. He looked at it and looked up.

"I've got this old compass from a human that camped by the river a few months ago. Nina says it can tell which way north is, and I think it still works."

Nina bent over his shoulder and pointed. "The red point is north. My husband's old trainer used to have one - he knows all about this stuff. You should hear him."

"Oh, believe me, I have. 'Top sixteen,' this, and 'best human in the world' that. Sorry, but he's-"

"Obnoxious?" finished Nina. "Yes, I know. But his heart's in the right place. Just leave him be. More importantly, we need to get going."

"Ooooooff we gooooooo!" said Noah, raising a hand over his head.

"It's this way," said Kanzo. He started off at a jog in the direction of the tracks he'd found. Kaname lagged behind before Nina scooped her up and they followed after Kanzo.


	3. Rescue 02

**Day 7**

* * *

"That's it, Kanzo, just focus for a second," said Nina.

A red light shone from Kanzo's eyes and into the evening forest. His gaze passed over a Ghastly and forced it to reveal itself - and the Watmel berry it had taken. It looked shocked and started to run, but Nina blasted a quick Hydro Pump and knocked the Ghastly out of the air. Mel and Noah jumped out to wrestle the berry from the Ghastly and hold it down now that Kanzo's Foresight made it solid.

"Didn't anyone teach you," said Mel, struggling to hold the round Pokémon, "That stealing is wrong?! You could'a just asked us!"

"L-Let go, let go, let go!"

"Not til you calm down! Now quit squirmin'!"

"Loooook," said Noah. He pointed with his free hand, the Watmel berry under his other arm.

There was a very angry-looking Haunter nearby in the trees, debating whether it should attack them or not.

"There," said Mel, "See? That Haunter's worried about you, so just calm down and we'll let you go back to it, alright? No one's gonna hurt you."

Ghastly stopped struggling to get free and looked around. It was stuck between Mel's arms and shell, but it could see the Haunter clearly.

"O-Ok. Ok! I'm sorry. Really. Please let me go," it said.

"Alright, then."

Mel opened his arms and Ghastly quickly flew over to Haunter.

"We need food!" demanded the Haunter. "Those berries were for the mansion, not you!"

"Mansion?" said Mel and Nina at the same time.

"Over there," said Kaname. She pointed, but it was too dark under the trees to see what she was pointing at.

"Kanzo? Can you give us another Foresight?" asked Nina.

"I think?" he said.

He looked and focused. Sure enough, Foresight revealed an old, abandoned mansion in the distance.

"Oh! Well, if you guys need food," said Kanzo, "We were, uhh, just wondering what to do. We need to go to that, uhh, house over there. Kaname needs a safe place to stay while we check it out. If we give back your berries, and trade you some of ours, would you look after her for a sec?"

Haunter and Ghastly looked to where Kanzo had pointed. There was a wood shack in the distance with lights on inside. A Raticate was keeping watch outside.

"That?" asked Haunter. "You can keep the berries if you get _rid_ of it! Humans keep staying there and trying to take us away from our home. We'll watch the little one - you make them go away! Deal?"

"Deal," said Kanzo. He held up his Watmel leaf to Kaname. "Good practice for you, too. Take this with you, and stay hidden. We'll come for you once we check out the human and see if that's where my dad is."

Kaname looked worried, but she walked over and nodded. She stared hard at the bundle and Kanzo let go. It floated next to her and she started to walk toward Ghastly and Haunter, but she had to focus almost entirely on carrying the bundle.

"Ready, kid?" asked Mel. "I'll distract the Raticate, then you guys rush in there. If it's a Rhydon and some other flying Pokémon, we've got this. Nina knows Ice Beam, so some bat won't get the best of us! Come on!"

Mel got down on all fours and waited. Noah, Kanzo, and Nina prepared to sprint after him and Nina gave him a thumbs-up.

Mel pulled all his limbs into his shell and a jet of water shot from behind him, sending him rocketing forward between the trees. The other three didn't wait, and sprinted after him as soon as he was off.

The Raticate, half-asleep, heard the rushing water but didn't react in time to dodge the Aqua Jet. Mel crashed into the Raticate, popped out of his shell, and used Skull Bash almost immediately after, clearing the way to the door into the shack.

Noah lowered his head and streaked forward, Tackling down the door. Sure enough, the human who'd stolen Kanzo's father was inside - boots off, reading, and completely off guard. Nina shot a Water Gun at the Team Rocket member and Kanzo made a grab for the human's belt, where he saw the capture stones attached. The human dodged and dove for the belt.

As soon as Kanzo grabbed ahold of it, the human also did. Rather than tug-of-war with Kanzo, the human just snatched one of the stones away and threw it down. The shack practically exploded from the inside when Rhydon appeared. Nina and Noah were thrown out the door, but Kanzo hit a wall instead. Before any of them could get their bearings, Rhydon was ripping out of the front of the shack with Kanzo in its grip.

"Who're you idiots?! You think you can just barge in here and steal my master's Pokémon?!"

"Your m- master!" said Kanzo, "Stole my father from me! You can't stea- Steal what's been stolen!"

"Shut up!" yelled the Rhydon. It threw Kanzo to the ground and the human rounded Rhydon to snatch away the belt while he was dazed.

"いいぞ、サイドン！みんな、ゴー！"

The human threw the remaining two stones on its belt and the bat Pokémon appeared, along with Kanzo's father.

"Dad!"

"Son?! What are you-"

The bat let out an ear-splitting Screech attack before blasting Kanzo away toward Noah. Noah caught him and spat Water Pulses at the Rhydon, ignoring the high-pitched whine.

"んー、オーダイルをゲット、他の雑魚を倒そうっか。うん。それで行こう。"

The human rubbed his chin and muttered mostly to himself, but then he started giving commands. Raticate jumped out of a nearby bush, looking haggard and injured, but Mel appeared just after still perfectly ok.

"Noivern," said Rhydon, "You take care of the little one there. I've got the Wartortle and Feraligatr. Machoke, you've got the Quagsire. Get 'em!"

The bat, a Noivern, took off and snatched up Kanzo before hurling him into a tree. Machoke looked like he was struggling, but ended up obeying and approaching Noah.

"I'm- I'm sorry," he said. "I don't want to do this, but- I don't have a choice anymore!"

* * *

While the fight broke out, Kanzo found himself too busy dodging between trees and trying to hide from the Noivern to help at all. The huge bat was able to break down trees and send shockwaves into the dirt, all while chasing him down through the air. Just when Kanzo thought he'd be captured, a Shadow Ball flew from the forest and knocked the Noivern off course into a tree. A Gengar and a Golett approached from the direction of the mansion.

Golett stopped next to Kanzo without a word and prepared to protect him, while Gengar phased through the trees to pursue Noivern.

"Wait, forget about me! My father! The Machoke! We have to save him!"

The Golett glanced back at him, but didn't answer. Kanzo got to his feet and ran around the Golett, back toward the shack where the fight was still going on. Golett reached out to try and stop him, but Kanzo was too fast, so Golett ran after him.

When they got near the cabin again, Kanzo ran straight through the chaos for the human. He dove to try a Submission grab, but Rhydon saw him in time to smash him out of the air with Iron Tail. Kanzo hit the ground hard and got hit with another Iron Tail before he could get away.

"Kanzo!" yelled Nina, her grip locked with the Rhydon's. She shot an Ice Beam straight into Rhydon's face and threw it down to the side, rushing to protect Kanzo. She reached him and turned back, but saw too late the mistake she'd made.

"サイドン、じしんアタック。みんな、戻れ。"

The human was calm, even confident. He held up two of the stones and Machoke and Raticate vanished in red light. His Noivern swooped down out of the trees and grabbed him by his shoulders while Rhydon used Earthquake. Everyone not already on the ground was thrown down by the violent shaking. As trees began to fall, Rhydon vanished in the same red light.

* * *

"No!" yelled Kanzo. He pulled himself out from under Nina and started to run after the Noivern, but Golett stopped him and shook its head.

"Let me go! I can't let them get away! If they fly away, I can't-"

"Kid! Calm down!" yelled Mel. "This isn't over. That's west. They're still headed for the ocean - still going toward the base we already know about. We can still catch 'em, but not if you go running off into the forest _alone, at night_."

Kanzo was in tears, furious, but he didn't run off. He yanked his arm out of Golett's grip and put his fist halfway through the tree next to him. The group collectively deflated after that and retreated toward the mansion. In the dark, the eyes of many Ghost Pokémon started to appear. The Haunter from earlier flew out of the shadows and hugged Kanzo's head, bawling.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, we heard what happened! You poor-"

"Get off me!" yelled Kanzo, pushing at Haunter. "We were so close! _I_ was so close! I can't believe I screwed that up! What am I gonna do now?!"

"Kanzo," said Mel, "I already told you to calm down. There's nothing we can do about it right now. We can rest for the night and try to pick up their trail tomorrow."

As they spoke, they were approaching the mansion's front doors, and Kaname could overhear them.

"Kanzo? If it makes you feel better, I can kinda tell where they are now. I got to see your dad, and he's not completely on their side yet, so-"

"You can? Really? I-" started Kanzo. He stopped himself and his expression dropped again. "I don't know if I should believe that. Not yet. Sorry, but… I don't think it's a good idea for me to just suddenly be happy and trust you."

"I can!" said Kaname. "I'll show you. Just wait!"

"I gueeeeess we staaaay the niiiight heeeeere," said Noah, moping toward the doors.

Gengar approached out of the forest and sighed.

"Ask Golett," it said, "The mansion's his - well, his old trainer's. Sorry I couldn't catch that Noivern, Machop."

"It's fine," said Kanzo, disappointed. "Golett, I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. You were right. Do you mind if we stay here the night? We'll leave in the morning - we have to. I can't let them get away."

Golett nodded and gestured for the doors, so they went inside. Pokémon in the shape of candles and lanterns, old dolls and mountain guides - all manner of Ghost Pokémon seemed to run and hide, or approach to greet them as guests.

"Psst," said the Gengar to Kaname. "You're a psychic Pokémon, right? Come'ere. I'll teach you something you can use on those humans. You won't get it right the first time, but keep at it while you travel, 'kay?"

Kaname nodded and followed Gengar, so Mel went with them to keep an eye on her.

Noah slumped against a nearby wall and sighed.

"Ya knooow," he said, "Yooour daaad's a niiiice guuuy. Heeee puuulled puuuunches, and- And heeeee saaaaid tooo teeeell you!"

"Tell me? Tell me what?!" said Kanzo. He practically tripped over himself in the dark foyer to get closer to Noah.

"Sooooorry," said Noah, "It's a liiiiiiittle looooong, and I'm kiiiiinda slooooow-"

"Yeah," said Haunter, "You are. Come'ere!"

It floated down in front of Noah.

"Look me in the eye!" it said, and its eyes flashed red. Noah slumped over asleep, Haunter focused, and Noah suddenly woke up and shivered with his whole body.

"Eeewwwww, thaaaaat waaaas-"

"Hold still, Machop," said Haunter. It whirled about and looked him in the eye, and suddenly everything changed.

* * *

Kanzo came to in motion. He was behind Noah's eyes while Noah dodged a punch and smacked Machoke in the chest with his tail.

"Listen close," coughed Machoke. "I don't have time!"

He threw a Low Kick that he telegraphed well so Noah could dodge it. While he and Noah traded blows, Machoke spoke to him.

"Tell… 'Kanzo,' that I'll be ok. He needs to get to Mt. Chimney. Tell him to follow the setting sun, cross enough water that he'll think the world disappeared, and head for the smoking mountain in Hoenn! He's not strong enough to fight these humans like he is now. They're taking me to a place called Saffron, far to the east, to work. Got all that?"

Noah dodged another Low Kick and used Mud Slap to trip up Machoke.

"Hooooooenn, smoooooking moooountain, weeeest, yeeees!"

* * *

Kanzo blinked and stumbled back when the dream was over. He held his head for a second, then shook it off and threw his arms down.

"I can't do that!" he yelled, suddenly. Skittish Ghost Pokémon withdrew from the noise, but poked out to see what the commotion was about.

"How is he gonna get east by going west - around the whole world?! And why would I just leave him behind and go to Hoenn?! I don't even know where that is! Did he describe the ocean? The endless water?! I can't swim that f- Uhh, well I guess I could, but-"

"Kanzo," interrupted Nina. "I understand that you're concerned, but I heard your father too. He's right. We had the element of surprise and we still lost. They were too coordinated; we just threw together a plan and hoped it would work out. That human is a villain - practiced with stealing and running away. We should trust your father and help you train to save him. We could train together! You don't have to-"

"I'm not gonna just let them take him away!" said Kanzo. "I don't care _what_ he said! He'd do the same thing for me! I _have_ to try!"

"Heeeeey," said Noah, "We saaaaaaid we'd gooooo to Ooooooolivine, Niiiina. Leeeeet's aaat leeeeast doooo thaaat muuuuch."

Kanzo sighed his disappointment and slumped, but he looked to Noah.

"I- I guess. Fine. Let's go to Olivine anyway and see if we can follow the human there. Can we? I need to go west to the ocean anyway, right? Can't we give it one more try?"

Nina nodded to Noah, then to Kanzo. "I did promise, it's true. Fine, then. We'll at least try to follow him to Olivine and rescue him there, like we planned. If we can't save him, though, _you_ need to find a way to cross the ocean and get to Hoenn, like your father told you. He must be thinking of the best for you."

"What good's a smoking mountain gonna do me without him?" said Kanzo.

"Well, I don't know," said Nina, "But he wouldn't tell you to go there without a good reason. Your father already fought like a trained Pokémon - I bet he was once trained by a human already, or perhaps your mother was. He seems very knowledgeable."

"I… Didn't know my mother," said Kanzo. "Dad doesn't talk about her, either. He said we would when I was older."

"All the more reason to _get_ older, kid," said Mel, approaching from the hallway. "Get older, save up your strength, save your dad, and ask him yourself. Right? Now enough talking - everyone. It's getting late, and we need to be up with the sun. Come on. Golett's got a room he'll let us use."

Noah got up to follow and everyone started to file past Kanzo. Mel walked over and put a hand on Kanzo's shoulder.

"Look, Kanzo," he said, "I don't even _know_ your dad and I wanna help him. I know you've gotta be feeling strongly about all this, but ya gotta keep a clear head and make good decisions about this. Panicking and running off without a plan won't help anyone."

Kanzo sighed.

"'A fight is won or lost before it ever starts if your head isn't in the right place,'" said Kanzo. "My dad told me stuff like that before, too. You're right, Mel. Sorry."

Mel patted his shoulder and half-turned to go down the hallway.

"Nothin' to apologize for, kid. This is your dad we're talkin' about. He's important to you, and you wanna work hard to save him. I haven't been through anything like that, so I won't pretend I can give you good advice… But life lessons should do fine, right? Come on. Let's get some sleep. We'll start again in the morning."


	4. Rescue 03

**Day 8**

* * *

Kanzo slept lightly, but he still wasn't the first to wake up. By the time the sun was up and Kanzo came out of the room, he realized Kaname was nowhere to be found. As he looked both ways out in the hallway, Golett motioned to him from near a corner.

Kanzo went to Golett and followed it downstairs, into the basement. When they got to the stairs and started down, Kanzo could see a makeshift arena where Kaname was facing a Ghastly.

"Come on," said Gengar, "Try it again. You wanna help your friends, don'cha? Again!"

Ghastly swayed left and right and grinned at her, so Kaname bunched up its arms as if clenching fists and tightened its expression. While Kanzo and Golett continued down the stairs, Kanzo got to see Kaname disappear into a black splotch on the floor and dart forward. She reappeared behind Ghastly and dove at it.

She tackled the gaseous Pokémon to the ground, but neither of them seemed hostile to one another. In fact, Ghastly laughed and celebrated with Kaname when she got up.

"There ya go. Got it at least once," said Gengar. "Now you'll hafta practice on your own, alright? 'Snadow Sneak,' don't forget it."

Kaname nodded, but Kanzo reached the bottom of the stairs and cheered.

"Hey!" he said, "That was awesome! I've never seen an attack like that before. Have you been down here all night with Gengar?"

Kaname shook her head. "I just got up early and asked for more help."

"She's a little upset you left her with us to be babysat, ya know," said Gengar.

Kaname glared at it, but she didn't deny it, either.

"Sorry, Kaname," said Kanzo. "I ended up being nothing but trouble too, if it makes you feel any better."

He crossed his arms and had a dejected look on his face.

"Neither of us are good enough to fight with Team Rocket. I'm sorry we failed. I had the belt in my hand and everything."

"Chill out," said Gengar, floating along on its back. "That's why I wanted to help her out, ya know? You two've been through enough already. I can't help a Fighting Pokémon like you, but I knew she could pick up on _something_ from us. I only had time for one, though, so make it count, huh?"

"Thanks so much, Gengar," said Kaname.

Gengar picked its teeth with one of its fingers. "S'nothin', kid. Don't you have somewhere to be? I taught'cha the move, now get lost, huh?"

Kanzo looked offended, but Kaname laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "We're going. I'll miss you, too."

Gengar rolled over in the air so its back was to them.

"Whatever. See ya around," it said.

Kaname went to Kanzo and they both went back up the stairs, with Golett trailing behind them.

Before much longer, they and the Water Pokémon that had agreed to help them were back on the trail of Machoke once more, toward Olivine City.

* * *

 **Day 12 + 13**

* * *

"So? What'd we do while we wait?" asked Kanzo.

Mel backed up out of the bush he'd stuck his head through.

"I guess we back up and find a place to train you and Kaname a bit," he said. "That human and his Pokémon don't look like they're coming out of there anytime today. Raticate's outside to keep watch, so it's probably where they'll rest for the night."

Nina stood up straighter to get a look of her own. Raticate was wide awake and pulling lookout duty again, outside a shack by an inlet lake of the nearby river. She hunched over again and nodded.

"That's probably for the best," she agreed. "We can take turns sleeping tonight so everyone's awake when the human gets up in the morning. Deal?"

There was a collective nod and they backed off. Noah went out to the river and kept watch from underwater while Nina trained Kanzo far enough back where they wouldn't be heard.

"Ok. This is the last one I know about," said Nina. "I can't do it myself, but I think I can help you figure it out. You're a talented kid - I'm sure you'll be fine. It's called Dynamic Punch."

She pulled back a fist. "I've got a Mega Punch I can use to demonstrate, but Dynamic Punch can be much stronger."

"I guess that means it's harder to do?" asked Kanzo.

"It would make sense, yes. I can use Mega Punch quite a few times before it tires me out, but I'd be surprised if someone your age and size could use Dynamic Punch more than once or twice."

"Well," said Kanzo, "I'll give it a shot, I guess."

He took the same stance as her and pulled back his fist like she had.

"You need to focus your energy just right," she said, "And all in your fist. For me, it comes up pretty easily. Once you feel - Oh, I don't know, a rush of blood? - to your fist, you just charge forward and _swing_. Watch."

She tensed for a second, then took a few steps forward and punched. A white glow pulsed from her arm and the river rippled from the wind on her blow. She turned and threw another with her other hand, so Kanzo had a side-view.

"I think I've seen something like that before, yeah," said Kanzo. "My dad usually stuck to simple moves, but I think that was so he didn't seriously hurt anyone. I saw a move like yours when he fought a Graveler at the foot of the mountain."

"Well, it's up to you to figure it out. I'll watch and tell you if I see anything you might be doing wrong. There's a boulder over here you could practice on."

Mel motioned to Kaname.

"Hey!" he yelled to Nina and Kanzo. "I'm gonna go make sure I can see Noah so we've got a relay. We'll meet up when the sun goes down at that boulder you two are headed for!"

Kanzo was already focused on what he was doing, but Nina waved over to him to signal she'd heard.

* * *

The afternoon was spent without success for Kanzo, but Kaname managed to get more practice in with her psychic abilities while she sat with Mel. Like they planned, when the sun went down, they regrouped and headed for the lake-side shack to take turns keeping watch.

Raticate fell asleep outside the door, but this time it really was safe. The five across the river didn't attack, and took turns napping and keeping watch every few hours. When morning came, and the Team Rocket member was up, he left the shack in the company of a second human in the uniform, and they headed southwest with the river.

"Guuuuuuuys," said Noah, nudging Mel awake first. "Tiiiiime to gooooo."

The other four roused and they prepared to follow.

"Hey," said Kanzo. "Can one of you carry the food? I want to swim while we travel with Kaname on my back. It'd be good training to keep up with you guys while you walk."

Kaname shrugged and approached, so Kanzo handed off the Watmel leaf and she got on his back. Kanzo jumped in the river and started swimming, following the current but keeping his own pace in spite of it.

Mel, Noah, then Nina with the Watmel leaf in her mouth, passed him by in the water.

"Come on, kid, swimming with the current's not training. Keep up!"

"But we'll catch up to them!" said Kanzo.

"Yeah," said Mel, "Then we dive to hide and pass 'em or something. It'll be fine, come on."

Sure enough, with the current, they were able to catch up long before Kanzo was tired of swimming. Kanzo and Kaname held their breath and Kanzo dove underwater before they were spotted. Mel was already there and grabbed Kanzo before moving ahead swiftly, despite the extra weight.

When they surfaced, several hundred feet ahead, Kanzo and Kaname had to catch their breath.

"Good job, you two. Look! I bet that's Olivine way out there."

Mel pointed and they followed the gesture to the view of a large human city. Most of it was hidden by the trees, but what was near the river was more visible.

"Keep up the swim and we'll be there before the sun sets today. Let's go!"

He let go of Kanzo and they started off again. The current was steady, and the river wound slowly downhill toward the ocean just beyond the horizon.

As it turned out, Mel was wrong - they didn't make it to Olivine until after sunset. When they did arrive on the outskirts of the city, they retreated to the opposite bank of the river and continued on foot. Kanzo bumped Kaname's shoulder with an elbow and bent to talk to her.

"You said you can tell where they are? Did they make it to the city too?"

Kaname shook her head. "Not yet, I don't think. But they're still moving. I think they wanted to arrive at night."

"Then shouldn't we back up so we can follow them once they go in?!"

"Easy, Kanzo," said Nina. "We can see the road into town from here. We just need to keep an eye out for a pair of humans going in; they were the only two we saw all day, after all."

"Yeah," said Kanzo, "But how do we follow them from here? We'd have to cross the river and go in from the side."

"You leave that to me," said Mel. "I'll follow them through the city. You guys are going with Noah… Through there."

Mel pointed. There was a drainage grate that emptied into the river a few hundred feet downstream.

"Kaname's got what we need to keep track of each other, right?" said Mel. "You know where we all are, don't you? All the time."

"I think?" said Kaname. "It's hard to say, but-"

"Then don't say it. You're a psychic Pokémon, and you've got a talent for keeping track of your friends. So we're gonna put that to the test here. I'll sneak in, Noah and you will lead the way in the tunnel over there, and you guys can jump out when I find out where they're going. We should split up now. Lets go!"

Mel jumped in the river and swam upstream. The rest of them jumped in and swam downstream. Nina climbed up on the lip of the grate first and set down the berry bundle, then Noah jumped up, clear out of the water. Nina laid down and reached out for Kaname, helped her up, then helped Kanzo up out of the water too.

"Ok," said Nina, "Everyone squeeze th-"

Kaname just walked through the gaps in the bars, Kanzo turned to the side, and Noah slipped right past.

"Through," she finished.

It took her almost a minute to work her way into the pipe through the bars. Everyone stood by and waited for her, then she grabbed the bundle to take with them and turned around to everyone staring at her.

"What?! I'm not as small as I used to be, ok? You'll see. Just wait until you start evolv-"

Noah sniffed. Normally innocent, but given his timing… Nina just gave him an unamused look and the four of them started down the tunnel, Kaname giggling at the exchange. They quickly came to an intersection in the pipes and paused.

"We should probably wait here, huh?" said Kaname. "Mel's still staying still to our right, outside the city somewhere. We can wait until he starts following them in. It's a lot easier to feel where he is than your dad, Kanzo."

"Sounds good to me," said Kanzo. "We've got all night, so let's just try and take it easy… I say, as the one who's probably gonna cause the most problems…"

"You'll be fine," said Nina, "Just stay focused, like we've been practicing. As a matter of fact, I bet we'll be here a while. Sit down and practice that focus and we'll be moving before you know it."

Kanzo sat down and did as she suggested. He closed his eyes and kept his hands on his knees, doing what she'd taught him to clear his mind. He focused on his breathing and pushed his fingertips into his kneecaps to feel his pulse through his fingers. He followed the sensation easier the more he focused on it until he could feel his heart pumping blood through his entire body.

* * *

Kanzo became so engrossed in his meditation that he was startled when Kaname tapped him so they could get moving, over an hour later. He got up and they started following her senses through the pipes. She gave directions and Noah led the way, since he saw better in the dark. They passed several Pokémon living in the sewers, but they all skittered away when they saw a Feraligatr coming toward them.

They had to stop several times, probably to wait for Mel to find a safe way to follow, but Kaname said she always felt Mel lagging behind a certain distance. After more than thirty minutes, they heard a metallic clang overhead and a dim light shone down.

"Hey, I think we're here. Come on up," said Mel, keeping his voice low.

Kaname used her Confusion to lift herself up and float slowly out of the sewer while the others used a ladder on the inside of the pipe. Noah ended up needing help, because he kept slipping off the rungs. Kaname couldn't lift him, but her help was enough for him to climb out.

When they were all above ground, Mel pointed out where they were going. It was a wide building, painted white, with a large red P on the front. Nina shook her head slowly and looked at Mel.

"They… Must just be stopping there for a moment," she said. "That's a Pokémon Center - where humans _help_ Pokémon. Maybe they've attacked it, or-"

"I can't feel any fighting," said Kaname. "At least, not from Machoke. And it doesn't _look_ like anything bad's happening."

"Hmm," said Mel. He rubbed his chin.

"Soooounds like the peeeeerfect plaaace to hiiiide," said Noah.

"Just what I was thinkin', Noah. Let's go around the back and find a way inside. It's gettin' late, too. I bet most humans'll be asleep soon."

"Good for them," said Kanzo, "I'm wide awake. Let's go."

The group followed Mel as he scouted ahead to make sure they wouldn't be caught, and they rounded the Pokémon Center in just a few minutes.

* * *

 **Day 14**

* * *

"I wish one of us knew some Electric moves or something," said Mel. "I can't see a thing in here!"

A beam of soft red light shone from Kanzo as he used Foresight.

"Oh. Good thinkin' kid!"

"Shh. Come on," said Nina, taking the lead. "We need to find that human. Which way, Kaname?"

"Uhh? Down?" answered Kaname, scratching her head. "Now that we're out of the sewer I can tell a bit better, and they're definitely down from where we are right now."

"Well, we can't go any further this way," said Mel. "That must be the main room - see the light under the door? We need another way."

"Like what?" said Nina, "There?"

She pointed to a nearby air vent. One she certainly wouldn't fit into.

"I can't go in there. I'll get stuck. I'm the strongest one here - I have to stay with you guys."

"What if we blocked out the light somehow?" suggested Kanzo.

"Oooooh," said Noah. "Yeeeeeaaaah. Cooooooords."

"We can't do that!" said Nina. "There are sick Pokémon here! If we cut off the power, some of them could die!"

"So, then, let's split up," said Kanzo. "Kaname, Noah, and I can go through there. You and Mel can try and go through the main room and find a way. If you guys get caught, you can fight back and run away, and Kaname can find you later."

Nina ground her teeth, but she didn't object.

"I hate to say it," said Mel, "But I think you're right, kid. Noah's got his mud-slinging he can do, too, to blind humans and Pokémon. He might be able to help you make a getaway. Kaname, say we found a way down, which way then? Down where?"

"Hmm," said Kaname. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "It's hard to tell. It's really fuzzy. I know they're in this building, like you said, and I know it's definitely down, but… They aren't very far away. I think it's definitely this _side_ of the building. Does that help?"

"Close enough," said Nina. "Get going, you two. If we can't find a safe way down, Mel and I will get out of the building and try to keep watch. If we can catch them if they try to run, we'll do it. Sound good?"

"No," said Mel, "But we don't have any better ideas, do we?"

He looked from one of them to the other, all in turn. No one offered.

"I thought so," he said. "Alright. Well, off ya go, then. Nina, you and I need to wait 'til they're gone without a trace before we leave this room. If we get spotted right away, we don't wanna give them away too."

Nina nodded and they moved toward the door. Kanzo, Kaname, and Noah approached the vent, but it was screwed shut in four places. Noah pointed to the screws, so Kanzo tried to pull them loose, but he couldn't get a good grip. Kaname waved him off and used Confusion to unscrew them. Kanzo nodded his praises, then bent to crawl into the vent. Kaname entered last, and the screws replaced themselves.

* * *

Luck turned out to be on their side when Kanzo found a vent that went downward. His Foresight lit the way and they continued toward it. There was no way for them to slowly climb down, but it was narrow enough that Kanzo could reach both sides.

"I have an idea," whispered Kanzo. "Noah, you need to kinda drape yourself over my head and Kaname can sit on top. I'll lower us down slower that way. Ok?"

Noah and Kaname nodded, so Kanzo lowered himself into the vent and stuck his arms out to brace himself. Noah did as Kanzo said, and Kaname followed after. It was heavy, heavy enough that Kanzo felt pressured to move a little faster, but he realized it was well within what he was capable of.

He lowered them down, shifting the force of his push a little at a time on each side with both his legs and arms. He was able to safely "walk" them down the vent to the bottom, then set them down gently. There was another vent right next to them, and a path to the right that turned left almost immediately.

Kanzo peered through the vent and used Foresight, then pulled away quickly. When Noah and Kaname looked inquisitive, Kanzo just shook his head and pointed down the only path they had. They crawled on and came to another drop. This time, however, it was a short drop to another vent and nothing else.

"You two stay here," said Kanzo. "Let me go down and get the gate-thing. Kaname, can you reach to get it loose from here?"

Kaname nodded. Kanzo gave her a thumbs up past Noah and lowered himself down. He reached out and grabbed the vent through the slats and waited. The screws clinked to the floor a few seconds later, so he turned the grate and pulled it up. He handed it up to Noah, who handed it back to Kaname.

"Ok," said Kanzo. "Here we go. We gotta jump from here. It's not far. Come on."

Kanzo let go and fell to the floor. He looked up and held up his arms.

Noah fell from the vent and Kanzo caught him and passed him to the side, then caught Kaname as she fell - a great deal slower than Noah by using Confusion to control her descent.

When Noah and Kaname looked around, they found themselves in a large rectangular room… Filled with cages full of Pokémon. The two collectively swallowed, but as of yet, the Pokémon in the room hadn't made a sound to give them away.

"What do we do? This isn't where your dad is!" whispered Kaname.

"Nope," said Kanzo, "But I bet if we can free these Pokémon, they'll help us. What'd'ya say, guys? Chance at freedom?"

There was a shuffling and light clattering as some of them moved around or grabbed the bars of their cages.

"How do we get these open, though?" asked Kaname.

"Iiiiiiiice, then puuuuuunch," said Noah. He tapped Kanzo on the shoulder.

Kanzo nodded.

"But that'll make a ton of noise!" said Kaname.

"Right," said Kanzo, "Which is why _you're_ gonna go watch the entrance. Go open the door and keep watch."

Kaname nodded nervously and went to the door. She didn't open it.

"Actually," she said, "I have a really bad feeling about opening this."

As she said that, a shadow further darkened the other side of the door. Kaname put her hands over her mouth and backed away from the door as it opened - and revealed Mel and Nina.

Kaname took a few breaths, each more shallow than the last, then almost threw up in her mouth and held it back. She shuddered.

"Sorry, kid," whispered Mel. "What're- Whoa."

He saw the room in full, even in the gloom.

"I see what's takin' so long," he said.

"We gotta get these Pokémon outta here," said Kanzo. "They could help, and they deserve to be free too."

"You're crazy!" hissed Mel. "If we let them out, that human'll notice for sure! We could lose our chance to save your dad!"

"I can't just leave them! My dad wouldn't ju-"

"Kanzo!" said Nina. "Would your father save _them_ over _you_?"

Kanzo looked from her back at the rows of cages and back again.

"I… I don't know. But _I_ would, and I'm the one standing here, not my dad. I'll save my dad, too. I'm _not_ leaving them here. Kaname, go with them. Find my dad. Noah and I will stay and break these Pokémon out."

"Splitting up, again?!" said Nina. "It's too dangerous down here! There's at least ten humans wandering around! We'll get caught."

"Then, Noah, we better work fast. The more we free, the more allies we have when we're caught. What'd'ya say?"

Noah nodded twice, quickly.

"There," said Kanzo. "Now go on. We'll catch up. Let's go, Noah."

Nina opened the door and followed Mel and Kaname out into the hallway.

"Be careful," she whispered before she closed the door.

Noah ran over to the first cage and used Ice Beam on the lock, then Kanzo pulled back a fist, focused, and punched the lock off. The shattering of the ice and the loud clack of the lock snapping open seemed even louder in the silence of the room.

* * *

"It's that way," said Kaname. "In there. I'm sure."

"Here?" said Mel. He reached up and turned the doorknob, then peered through the crack between the door and the doorframe. He quietly closed the door.

"Yup. There's a few of 'em in there, asleep. It's dark, though. Real dark."

"Do you think the clanging from Kanzo and Noah will wake them?" wondered Nina.

"Nah," said Mel, "We can hardly here it all the way down this way. Behind both these doors? No way. Let's wait for them. Kanzo can see in there, grab that human's Pokéballs, and we can make our escape. The kid was right."

* * *

"Croconaw?! What're you doing here?" said Kanzo.

The Croconaw from the lake near his home was in a cage, mouth taped shut. It looked exhausted.

Noah and Kanzo broke Croconaw out and had to rip the tape off his snout. He breathed in and worked his jaw, but seemed ok.

"Machop?! How'd you get here? _Why_ are you- You stubborn moron!"

"Hey, I-"

"I've never been happier to see a Pokémon in my entire life!"

Croconaw _hugged_ him, suddenly.

"Uhh," said Kanzo, "I'm, uhh, I'm glad to see you too? Wait, no I'm not, this is horrible! Who else is here?!"

Croconaw let go. "It's just me, I think. I hope. A different human came through the forest after you left and tried to catch a few Pokémon in the neighborhood. They almost got Mankey, but _I_ stepped in to save him. Mightyena got away, too, last I saw. And her pups. By the time my fight was over, we were the only ones by the lake, just me, the human, and their Arbok."

"That's good, at least," said Kanzo. "We need to free the rest of these Pokémon! Don't you know Ice Beam, too? Help Noah work on the locks!"

Croconaw nodded and got to work.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" wondered Mel aloud. "It's makin' me-"

The door opened in front of them and a sleepy human looked down at them, mid-yawn.

Nina reached out and grabbed the human by the head, then slammed its face into her other elbow. The human slumped and they pulled it aside and closed the door.

Nina went from calm to nearly having a panic attack in the span of a second, but she kept her mouth shut and just gestured wildly.

"Shh! Shh! That was great, Nina, now calm down! They'll hear you!"

"カエデ？" came a curious voice from the other side of the door.

"Kaname! Go get them! Now!" hissed Mel.

He and Nina backed away from the door and prepared to use Hydro Pump. Kaname scampered down the hallway and shoved the door open to the room full of cages. There were more than twenty Pokémon that had been freed, but more than half were still in cages.

"Kanzo! We're gonna get spotted! We need help! Hurry!" she said aloud.

The door where Mel and Nina were opened. This human was much more awake.


	5. Rescue 04

**Day 14**

* * *

Mel and Nina hit the human with Hydro Pump and smashed it against the wall inside the room, which made the door to the room bang open completely.

"Gigs up, kid!" yelled Mel. "Move it!"

"Everybody out!" yelled Kanzo to the room full of Pokémon. "Anyone who wants to help _me_ save my father, follow me! Sorry I couldn't get all of you!"

He started to run out of the room while Pokémon ran for it, but he stopped when he noticed Noah still freezing locks. Croconaw tugged on his arm.

"What're you doing?! And you, you dumb Quagsire! Let's go!"

Noah looked over at them, looked back at the frozen lock, and turned to smash it open with his tail.

Kanzo looked from Noah to the door. Mel and Nina had rushed into the room and out of sight. He looked back at a cage in front of him. A two Pokémon he didn't recognize were crammed in together - one green with spikes all over and a flower on its head, and the other a little toy with blades on its chest.

"Help me get these two out and we'll go," said Kanzo to Croconaw.

"Hey! Noah! One more! Let's do it!" he yelled up to the Quagsire.

"Agh," growled Croconaw. "You're gonna get us caught!"

He used his Ice Beam anyway and Machop smashed the lock.

"Now let's go!" he said. While Kanzo waited for Noah to catch up, followed by a lizard with a yellow crest on its head, Croconaw ran for the door and took off to escape.

"I need to go help Mel and Nina! Can you get them out, Noah?!"

Kanzo didn't wait for a response, he just turned and ran with Kaname to the room where they found Nina and a different Feraligatr in the middle of a fight with Mel trying to escape from an Ivysaur's Vine Whip. Kanzo burst into the room and leapt over a bed to bite Ivysaur's vines.

"Agh!" it yelled, and dropped Mel, who had several belts in his hands with Pokéballs on them. Mel immediately used Aqua Jet and went bouncing around the room until he slid across the floor and popped out of his shell to Skull Bash the enemy Feraligatr.

Nina let go and backed away toward the door while Kanzo snatched up another belt.

"Let's go, kid!" said Mel. "One of these's gotta be your dad! Come on!"

Nina ran out of the room ahead of them and they followed after her. Kaname had trouble keeping up, but Kanzo snatched her up and put her up on his shoulders.

"Hang on! Goin' up!" he said.

They rounded a corner, ran down a hallway, rounded another corner, ran down _another_ hallway, and turned to a staircase. Doors started slamming open around them as they started up. Only Noah was behind Kanzo, with the three Pokémon they saved last running up the stairs.

Noah, Kaname, and Kanzo were the only ones to see - the human that had taken Kanzo's father had been in a different room, on the other side of the one they'd attacked. He had his belt on.

Noah practically pushed Kanzo up the stairs with his head so Kanzo took off again, fighting back tears and anger. Kaname jumped off his shoulders and stood alone on the stairs.

Kanzo and Noah stopped and turned.

"Kaname?!"

There was a bright flash and Kaname vanished behind it, forcing everyone who had been looking to shield their eyes for a moment. When they could see again, Kaname was no Ralts, but a Kirlia. She Teleported down the stairs to try and snatch away a Pokéball from the human's belt - and succeeded - but was smacked in the head by the human before it drew a different Pokéball and called out Raticate.

Kaname Teleported to the top of the stairs.

"Come on! It's too late!" she yelled.

A Koffing at the top of the stairs with her set loose a Smog to cover them and Kanzo and Noah ran for it. The Koffing lagged, so Kanzo just grabbed it out of the air and put it under his arm.

"Thanks-!" he yelled to it between coughing fits. "Come o- on!

There were small skirmishes all over the Pokémon Center on their way out that broke up as Pokémon made a run for it with them, right out the front door. Cries of freedom echoed through Olivine City just after one in the morning as Pokémon captured by Team Rocket ran for the city limits.

* * *

A small crowd of Pokémon gathered in the forest outside the city. Kanzo still had the belt he'd stolen, and Mel had the three he'd taken as well. Kaname still hadn't opened the single Pokéball she'd managed to steal. Once they all caught their breath, and bunched up, Kaname approached Kanzo. Without all her hair in her face, her apologetic expression was even more pronounced.

She held up the Pokéball.

"I… I'm sorry," she said. "But… This is-"

"It's not my dad," he said. "I figured. Missed, huh?"

Their new Kirlia slumped and started to tear up.

"Hey," said Kanzo, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, it's fine, ok? You tried - heck, so hard you evolved! And we saved all these other Pokémon, too! I'll get another chance."

Nothing he said seemed to console her. Instead, she sniffled and looked up at him.

"You're the one hurt," she said, "Why're _you_ telling _me_ 'it's ok'?"

Kanzo could only give her a pained smile and shrug.

"Anyone know how you open these things?" said Mel, defeated.

The Pokémon worked together and found out how to release Pokémon from their Pokéballs, then handed them to Kanzo for him to snap in half. More than one Pokémon came out hostile, but when faced with the crowd of enemies, they were all content with running away - either toward the city and their old masters, or to freedom under their own terms.

The ordeal took until the sky threatened sunrise, and the crowd started to dispurse. The Cacnea, Pawniard, and Jangmo-o who were the last to be saved, as well as Koffing, a Quilava, and a Noctowl, all stayed behind to ask questions.

In particular, they wanted to talk to Kanzo and Noah, who had saved them directly.

"Hoooooold oooon," said Noah. "Whaaaat's everyoooooone's naaaame?"

The Pawniard froze up and rubbed one of its arms with the other arm.

"Yeah," said Kanzo, "And what kind of Pokémon are you? I don't recognize all of you."

Since they'd formed a rough circle, they started left to right.

"I, uhh," said the Cacnea, "I'm a Cacnea. My master's daughter named me… Well, she called me Prickle Pear."

"I'm a Jangmo-o," said the lizard with the yellow scale on its head. "My trainer didn't give me a name, but my mom named me Kabu. I'm from a long way away, but I don't know exactly where."

Everyone looked at Pawniard. It mumbled at first, so Mel barked out a, "Speak up!"

"I- I'm Lea!" it said. "My… My trainer was some rich woman. She named me, uhh… Penthesilea. She's annoying, ok?! I'm not goin' back there! Just… Just call me Lea."

"Koffiiiiing's Koffing!" said the Koffing. "Koffing's trainer didn't nickname, and Koffing _had_ no name! Juuust Koffing!"

"Same," said the Quilava, "Except, ya know, I'm not a Koffing. Quilava."

The Noctowl turned its head and looked annoyed. "I'm a Noctowl," it said, "And my trainer thought he was funny - he wasn't - when he named me Hooters. I'm not going back either! He tried to use me to peep at women! Dirty old man! Just call me Noctowl, for now!"

"And you?" asked the Quilava. "What about you two?"

"Iiiiiiii'm Nooooooah," said Noah, "A Quuuuuagsire."

"Kanzo, a Machop. We, uhh… We came here to try and save my dad, but-"

"We know," said Noctowl. It turned its head. "And we failed."

Kanzo looked to the ground. "We did."

"But you have a plan!" said Noctowl. "I know that look."

Everyone looked at Kanzo. He sighed and looked up to talk to them.

"I do," he said. "It's… Probably not what you're expecting."

He heaved another sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"My dad," he continued, "Always told me stories of the training he used to do when he was my age. He's from Hoenn, but he never told me how to get there. He said one day that we'd go together, when I was older. The last time we saw him, though, he told Noah, and Noah told me.

There's a Fighting Pokémon colony at the smoking mountain in Hoenn. If I go there, and I train there, I might be able to evolve, get more fighting experience, and be able to save my father."

He crossed his arms.

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna just leave him here. But now I'm just putting other Pokémon in danger for my own personal issues. We got lucky this time - really lucky - that everyone made it out ok. What about next time? If we fail again? Or if we get lucky that time, what about the time after that? I can't keep doing this."

Mel nodded and so did Nina.

"So, you're gonna do as your father told you," said Nina. "Right? Find a way to Hoenn?"

"Kaname?" said Kanzo. "If you can sense my dad, what about your sister? Shouldn't you be able to track her too?"

Kaname shook her head. "It's too far. That's why I got lost where you found me. I can't track things from far away, and the Pokéballs just make it harder. She could be anywhere. I told you - I'm staying with you. We couldn't save your dad, but if you're going somewhere to get stronger, I'm going too."

"Hey, count me in," said Lea. "I don't have anywhere to go, anyway. _And_ you saved me. It's my duty to repay you!"

She slapped the blades on the ends of her arms together twice.

"I bet I could find the desert in Hoenn if I go with you," said Pear. "Cacnea like me _come_ from Hoenn!"

"Count me out," said Quilava. "I'm going home to find my trainer. He must be worried about me - it's been weeks."

"I'm not crossing the ocean!" said Noctowl. "But… But I _can_ follow your father around. It was that human the Kirlia stole from, right? I can follow that human and spread the word! I get to stay over dry land, and I can still help. That alright with you?"

"Oh," said Kanzo, "I didn't free you guys 'cause I expected you to, I dunno, owe me. I just did what I thought the right thing to do was. If I was stuck in those cages, I would'a wanted someone to try and save me."

Koffing lowered itself and belched out some gases.

"You didn't get everyone," it said, "But Koffing'd be glad you even tried if Koffing was them. Thanks a ton. Koffing has nothing to offer, though, sorry. Koffing lives in Olivine City, too. Nowhere to go but home."

"That's alright," said Kanzo. "I'm just happy you get to _go_ home. Be careful, living here with Team Rocket and all these humans around."

"Well, hey," said Quilava, "Not _all_ humans are bad."

Kanzo scoffed. "Yeah? Well, if I gave you six Bluk berries and said one was rotten, but I wouldn't tell which, would you just bite into each one 'til you found the rotten one?"

Quilava cringed. "Eugh. Point made. You'll see, though… I hope."

"Pfft, yeah. Me, too, Quilava. Anyway… I'm exhausted."

"Everyone who's sticking around," said Nina, "Follow us. We'll go find somewhere safe to sleep and Mel and I will take turns keeping watch."

Noctowl took off and paused midair to call down to them.

"I'll keep an eye on that human for you," it said. "You just go do what you need to do! I'm psychic, too, so it'll be easy! You just go and come back safe, and I'll let your dad know you're still out there, first chance I get! Good luck!"

It flew away. Quilava and Koffing split off as well, leaving the others to follow Nina deeper into the forest.

* * *

After they got some rest, and the sun was starting to sink through the sky again, the group of eight Pokémon had another conversation while they gathered food and sat to eat.

"Well, kid," said Mel, "We did what we could for ya. Sorry we didn't save your dad, even if we did get to help all those other Pokémon."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, sir," said Kanzo. "You guys put up a great fight. You did everything you could - I saw you. You did more for me than Pokémon I've known my whole life, and I could never thank you enough for that."

Nina nodded. "Well said, for one so young. I'm proud to have helped you, even if I did fail. You'd be a good leader, someday."

"He's about to be a leader now," said Kaname. "If we're all going with him, that means he's the leader, right?"

Kabu snorted and tilted his head. "Ehh, we'll see. I want to follow where he's going, but I never said I'd take orders. You want me to say you're the 'leader,' we're gonna duel. Win or lose, I don't care, but I wanna know you're… Well, 'leader' material."

"Hey!" said Lea, "He saved us over his own father! He even turned back when things started to go wrong, for the three of us _specifically_! I think you doubting him is insulting!"

Kanzo shook his head and bit into one of the berries they'd found.

"Nope," he said, "Kabu's right. I don't even know if I'm gonna be a good leader. If he wants a fight, I'd be happy to battle with him. Dad always said fighting was its own language."

"Well," said Pear, "I think you're already real smart and tough, even if you're not that much older than us… I think. Buuuut, I _do_ kinda want to see you two fight. I wouldn't fight you myself, but I _would_ like to see more before just… Ya know, doing what you say. I want to help, like Kabu said, but…"

Kanzo shook his head again.

"You don't have to explain it to me," he said, "I get it. But tomorrow, if you don't mind. We really need to rest, get real sleep tonight, and we can take care of all that in the morning."

"We'll stay this last night," said Mel, "But then Nina, Noah, and me gotta head home. They got families, and I got Pokémon _like_ family I gotta get back to. We wanna see ya succeed, Kanzo, but we just can't stick around."

"I wouldn't ask you to," said Kanzo. "I hope I get to come back and visit you someday. If Kaname's with me, I know we just have to go north of Gyarados Lake to find you guys, right?"

"I don't plan on moving anytime soon," said Nina. "Stop by anytime!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaabsolutely," said Noah. He stuck a whole Bluk berry in his mouth and smiled broadly.

Kanzo chuckled at that, but the conversation died away after.

The Pokémon spent another night outside Olivine City, taking turns keeping watch and sleeping.

* * *

 **Day 15**

* * *

When morning came, Mel, Nina, and Noah didn't leave right away. Everyone had something for breakfast, waited a while for the food to settle, then Nina stood up with Kabu and Kanzo to oversee their duel.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Kabu the… Jang…?"

"Jangmo-o!" provided Kabu.

"-Jangmo-o, and Kanzo the Machop!" finished Nina. "Ready! Begin!"

Kabu snorted and started forward, but at a walking pace, balanced. As he and Kanzo got closer together, Kabu started walking to the side, but always kept his head facing Kanzo.

"You're a Fighting Pokémon," he said, "But _I'm_ a Dragon Pokémon. I'm from a proud colony of my kind, and I'm not just gonna roll over and let you win this. I don't care who wins - I want a good fight."

Kanzo turned in place and kept his guard up.

"Sounds good to me," said Kanzo. "I was the only Machop where I'm from. We're two different fighters. Win or lose, yeah, this'll be good."

Kabu and Kanzo traded Leer attacks before Kanzo dashed forward with a Karate Chop. Kabu dodged and Tackled right back, but he couldn't knock over Kanzo. Kanzo turned the hit into a Vital Throw, and slammed Kabu into the dirt. He raised a hand for another Karate Chop and Kabu stayed down, holding a Bide. Kanzo struck once, twice, three times, but Kabu unleashed his Bide before the fouth blow hit home.

Kabu burst up from the ground and threw Kanzo back through the clearing, almost into a tree. Kanzo started to recover, but Kabu approached quickly and plowed into him with a Headbutt that _did_ send him into the tree.

"Focus, Kanzo!" yelled Mel. "Remember what Nina taught you! If it doesn't help in a fight, it ain't help at all!"

Kanzo recovered and dodged another Headbutt, but not the follow-up Dragon Tail from Kabu. He was thrown back into the middle of the clearing, but he got to his feet well ahead of Kabu's next attack. Kanzo used Focus Energy, poised himself, and intercepted Kabu with Submission. The two rolled in the grass before Kabu was hurled away and hit the ground hard on his side.

The two got up from taking the Submission, out of breath. Kanzo gave another Leer, but Kabu puffed out his chest with Work Up. Kabu rushed forward again and Kanzo waited. Kabu Tackled and Kanzo took the hit, into another Vital Throw. This time, Kabu hit harder than before. He might not have learned the lesson, but Kanzo was more used to handling his weight the second time.

Kabu recovered quickly, but not quickly enough. Kanzo stepped in, focused, and threw what he hoped was a Dynamic Punch. He found his success when his fist struck Kabu right in the large yellow scale on his head. Kabu was blown back through the grass, rolling over and over. When he finally stopped and stood up, he wobbled in place, dizzy, before falling to the grass again, head still upright.

"Kabu is _out_! The win goes to Kanzo!" announced Nina.

* * *

Kanzo slumped over, out of breath, and held his left hand in his right. The hand he'd used Dynamic Punch with was numb, but somehow still throbbing like it was in pain.

"Hey," said Kanzo, between breaths, "Nina…! I did it!"

"That you did!" said Nina, approaching him. "That was great for your first one, too. Right on the head! Now you've just got to practice it."

Kaname went over to Kabu first and used Heal Pulse.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked. "That was a great fight. You were really into it!"

Kabu stood up as soon as she was done and shook his entire body out.

"Thanks," he said, "But I never saw that last one coming. And that counter thing he did - I have no idea how to deal with that."

Kanzo overheard and approached.

"It's Vital Throw," he said. "I can't just bust it out, I gotta take a hit first. Well, I'm not supposed to _get hit_ , but I can't use it like my dad yet. I'm supposed to just turn your own strength against you, but I never had anyone to practice with besides him."

"Still," said Kabu, "You're good. We should train together while we're on the road. I bet we could learn a thing or two from each other."

Lea and Prickle Pear walked over to offer their own input.

"There," said Lea, "See? I told you he wasn't weak!"

"I never said he was," said Kabu.

"Well… Still," said Lea, "I don't want to hear you insult him again. Insulting him is like insulting _me_ now, too!"

"Uhh," said Kanzo, embarrassed, "You make it sound like I'm your master or something."

Lea was taken aback.

"Oh! No! Not like that! Perhaps I've heard too many stories of human knights and heroes, though. My old master was annoying, and she never let me train if she was around, but she taught me all about being an honorable fighter. If you're going to be our leader, it's my job to defend your body _and_ your honor!"

"I, uhh… I don't know how to respond to that besides… Thanks?"

"Hehe," said Pear, "I bet she likes you now, huh?"

Lea flinched and turned to Pear.

"What?" she said, "That's not it at all! It's much more complex than that, I assure you! I have no problems admitting exactly what I feel, but love isn't it! It's… Well, I don't know what it is, but it's not that!"

"Hehe, sorry," said Pear, "It just looked like that to me, that's all. Anyway, I guess this means Kanzo's definitely the leader, right? So we should head for the water and try to find a way to cross the ocean?"

Kanzo cleared his throat. "Yeah, I, uhh, I'd say that's a good idea. This whole conversation just got really weird so… Yeah, let's just get a move on."

He turned to Mel, Nina, and Noah, who were just standing by, watching and listening, each with their own impression on things. At first Kanzo had just intended on thanking them, but when Lea bowed, he ended up bowing too, before he made a conscious decision about it. He straightened quickly, and it was obvious that Lea waited for him to do so before she straightened herself.

"T-, uhh… Thank you. Really. All three of you," said Kanzo. "I don't know what I would've done without each and every one of you. You've changed my life, for sure. I'll never forget you guys."

"I'd find it tough to forget you, too, kid," said Mel. "Save travels."

Nina nodded. "Yes, I feel the same. Remember what we worked on together, too, and you'll have no trouble making your way in the world. Your father taught you well, already, so just put it all into practice."

"Aaaaaand beeeeee caaaaaareful," said Noah. "Iiiiiiii waaaaant to seeeeeee you agaaaaaaain, soooooomeday."

"Yeah," said Kanzo. "Me too, Noah. Thanks again, all of you. I'll be back. That's a promise."

"Ehh," said Mel, "I won't hold ya to it. More important things to do, ya know? Like savin' your dad, and makin' it home safe. But I'd be lyin' if I said I'm not lookin' forward to it."

"Good bye, Kanzo," said Nina. "I hope your trip turns out to be just what you need."

"Seeeeeeee yaaaaaaaa," said Noah, with a wave.

The three turned to go, and Kanzo, Kaname, Pear, Lea, and Kabu watched them go. Only once they were almost out of sight did Kanzo turn, and his new friends turn with him, toward the ocean to the west… The way to Hoenn.


	6. To Hoenn 01

Rather than head to the beach near Olivine City, the group of five Pokémon decided it would be best to continue west out of view of the city. Kanzo and Kaname felt the absence of their old guides acutely; rather than caution, they were viewed with curiosity by the native Pokémon they traveled past.

None seemed more curious, however, than the Murkrow that started following them. It glided between the trees and seemed to be keeping a distance, but Lea noticed it after a few minutes. She pretended not to see and tapped Kanzo on the arm.

"Hey," she said, "Someone's following us. In the trees. What'd we do?"

Kanzo shrugged and kept walking. "Nothing, I guess. They're free to follow us, but if they try to get ahead of us, we might be in for a trap. Just keep an eye out - Uhh, but I guess you were already doing that."

Lea looked back, and the Murkrow was gone.

"Well, too late," she said. "I lost it."

"What was it?"

"A Murkrow."

"We should be able to handle a few Murkrow," said Kaname.

The group continued without much care, aside from Lea's shifting gaze, until the Murkrow returned - still alone. It landed on a low-hanging branch ahead of them and tried to get their attention.

"Pardon me!" it called out, "But you seem to be a traveling group, correct? Where is the nearest city? My fellows and I seem to be lost in the forest, and we really could use some direction."

Kanzo gestured with a thumb over his shoulder, a Watmel leaf full of berries on his other shoulder.

"If you just follow the coast," he said, "Olivine City is back that way. Just be careful of Team Rocket if you're going there. We just barely made it out of the city."

The Murkrow had no readable expression, but it looked in the direction Kanzo indicated, listened to him, and nodded.

"I appreciate the assistance," it said. "As a matter of fact… I'm inclined to introduce you to my friends. We'll find you - please, continue on your way."

"Whatever you say. We're just heading west for now."

The Murkrow took off and disappeared again.

"Something's… Weird," said Pear. "That Murkrow sounded like it was trained by humans."

"Did it?" said Kanzo.

Lea nodded her agreement. "Big words, yeah. Or it might just be trying too hard. I can't really tell."

"Should we turn for the beach?" asked Kanzo to no one in particular.

"If that Murkrow brings a human," said Kabu, "Especially a _lost_ human, we'll be fine. There's five of us. We got away from Team Rocket. Let's just stay calm, don't make up any crazy-"

A loud squawk interrupted them. Murkrow returned, from the north, and a Dodrio jumped over a nearby bush to follow - with a human riding on its back.

Kanzo dropped the bundle, pushed Kaname - and whoever else might be on his left since he didn't look - back, and Kabu jumped up next to him and snorted. Kabu tilted his head up, displaying his large yellow scale and looking down his nose at a Pokémon much taller than he was.

"Easy!" said Murkrow. "These are my friends! They were confused when I suddenly knew where to go, and they asked to meet the Pokémon I had received help from."

"You can take your _friends_ and _get lost_ ," said Kanzo. "Take another step closer and I'll put you through the nearest tree."

Kabu used Work Up, puffed out his chest, and stomped one of his feet.

"ワンリキーっか？こいつが？" said the human to Murkrow.

"怖い、怖い！" answered Murkrow, cawing the same word twice.

"そりゃ当然だろう？ゲットつもりはないけど… ちょっとご飯分けて上げようか？"

"Oh!" said Murkrow. "He has offered for us to share food with you - probably to thank you for your help."

"We've got food of our own," said Kanzo, "And we can find more just fine without you."

"Kanzo," said Pear, from behind him, "If we refuse, we might make him mad. They're just trying to be nice. We could just, ya know, take the food, hang around for a bit, and go."

"The human's kinda young," said Lea, "No way he's with Team Rocket. It's probably ok - we just need to keep an eye out."

"After what happened to you guys," said Kanzo, "You're seriously ok with just accepting food from a human?! What if you get captured again?!"

"I think they're right," said Kaname. "Actually, you being mad is starting to scare him."

"What? How do you know?!"

"I'm a Ral- Uhh, Kirlia! We can sense emotions from humans and Pokémon! I'm Psychic, remember?"

"なんか、困ってるみたいだな、ヤミカラス。"

"He's aware you seem troubled," said Murkrow. "If you're that adamant about avoiding humans, we can be on our way."

"No!" yelled Kaname. "It's fine! We'll stay and eat!"

Kanzo looked back at her, but she just shrugged.

"You've gotta learn there's different kinds of human, just like there's different kinds of Pokémon. Or did you forget that an evil human took your good dad, and your dad didn't just magically turn evil? It's free food! _And_ it's a good chance for you to learn more."

Kanzo lowered his arms and relaxed slightly, but he kept his eye on the human as it got off the Dodrio.

"Yeah, well," said Kanzo, "When this goes bad, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

The human seemed to have quite a bit stored in bags that were strapped to his Dodrio, including bowls for brown pellets that he started setting out. He released more of his own Pokémon so they would eat as well. Once they were all out, Kanzo could see he had a Golem, Dodrio, Murkrow, and three others he didn't recognize.

One of them, a floating disk with arms and eyes, approached Kaname as soon as it was out.

"Oh! Another Psychic Pokémon! It's been so long!" it said.

"What Pokémon are you?" asked Kaname.

"I'm a Metang! I got to meet a Kirlia somewhere besides in a fight!"

"What about those two?" asked Kanzo.

"Hmm? Oh, They're Gabite and Charcoal, a Charmeleon. Coal's our master's first Pokémon, and he's easily the strongest one."

All of them had barely the time to start introductions or eat, when Kabu overheard Metang and immediately paraded up to Charcoal and looked him over.

"You're the strongest?" said Kabu. "You're not even that big. I think the big Rock Pokémon should be stronger."

Charcoal gave Kabu an unamused look and threw one of the pellets of food into his mouth, choosing not to respond.

"オイオイ、コールを怒らせるなよ。悪い目にあうぞ。"

Murkrow leaned over from where he and Dodrio were eating to translate.

"He advises you not to antagonize Charcoal. Things won't end well if you do."

"Hmph," said Kabu. "I'll be back after we eat, then."

Kabus started backing up, but always faced Charcoal.

"I want a duel with you before we part ways. You seem overconfident, and it bothers me."

"Hmph," snorted Charcoal. He kept eating and watched Kabu back away.

"Kabu," said Kaname, "We're trying to show Kanzo that humans _aren't_ always looking for a fight. Can't we just eat and go and leave it at that?"

Kabu stopped backing up and laid down, keeping upright.

"You can," he said, "But I want a duel."

"You just fought me this morning!" said Kanzo. "Don't get me wrong, I'd rather fight them off and leave too, but only if they're the ones picking a fight."

"It's up to the Charmeleon to accept or not," said Kabu. "I need to seek challenges, or I'll never live up to the legacy of my clan. Besides, fighting is fun, and I can always just recover later. If they aren't Team Rocket, I doubt they'd hurt me enough to cause permanent damage."

Pear sighed loudly, but she didn't object. She just kept eating and watching with Lea.

* * *

"チャコール、お前もやる気が有ったら、いいよ。邪魔はしないぞ。"

Charcoal - having hardly eaten - stood up and entered the space between the two groups - wild and trained Pokémon.

Kabu got up and stepped up as well.

"This isn't gonna end well," said Kaname. She rubbed her forehead and got up to call the duel.

"Ok, you two, just don't be hateful about this," she said aloud. "This is a one-on-one match is between Charcoal, a Charmeleon, and Kabu, a Jangmo-o!"

"一…! 対…! 一!" squawked Murkrow, just after her. The trainer nodded and stayed put to watch.

"I've relayed that they will fight Pokémon to Pokémon, one on one," explained Murkrow. "If you must, please continue."

Kaname raised both her arms. "Ready! Go!"

Charcoal immediately opened his mouth for a Flamethrower, but Kabu dodged and ran forward for a Tackle. The attack landed, but Charcoal didn't budge an inch. Instead, it turned and used Slash to smack Kabu to the ground, then used Flamethrower again in close range.

Kabu disappeared behind the fire, but Charcoal stumbled back when Kabu jumped right through the fire for a Headbutt to his nose. While Charcoal staggered back, stunned from the hit, Kabu whipped a Dragon Tail around for Charcoal's chest. The taller Charmeleon stumbled back further, stopped, and lashed out with a Fire Fang. Kabu dodged, stayed in close, and went for another Headbutt, but now it was Charcoal who used his tail - for an Ember attack.

Kabu stopped in his tracks and found it hard to breathe through the heat, so he used Bide and held his ground. Charcoal turned and Slashed him twice, then jumped back when Kabu tried to unleash Bide. With another Flamethrower, Charcoal pushed Kabu over the edge and the Jangmo-o started to falter.

Charcoal pushed the advantage by jumping in and using Slash again. A few cuts in rapid succession, snarling all the while, and Kabu was down and staying down - but Charcoal didn't stop.

"The match goes to- Hey! Cut it out!" yelled Kaname. She started forward, the trainer jumped to his feet, drew a Pokéball -

And Kanzo leapt halfway across the gap to get between the trainer and Kabu, arms out to block the way.

"退け、ワンリキー！" yelled the human. It threw an arm out to the side and raised the Pokéball.

"Machop! Please! Step aside so-"

Kanzo whirled about, as Charcoal was still attacking Kabu, and Karate Chopped the Charmeleon right in the side of the head. Charcoal sprawled into the grass, falling over Kabu, and Kanzo finished a full turn to face the human again.

Charcoal got up and breathed a Flamethrower across Kanzo from his right. Kanzo shielded his face, but it really only made him more angry.

"All of you, please stop!" yelled Kaname.

Charcoal jumped at Kanzo - aggressive as well as avoiding being recalled by his trainer - but Kanzo had none of it. He threw a Dynamic Punch with his left hand as he turned to face Charcoal fully, and sent the Pokémon right back to the ground on his back.

"If you get up again," said Kanzo, "You better pick a tree you like, 'cause you're gonna be _part_ of it!"

The human started to yell something, but Kanzo quickly glared right at him with a Leer. The trainer's other Pokémon were starting to be provoked by the situation and both sides drew closer to each other.

Kaname raised her arms and started to glow in a pink aura, so Metang prepared to defend from a psychic attack - and all the tension caused a bright flash of light… From Kanzo.

As the light receded, a much larger Machoke stood in the middle of everything, guarding the wounded Kabu. His Leer turned to a Scary Face, and when he yelled again it was with a slightly deeper voice.

"All 'o you better back off!" he said, "Now! Lea, Pear, grab Kabu! We're leaving!"

The two scrambled over and lifted Kabu together, then started to retreat. Charcoal got over the dizzying effects of Dynamic Punch and stood up, shaking it off and preparing another attack. Before he could do anything, though, he vanished in a red light - into the Pokéball the human had drawn from the get-go. Kanzo put it together and it gave him pause, which translated to the other Pokémon traveling with him.

There was a moment where no one moved, when they saw the change in Kanzo's expression and the relax in his body.

"Kanzo," said Kaname, to break the brief silence, "A human is only allowed to carry around six Pokémon. He has six. He wasn't going to try and take Kabu. He was trying t-"

"Yeah, I get it now, alright?" said Kanzo. "I get it."

He stood up straighter and lowered his arms. When he did, he was suddenly aware that he had trickles of blood running down his arms where his skin had split open from the muscle he'd grown out of nowhere. He was suddenly out of breath, and he also realized he'd hadn't been breathing.

He started to back away, but made sure to keep facing the human.

"I'm sorry about Charcoal," said Murkrow. "He's been like this ever since he evolved about a week ago. We didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault," said Kanzo. "We shouldn't have stayed, and Kabu was the one who demanded a fight. We're leaving. But don't follow us. Good luck on your travels."

Kaname went to join Lea, Pear, and Kabu, so Kanzo started to follow. He never took his eye off the human and his Pokémon, until they were out of sight completely.

* * *

As the sun started to set, the group settled just on the edge of the forest to the south. Olivine City was still in view, but it was nearly on the horizon.

Lea and Pear set down Kabu and Kaname used Heal Pulse to help him recover. As soon as he could, he stood up, and approached Kanzo. He dipped his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I lost - and I shouldn't have been so proud. I put you in harm's way, and you saved me again. I'll hold my tongue next time, even if we meet another arrogant Pokémon like that Charmeleon."

Kanzo seemed to contemplate for a moment, but he responded.

"Don't worry about it. I thought that human was going to try and capture you while you were down. If I had known more - that he was trying to help you - things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand."

"But you evolved!" said Pear. "That's gotta count for something, right! What if you could help your dad now?!"

Kanzo shook his head and sat down. He rubbed his aching arms and left hand.

"No," he said, "This would be even worse right now. I'm taller, my arms are longer, I'm definitely a lot stronger… But now I have no idea how to carry myself. I nearly tripped more than once just walking here - over nothing. I can't fight like this. And evolving didn't give me any new techniques, or a new strategy. I'm still right where I was before. And I'm still going to Hoenn."

Lea picked up a stone and started sharpening one of her blades on it.

"Well," she said, "We'll stick with you. I've got nowhere to go back to, anyway, so it'll be at least me."

"We could help you get used to, uhh, yourself?, again," offered Pear.

"Can we do that tomorrow?" asked Kaname. "There's been way too much in just one day for me already. That Heal Pulse tired me out, too."

"Plus we don't have food," said Lea, scraping the rock over one of her blades.

"Aww, did we forget the berries?!" said Pear.

"I was too focused on the human," said Kanzo. "Sorry."

"It's my fault," said Kabu, "I'll go get the food. You guys rest. I'll be back. I really should pay you back for healing me twice, anyway, Kaname."

Kaname sat roughly and weakly waved a hand.

"It's fine," she said, "I couldn't just leave you all cut up like that. But I'm not gonna complain if you want to do it. My head hurts."

Kabu didn't wait for anyone else to agree or disagree, he just turned and went back into the forest. Everyone else settled down to rest after the excitement, and Pear dozed off shortly after that.

Kabu returned later with a beat-up plastic bag hanging from his tail full of various berries. In particular, most of the space was taken up by a large Watmel berry.

"Ooh!" said Lea. She dropped her stone and got up to meet him. "Where'd you find that? Can I have it?!"

Kabu moved his tail closer to her.

"Sure," he said, "Sweet stuff isn't really my thing, but it's not as bad as bitter berries. It'd probably be better for you to cut it up, anyway, since if anyone else tried we might just make a mess."

Lea took the whole bag off his tail and went with him to the group. She set the bag down, carefully removed the Watmel berry, and ignored the rest. Everyone else was at least curious, but after retrieving something to munch on, they watched Lea with the Watmel berry.

She set it in the sand and cut into it carefully at first, but was soon stripping away the rind and slicing up the sweet, waterlogged interior. She stabbed one of her arms into a slice and started to eat, at which point everyone else also started eating more actively.

"So," said Pear, "What do we do tomorrow? Keep going west?"

She took another bite of an Aspear berry and looked to the others in turn. It was Kanzo who spoke up first.

"I think we're far enough away," he said, "But we need a way to cross the ocean that doesn't involve me trying to swim with all of you hanging onto me. I'm not a Water Pokémon - I can't swim as fast as most of them can. We might need to spend a few days out near the beach until we run into a Pokémon that would be willing to help us."

No one had a response, so there was more munching to fill the silence.

"We could try and find a boat," said Lea. "Humans travel to Hoenn all the time. I bet we could try to make a raft with wood. I could chop down trees and cut them up, but…"

"But how do we tie them together?" said Pear. "I can't use Vine Whip, and even if I could, I can't hold stuff that big for that long."

"And I'd still be the one swimming," said Kanzo. "It's a good back-up plan - the raft - but I don't think it's a good idea to sneak into a human boat."

"Well, we can figure that out tomorrow," said Kaname. "We should find somewhere safe and sleep, or take turns sleeping."

When they were finished eating, they followed Kanzo into the forest, where he used Foresight to guide them.

The night passed peacefully.


	7. To Hoenn 02

The late morning found the odd collection of Pokémon wandering the beach, heading west. Wingull flew overhead, curious, and other Pokémon would vanish into the surf ahead of them. They walked, wandering into the surf to cool off now and then, but to no avail.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon that someone spotted anything worth attention. Kabu, wandering further north on the beach than anyone else, noticed a lake between the beach and forest. There was a Magikarp flopping weakly toward the beach and, though it had covered quite a distance for not having legs, it was clear the large fish would die before reaching the ocean.

Kabu came running through the sand to the rest of the group.

"There's a Magikarp up over there that needs help," he said. "If we get it to the ocean, it might be able to help us find a ride."

"We should go and help anyway," said Kanzo. He and Kabu started up the last dune before the grass.

"I would like to," said Kabu, "But it looks too big for me to just drag around on my own. At least you can use your arms to carry things - and you're probably strong enough to lift it."

The rest of the party ended up following after them, mostly out of boredom and curiosity, as they walked over to the Magikarp. When they got close enough to be within earshot, they could hear Magikarp gasping, exhausted. Kanzo approached and knelt down.

"Hey," he said, "If you're heading for the ocean, stick out your tongue."

Magikarp's tongue flopped out of its open mouth and it looked at Kanzo with sunken eyes.

"Say no more," said Kanzo. He tilted Magikarp up partially onto its belly, got his left hand under it, and lifted the huge fish over his head.

The six returned to the beach at a hearty jog before Kanzo used a quick spin into a Seismic Toss to launch Magikarp out into the water. It landed in a gigantic splash, vanished for a moment, then resurfaced and swam through the surf toward them.

"Hey," it said slowly, though not nearly as slow as Noah, "Thanks for the help. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Why were you doing that?" asked Kaname. "You could've gotten very hurt. You're lucky a Flying Pokémon hadn't snatched you up."

Magikarp blew bubbles for a moment, but it responded.

"My trainer left me in that lake because I wouldn't evolve for her. I really tried, and I grew this big from our training. She got mad at me and released me back there. I tried to stay put - in case she came back - but then the food ran out… And I was all alone."

"That's horrible," said Lea. "Well, you're free now. I guess you should just try and stay away from humans after all that."

"Actually," said Kabu, "Could we ask you to help us, in return? We need a Water Pokémon to take us to Hoenn. Something like a Wailmer, a Milotic, a bunch of Alomomola-"

"Bunch of what?" said Lea.

At the same time, and quieter, Pear said, "A Gyarados."

Kabu started to answer Lea, Kaname started to scold Pear, and the resulting clamor just ended up a jumble of voices and words to Magikarp and Kanzo. While they had their conversations, Kanzo leaned down to Magikarp.

"We just need help getting across the ocean. I've heard that Lapras do that, too, but if you can find any big Water Pokémon we can all ride - or more than one - we'd really appreciate it. We didn't help you so you'd help us, but- We could use the help."

"I'll see if I can find one," said Magikarp.

When it started to swim away, the other four were taken out of their conversations.

"He's going?" asked Kaname.

"He is. Let's hang out here and take turns in the surf so he can find us again. We've been walking all day in the sun, so I bet you all are tired."

"I'm not," said Lea. "I could do this all day!"

"I'm fine," said Pear, "Especially with the water."

"I won't complain," said Kabu.

Kaname was already sitting in the wet sand. She looked up at the others.

"Well," she said, " _I'm_ exhausted. If it weren't for the water, this would be like a desert. It's _hot_."

Pear grinned. "Yup! I love it!"

* * *

Magikarp returned several times to report failures, and the sun began to set after a few hours. When at last they would have just enough time to reach the forest and find a place to sleep, Kanzo stopped Magikarp when it returned.

"Hey," he said, crouching in the shallow water, "We've got to go. I appreciate that you looked - and sorry about the Tentacruel thing you mentioned - but we need to find a safe place to sleep. We'll keep heading west and see what we can do for ourselves. You should head out into the ocean; you've spent enough time stuck here."

Kanzo got up while Magikarp floated, speechless, and he returned to his group. Magikarp watched as they turned to go, and he blew bubbles into the water. Rather than sad, he found himself angry. He'd lost a trainer because of his weakness, and now, after these Pokémon had saved him, he'd been useless. After all the battles he'd been in, the training he'd done, it was infuriating.

The party stopped when they heard splashing water. As they turned, the sand began to jump and the ground shook. Magikarp was turning blue, growing fangs and a crest on its head, and Thrashing about in a fit of Rage. As he gnashed his teeth and flopped about, he began to glow brighter than the fading sun and grow, grow, grow.

The larger he became, the more the ground shook and the more water was sprayed through the air from his tantrum. Just before the glow faded, he let out a roar that was all Gyarados - furious and known throughout the world.

When it was over, though, Gyarados wasn't tired, he was enraged - blinded. He couldn't remember himself, let alone tell friend from foe. As he opened his mouth and another, distinctly yellow glow shone from it, everyone leapt aside to dodge the Hyper Beam Gyarados unleashed. The attack missed and turned sand behind them into a crater of glass shards.

"Magi- Gyarados!" yelled Kanzo. "It's us! We got you to the ocean, remember?! We- Whoa!"

He dove aside to avoid a blast of energy, probably a Dragon Pulse if Kabu were to guess. Kanzo was having less trouble moving, after the day of walking, but he stayed back while Lea and Kabu stepped up.

"We need to calm him down," said Kabu. "If he leaves now, he might not ever remember us."

The massive sea serpent snapped his jaw closed where Kabu used to be standing, while Kabu dodged. When he landed, he continued.

"We need to weaken him and keep his attention. Sometimes, when my family evolves, this happens to them!"

"Got it!" said Lea. She jumped in, before Gyarados fully recoiled from lashing out at Kabu, and used Metal Claw. When the Gyarados didn't react much, she started to back up and just barely avoided getting hit by Gyarados swinging his entire head like a club. When he turned to face her and coiled up to lash out, Lea hopped aside, vanished, and appeared in the air.

Her Feint Attack was a slash down at Gyarados' head, but also didn't seem to do much. A Dragon Tail from Kabu saved her as she fell through the air, because it helped Kabu get Gyarados' attention. Gyarados missed a Crunch for Lea, then swept his tail over the sand as Aqua Tail and smacked Kabu through the air and into the surf.

As the group started to make attempts to damage or weaken Gyarados, he moved further and further from the water, trying to pursue them over land while defending himself. Kabu stayed too close for too long and ended up in Gyarados' jaws, was hit with Ice Fang, and thrown to the sand. Before Gyarados could follow up, Pear jumped to intercept and used Needle Arm.

The blow diverted Gyarados, but it seemed that he still had plenty of fight left… Until Pear followed up with Leech Seed before she backed off and started dragging Kabu back. Kabu got to his feet, and they ran, but the fight was just about over. Leech Seed took effect quickly and restrained Gyarados somewhat before sapping away his strength.

Despite that, Gyarados roared and sprayed Dragon Rage suddenly, flailing his head about. The resulting blast hit Kanzo, Pear, and Kaname mostly by happenstance, before Gyarados crashed to the sand in the waning sunlight, Leech Seed taking its toll.

Pear ran over to remove the Leech Seed right away, and they all gathered near Gyarados' head. Kanzo patted Gyarados on the ridge above its eye and Gyarados opened the eye to look at him.

"You ok? Do you remember us yet? Have you calmed down?"

The eye never moved, and neither did Gyarados. He listened, paused when Kanzo was done speaking, then used Thrash and smashed Kanzo with his head. Kanzo flew back into the sand and Gyarados whipped and coiled about, not so much trying to attack anyone as just being so angry that it threw himself about in another tantrum.

In the middle of all this, Gyarados had half-tied himself in a knot and was undulating through it when he paused - stopped entirely without warning. For the most part, the huge serpent was belly-up in the sand, mouth open. He untied himself and laid still.

Kaname went to Kanzo and used Heal Pulse, but everyone else kept their distance and remained cautious.

"You could have asked me, ya know," said Kaname. "I can sense emotions, remember?"

Kanzo, covered in sand and still a bit dazed, stared up at the sky as she said as much.

"No," he said, "I didn't until you reminded me."

He sat up and waited with the rest.

* * *

When Gyarados finally moved, it was slow, deliberate, almost displaced. His eyes shifted from each of them to the forest he must be able to see over the slope of the beach - to the lake where he'd been trapped. To the others, he suddenly appeared transfixed by something, unmoving. Then…

"I am," he said, in a voice entirely new, low, gravely, but calm, "Free."

His entire form seemed to relax for a moment, but his eyes didn't leave the lake for several more seconds. The first Pokémon he looked at after his statement was Kabu. He leaned, ever so slightly, in Kabu's direction.

"You told them," said Gyarados. "Thank you."

"You ok now?" asked Kanzo. He rubbed the side of his head and started batting away all the sand covering his body.

Gyarados snorted. "No. Not for long. If I help, we go. Now. Soon."

"His mind's not very focused," said Kaname. "There's a lot of underlying, well, anger. It's all he can do right now to just talk with us and keep still. If we get him to start off swimming, give him a direction, it would be easier, I think. Right?"

Gyarados just snorted again and coiled its body a little tighter.

"We need sleep, though," said Kanzo. "If you can keep enough of your body out of the water for us to rest on, we can leave now, sure."

"I will," said Gyarados. He moved much like an Ekans would, on his belly, into the water. The group followed and swam out into the water with him. Lea was too heavy to keep afloat on her own, so she clung to Kanzo's back. Pear, likewise, was too slow in the water and held on to Kabu. Kaname experimented with driving herself forward by moving the water itself with her mind.

Once the water was deep enough for his body to sink just below the surface, they all got on. Before they could really get situated, Gyarados was off into the waves. Kaname was closest to Gyarados' head, so she sat down and put a hand on his back.

-We need to get to Hoenn, to the west. Keep the beach sorta on your right, and we should be fine. What'll you do about food?-

She used her Telepathy to project the thoughts to Gyarados, but he didn't respond with any direct thought of his own. She could feel his resentment at her intruding thoughts, his intense focus on what they needed him to do and how he was swimming despite just evolving, and the rippling instinct across his body to throw them off and dive into the water.

"We need to leave him alone, guys," said Kaname. "This really isn't easy for him so soon after evolving."

"What're we gonna do about food?" asked Pear. "I know we just ate, but there's no way a trip to Hoenn will take just one night, right?"

"I asked him," said Kaname, "But he doesn't have an answer either. We might just have to… I don't know - send Kanzo into the water to catch food or find plants to eat or something?"

"Or we go without," said Kabu. "A few days without food won't kill any of us, right? We can eat when we get there."

No one, even him, looked comfortable with that option.

"I'll give it a shot in the morning," said Kanzo. "But if the ocean's too deep, it might just end up like Kabu said. We'll just have to rest and save our strength."

The five did their best to settle down and sleep, as night had well and truly set in, but due to the movement from Gyarados and the spray of the ocean from time to time, most found it hard to fall asleep.

* * *

After the sun came up, and Kanzo admitted to himself his frustration over getting so little sleep, he jumped in the water without warning anyone.

Sure enough, just below the surface in the early morning sunlight, the ocean floor was at least a hundred feet down. He could still see where Johto's coast was, in the distance above the water, but under the surface it was clear he had no way to gather food for himself and the others. He itched at his back and stretched out from lying still so long, but he swam for the surface, then caught up with Gyarados.

He climbed up onto Gyarados' back again and shook his head at the others, then patted down his arms where the salt stung his exposed muscles. He felt the itch on his back again, reached back, and felt something there this time. He wasn't flexible enough to do more than brush whatever it was, and he felt it move.

"Uhh! Guys?! Can someone help me? What's on my back?!"

He tried a little harder to reach for it and grabbed the edge of something. As he did, he heard a shriek and nearly threw what he'd gotten ahold of into the water. He maintained his grip, though, and brought it over his shoulder to look. It was a Pokémon - a white shell with orange antennae and thin eyes.

He'd grabbed it by an orange ridge at the front of its body, and it was currently wiggling in his grasp and crying.

"Ahh! Please! Please don't hurt me! Ya gotta help me! I've been stuck out here for-"

"Whoa!" said Kanzo, "Hey, calm down! No one's gonna hurt you. What were you doing on my back?!"

"Uhh! Uh! C- Cleaning?! I was cleaning you. I'm so hungry, please, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey! I said calm down!"

"Stop yelling at it," said Kaname. "This… Whatever it is-"

"Wimpod," provided Kabu.

"Uhh, Wimpod," said Kaname, "Is already really scared. A burly Machoke yelling at it isn't helping!"

Wimpod tried to wiggle free again, floundering its tail and spindly legs hidden under its shell, but Kanzo didn't let go.

"Well, you asked for help," said Kanzo. "What do you need? What're a bunch of Pokémon who can't hardly swim gonna do for you?"

"Food!" said Wimpod. "I need food. Please? If you just let me go, I'll eat and leave!"

"Hang on," said Kanzo. "We don't _have_ any food."

"We're in the same situation as you are," said Lea, before she groaned.

"What?" said Wimpod, "No, no. You _are_ food! Err, the stuff on you is food. You don't have to give me anything!"

"They're cleaners," said Kabu. "Wimpod eat the dirt, dead skin, old scales - all kinds o' stuff. Just let it go, already."

Kanzo set the Wimpod down on Gyarados' back and knelt down to it.

"What's your name, then?" he asked.

"My family used to call me Yan," said the Wimpod. "We got separated a long time ago, so I hitched a ride with a Mantine and ended up somewhere nearby before it got sick of me."

"Well," said Kanzo, "You're welcome to stay with us if you want. We're trying to get to Hoenn, but Gyarados here can't swim very fast with all of us on top of him. We don't have any food for the trip, either."

"If you let me stay," said Yan, "I could get food underwater to bring back."

He backed up a little and left behind a few small seeds.

"I already have seeds for my favorite with me. I'll find things you all can eat… Just let me eat too."

"If you have berry seeds," said Kabu, "Why do you need us?"

Yan turned to look at Kabu and looked like he would cry again.

"Do you have any idea what it's like down there?!" said Yan. "Everyone wants to _eat_ me! If I don't move quick, _I'll_ be food!"

Kabu raised a brow.

"Should _we_ want to eat you?" he said.

Yan skittered back and climbed into Kanzo's calf.

"Ha ha ha, I'm kidding!" said Kabu. "If you can help us find food, we'd appreciate it. As long as you do, I agree with Kanzo; I don't mind you sticking around. We can keep you safe until we get to shore, at least."

Yan didn't move right away so Kanzo grabbed him and set him down on Gyarados again.

"You'll be fine," said Kanzo. "Eat up - whatever that means for you - but then we really need your help. Kaname, would you be able to sense where he is now? I might be able to go with him, or we could try all staying up here while he and Gyarados go. The big guy needs to eat too."

Yan didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation. He started flitting about to each of them, then crawled all over Gyarados while the continued.

"I can sense him now, yeah," said Kaname. "That would be a good idea, but you'd have to help Lea stay afloat. Can you do that?"

Kanzo patted a bicep with his opposite hand.

"I'm a Machoke! As long as I'm not using crazy moves like Dynamic Punch, I don't _get_ tired from stuff like that. I can keep us afloat safely while the two Water Pokémon dive down; that way, we can all just wait here safely."

"Couldn't we have asked Gyarados to do that anyway?" asked Pear. "Why'd we wait til Yan showed up?"

Everyone looked at her.

"I, uhh," said Kanzo, "I didn't think of it until we were talking about Yan. Sorry. Besides, Kaname said Gyarados has a hard time concentrating on the goal, so asking him to do anything more for us just doesn't seem right. If we do it like this, then Yan can ride on Gyarados while they dive, then Gyarados can find food for himself and Yan can find food for us."

"Huh," said Pear, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You hear that, big guy?" said Kanzo. "Anytime you're ready, just give us a little warning and we'll wait here for you."

Kanzo patted the back of Gyarados' neck - or what would be the neck on anyone else. Gyarados flattened out in the water, looking down to the ocean floor and continuing to move ahead. His tail whipped above the water and splashed down once.

"Was that the signal?" asked Kanzo to no one in particular.

"Hmm," said Kaname. "I think when he does it again, he wants us to wait here."

-Right?- she asked Gyarados. She felt, more than anything, his affirmation.

"That's a yes," said Kaname. "Get ready to swim, guys."

Lea got up and Kanzo knelt down so she could hop on his back. She retracted the blades in her arms and on her torso, then hugged her arms around his neck. Gyarados' tail slapped the water again and it started to dive - quickly - leaving the others to tread water on the surface and wait.

It wasn't terribly long before Gyarados returned for them. When he did, one of the large ridges on his back poked out of the water nearby first, then all the others a moment later. Kanzo swam over, trailing behind the others somewhat with Lea's weight and how he had to position himself to swim with her on his back.

They climbed on and found that Yan wasn't anywhere to be seen… Until Gyarados lifted his head out of the water and they could see Yan behind the crest on Gyarados' head, pinning underwater fruits and kelp under his body.

"H- Hey! Wait! They need to get the food first! It'll fall!" said Yan.

Gyarados flattened out again and Kaname used Psychic to pick up both the berries _and_ Yan, then brought them and the small Pokémon closer. She set Yan down near them and made sure Kanzo caught all the food.

There were Kelpsy, Liechi, and a few Passho berries, and a single Pamtre berry. The Pamtre berry was one Kabu recognized right away.

"Oh! I bet Yan found that floating in the water somewhere!" he said. "Those are my favorite!"

"They grow on the water?" asked Pear. She floated similarly.

"No," said Kabu, "They grow on land. But they wash away sometimes and they float out to sea. They're tough to crack open unless you know the trick."

"What're these other ones?" asked Kanzo, directed at Yan.

"Kelpsy, Passho, and _my_ favorites," said Yan, "The Liechis. I still have the seeds for those ones. They're hard to find, but I've seen a bunch out here."

Kanzo picked one of the Kelpsy berries out of the bunch he held against his chest in one arm and chewed it.

"Hmm," he said, "Not bad. Salty. Here guys, try some of this stuff. Just leave me one of each, I guess, aside from the- Which one was that?"

"Kelpsy. That's easy to find," said Yan.

Everyone grabbed a few berries and bit into them. Pear was revolted, right away, by each one she tried until she got to the Kelpsy berry. She pulled a face, but at least she chewed and swallowed without complaint that time.

"Bleh," she said, "They're all gross. The Kelpsy isn't _too_ bad, but still."

"I don't think they're too bad at all," said Kanzo. "I don't like the Liechi much, but I guess that's fine since Yan likes them… And so does Lea, I see."

Lea looked up with Liechi all over the blades on her hands and blinked. She glared at Kanzo for a second, then went back to eating.

"Try this," said Kabu. He rolled the Pamtre berry up to Kanzo. "Hold it by the sides for me."

Kanzo sat down and crossed his legs, put what he had left in his lap, and held the Pamtre berry steady. Kabu turned, raised his tail, and smashed it down on top of the berry. Kanzo could feel the hard shell shift under his grip.

"Alright, careful," said Kabu. "Lift it up, turn it to one side, then pull the two halves apart."

Kanzo did so, revealing white flesh and cloudy juice in the lower half, and just the white flesh on the upper half.

"Oh, I see," said Kanzo. "Pretty cool."

Kabu bit the edge of the upper half and took it, then laid down and used his forelegs to cradle it and bite into it.

"Try it," he said. "I like the juice too, but you've never had it before."

Kanzo drank some of the juice and tried a bit of the fruit.

"Oh, hey!" he said, "This kinda reminds me of Wiki berry juice. Well, it tastes a little similar, anyway. Can we eat the shell?"

Kabu shook his head.

"I can't," he said. "I can chew on it if I'm bored - it still has the taste of the fruit - but it's too tough to eat. It'll make you sick if you swallow it."

"Hmm," said Kanzo.

Conversation died away after that while they ate. When they were done, Yan cleaned up any scraps and they rested.

"Well," said Lea, "At least we've got an established system for eating while we travel. This trip would've been a lot worse without you, Yan. I'm glad we ran into you."

"Really? Thanks," said Yan. "I just didn't wanna get eaten and I thought Machoke had spotted me."

"Oh, right," said Kanzo. "Introductions. My name's Kanzo. I asked yours but I never gave you mine."

"I definitely said your name," said Kabu. "He was probably still freaking out and didn't catch it. I'm Kabu, by the way, a Jangmo-o."

"Kaname, a Kirlia."

"Penthesilea, a Pawniard, but you can call me Lea."

"I'm a Cacnea. Right now my name's still Prickle Pear, and you can just call me Pear, but I kinda want to think of a new name. I miss my old family, but the past few days have been way more fun with you guys."

"And we never heard if Gyarados had a name," said Kanzo, "But we could ask, I guess. He's got to, right? Magikarp usually live in big groups, don't they? I think?"

 _-Do_ you have a name?- asked Kaname.

-'Forty-three,'- was what she received.

-That's… Your name?- Should we just call you Gyarados?

Affirmation instead of any kind of sentence followed.

"Uhh, he _does_ have a name, kinda," said Kaname, "But he just wants us to call him Gyarados. I think he was raised by humans with a bunch of other Magikarp, because he said his name was a number."

Kanzo rolled his eyes, but no one else had much of a response.

"Well, hey," said Lea, "Now we all know each other and we have a goal. I guess we just get to it, huh? Err… I guess Gyarados 'gets to it,' and we just try not to make this any harder on him, huh?"

"Guess so," said Kabu. "How long d'ya think it'll take?"

"My sister and I crossed with a Wailmer," said Kaname. "That took about three days, and I think we were going about this fast. It's almost been a day, right? So tonight will be day one, tomorrow night is two, and we should be there the night after that. Sooner if we stop on one of the other islands during the day. I bet Shoal Island would be close enough for us to see it after tomorrow night."

"That's not _too_ bad," said Pear. "But this is gonna be _boring_."

"Why don't we tell stories?" said Kanzo. "I bet Lea knows a lot of those, right? You said your old human told you a lot of stories and named you after a character in one."

"I could do that, yeah," said Lea. "Sure, I know a few. Why not?"

* * *

The group gathered around to listen to Lea to pass the time, and traveled on through the ocean - through so much water, it seemed it had stolen them from the world.


	8. To Hoenn 03

A/N: Skip to the next divider to get to Shoal Island and avoid a ham-fisted and completely unnecessary summary of my novel as if Pokémon were the characters - something I wrote for fun and no other reason.

* * *

"So," said Lea, mid-story, "He leaves the monastery where he was raised, and travels west - like us. On his way, though, he meets a Braixen who was hurt. When Gallade helps her, she joins him - they both have the same journey to go on for different reasons.

Day after day, they walk together, but Braixen doesn't trust Gallade, even though she needs his help and he's patient with her. They enter the first temple, and they pass. They travel south, and enter the next one - until they get to the third one where they meet a Swampert and a Poliwrath.

The Gallade battles with the Swampert and Poliwrath, but as a friendly duel. The two Water Pokémon agree to help Braixen and Gallade on their journey, and they head for the third temple."

"Hey!" said Kaname, "Sorry to interrupt, but look! That's Shoal Island! And that way, that's Mossdeep island! We, uhh, we should stay away from there. There's a lot of humans on the island. Shoal Island should be safe, though, 'cause that's where we met Lapras."

Gyarados turned for Shoal Island and everyone settled back down, so Lea continued.

"Anyway, I can't remember all the stuff about the temples," she said. "Each one was guarded by one powerful Pokémon of a different kind, each one a different type. They all taught lessons through battles, like how a huge Dragon called Rayquaza guarded the Flying temple in the south. His lesson was about treating all Pokémon as equals.

Or the Groudon to the north, in the Ground temple, who taught Pokémon not to be selfish and get caught up in things they liked or wanted to do - to help and think about others. The Moltres that guarded the first temple told Gallade about his mother - who he'd never known - but he didn't understand.

It wasn't until the Ghost temple, the very last one, that he learned the truth. His mother _wasn't_ a Gardevoir! It was a Mismagius! And because she knew Electric attacks, he should too! He and Braixen learned to accept death and grief, and they completed their journey.

They headed for the center of the island so Braixen could evolve and Gallade could use his powerful Electric attacks to end the crisis once and for all. The lessons they learned gave them strength, and together they defeated a powerful Fire Pokémon, a beautiful and terrifying Reshiram - a Pokémon they thought was just a legend.

With Reshiram defeated, and the truth of the legend revealed, their island finally began to unravel from their great and terrible war - and Pokémon could once again try to live in peace with one another."

"Wow," said Kabu, "Even though you don't remember all the details, that sounds really cool. I'd like to find that island and test myself in the temples too. You said any Pokémon could pass, if they had a sound mind, right?"

"That's how the story goes. Braixen saved Gallade a bunch of times in fights, but Gallade was always better at solving the puzzles they ran into and explaining things. They both had strengths and weaknesses, and they worked together to make up for what the other lacked."

"Do you think," said Kaname, "That we'll ever hear the whole story?"

Lea shrugged. "Sorry, I can't read books. And I still didn't understand everything my old master said when she read me that story. Some of it I just don't remember, but most of what I left out I just didn't understand. I wish I could tell you the whole thing - but even _I_ don't know it."

* * *

Gyarados made his way into the shallows near Shoal Island and approached the beach. Most of the island looked like it was taken up by what might have been a volcano a long time ago, but it had been worn down by the ocean and wind and time.

Everyone got off and made their way for the sand, including Yan, who clung to Kanzo's back between his shoulder blades.

"Ok, guys, this is it," said Kaname. "We should be able to find a way through the caves here to get to the main island of Hoenn. My sister and I had help, but I think Kanzo could use Foresight and guide us."

She spoke the rest, but also used Telepathy to talk directly to Gyarados.

-We can't stay with you anymore, Gyarados. Thanks for all your help. You did way more for us than we did for you. We never would have gotten here without you.-

-You saved my life. I improved yours. Thank you. If you need me… You can call for me.-

Gyarados made his way out into deeper water and vanished under the waves, leaving Kaname to relate what he had said to respond.

"Can we really get to Hoenn from here?" asked Kabu. "Are you sure the caves are safe?"

"Well, no," said Kaname, "Like I said, we had help through them the first time. But it was just me, my sister, and a Blaziken. I don't know the way - Blaziken did. I should be able to _recognize_ it, though, if we just go in and try. If we can't find the way, at least Gyarados will have had time to rest and be free for a while before we have to bother him again."

"No use standing around," said Pear. "Onward! I'm sick of sitting around, already!"

She started into the caves, so the others followed.

"I know this sounds dumb," said Kanzo, "But keep an eye on our backs, huh, Yan?"

Yan, practically in the middle of Kanzo's back already, chuckled.

"No problem," said Yan. "I can see even when it gets dark, so I'll watch out for anything sneaking up on ya. Just… You should know you might _smell_ a warning before I say something. I'll spit Gastro Acid at anything I don't recognize first. It's not, ya know, brave or anything, it's just what Wimpod do."

"Good to know, I guess," said Kanzo.

The group entered the mouth of the cave and right away found it to be a little brighter than expected inside. The angle of the sun lit the first cavern well enough that they could see where the sand ended and the stone began, as well as three routes to choose from at the far end.

"I'm guessing we need the lower tunnel, there?" said Kanzo.

"Yeah," said Kaname. "We'll be in the right place when we get far enough down and things start to get cold. There's chilly caves pretty far down that should lead us to where we need to be."

"So head down until it's cold," said Lea. "Then what?"

"I won't know 'til I see it," said Kaname. "Sorry."

The Pokémon crossed the cavern and noticed they could hear the sound of the waves from deeper in the cave.

"Is that an echo?" asked Kanzo.

"Nope," said Kaname, "The sea can drain into the caves when the water's high. We can keep going for now, I think, but we need to find the water and see if it's going up or down. If it's going up, we need to wait a while."

Kanzo led the way down the first tunnel, past narrow spots and tide pools, until the light from the sun would reach no further. He used Foresight and continued into the dark, so Kaname took the lead of the rest and they maintained a line to follow him. All at once, the tunnel opened up into another cavern and the sound of water grew much louder.

Kanzo stopped to look around and saw that most of the cavern was underwater, but he couldn't tell right away if it was going up or down.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Kanzo.

"Look straight ahead, then down," said Kaname. "The next tunnel should be easy to see from here."

Kanzo walked to the edge of the water and looked around. He spotted the mouth of another tunnel, but it was mostly submerged. She was right, though, it wasn't fifty feet from them.

"That's it," said Kaname. "I guess we should wait and see if it fills up or drains out."

"Why don't we go see inside?" asked Yan. "You know the way, and I can swim. If it's too deep, I can help you get back. We can swim together if you hold onto my shell."

Kanzo didn't take his gaze off the tunnel.

"It's up to you two," said Kanzo. "The water's already pretty high. I wouldn't feel comfortable swimming down there unless I knew there was another open cavern on the other side."

"We can go, Yan," said Kaname. "I can sense where everyone is, so we won't get too lost as long as we're careful."

Kaname walked around Kanzo until her feet were in the water. Yan crawled down Kanzo's back and into the water, then bumped his tail into her. Kaname waded into the water and grabbed onto Yan, then kicked her feet and they were off. Kanzo tracked them with Foresight until they disappeared into the cave, but it was dark once they were out of range.

"I hope you can see," said Kaname, "Because I'm blind down here. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

She felt a knob of stone brush somewhat painfully across her head.

"What are we looking for?" asked Yan.

"Another cavern," said Kaname. "The next one should have a narrow tunnel kinda full of sand we have to go through."

They continued through the dark and Kaname noticed she had to tilt her head higher and higher to stay above water.

"Yan," she said, "I think the water's still rising. We should go back."

"I'll turn around," said Yan, "But once you're back with them, I'll go look for the sandy cave up ahead. We can wait for the low tide, then just move on right away. We won't find any food down here."

"Yeah," said Kaname, with concern, "I know."

* * *

The two returned just before Kaname would have had to stick her head underwater and hold her breath. She crawled up out of the water and sat down, exhausted from taking shorter breaths and swimming.

"You guys stay here," said Yan, "I'm pretty sure the cave doesn't have many Pokémon, and maybe no one will try to eat me. I'll go follow her directions and look around for the next tunnel while the water's too deep. I'll be back!"

Yan disappeared back into the dark water and was gone, leaving the rest to stand on what little dry area there was left in the cavern.

While he was gone, the water continued to rise until it was up to Kanzo's neck, leaving the others to tread water or cling to the wall of the cave for support. Yan returned more than once to ask Kaname questions, and he explored the cave for more than three hours before the water finally started to go down again.

He returned the last time and stayed put with Kanzo, clinging to Kanzo's back and telling them what he'd found.

"There's not many Pokémon here," said Yan. "I saw some Zubat and Magikarp once I got far enough, and I heard other Pokémon up on the rocks in some other places but they left me alone. The water _does_ get colder the further in I go, so I think I know the way."

"I don't think the cold part floods," said Kaname. "Once we get there and get started, we should be safe from the flooding."

"What do we do about the cold?" asked Kanzo. "Anything? Or is it just a little chilly."

Kaname rubbed the ends of her hands together.

"No," she said, "There's ice. That's why we had a Blaziken last time - she helped Pokémon like us make the trip and kept us warm."

"It's just a little cold," said Kabu. "We should be ok if we keep moving, right? Too bad none of _us_ is a Fire type."

No one looked terribly happy about it, but none of them had a better plan, either. As soon as the water in the tunnel ahead of them was low enough for them to continue, Kanzo waded in and the others followed. Kaname and Pear held a shoulder each, then Pear held on with Kabu and Kaname held Lea. Kanzo dragged them all ahead and kept his Foresight lit.

They trudged into the dark and eventually came to the next cavern, where Yan told Kanzo to follow the right wall. Kanzo did as he was told and found a narrow cave opening. He felt sand under his feet and a cool breeze coming through. As he looked into the cave, his gaze revealed that the narrow passage sloped upward out of the water.

"This way, guys," he said. "You all go first and I'll bring up the rear with Yan. Kaname, lead the way."

They all swam around him - Lea needed help - and the group continued. Kanzo had to turn to the side slightly, and Pear kept her arms out ahead of her, but everyone else was just thin enough to pass comfortably. The tunnel thinned more and more, but then opened up to a different, larger path. They all filed out of the narrow crevice they'd been in, then followed Yan and Kaname's direction to keep following the right wall.

The tunnel continued, leveled out, then started down again. Here, things were much drier, as if the slope they'd traveled up acted as the buffer. After that, Kaname was the one who had to give directions again. When they came to a fork in the path, Kaname had them turn right until they came to a steep drop.

"Ok," she said, "This is a tricky spot. We can climb up or down here if we're careful - in case we need to get back - but it can be easy to slip and fall."

"It looks like we could just slide," said Kabu.

Kanzo's Foresight didn't reach far enough to see the bottom, but Kabu didn't wait. He stepped out and slid down the sharply angled wall, keeping balance with his tail. They all heard him scrape over the rock for a few seconds before he stopped. No crash or cry of pain.

"It's safe guys!" he yelled up. His voice echoed harshly.

"Shh!" hissed Kaname.

No response.

"I'll go next," said Lea. She stepped out and slid down on her back. Again, it sounded like she was safe. Pear grabbed Kanzo's leg and refused to go down.

"No way," she said, "Sliding like that would peel me open! And it's too far down! I hate heights like this!"

"It's fine," said Kanzo. "You and Kaname can just hold on and I'll climb down. I don't want to slide either."

He knelt down and they each grabbed a shoulder, hanging down his back next to Yan. Kanzo turned and backed down the cliff, using his hands and strong grip to control how quickly they fell. Pear closed her eyes and hid her face.

"It's fine," said Yan, "Don't worry. It didn't sound like a long fall when the others did it. Just stay calm."

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" said Pear.

Yan whined. "Sorry."

As they got further down, the air took on a distinct chill to it. They suddenly stopped when Kanzo's feet hit the bottom, so he knelt down and they got off. Kanzo looked around and made sure everyone was still together.

"Good to go?" he asked. "Now which way?"

"Look around a little," said Kaname, "I got turned around by all that."

Kanzo did a sweep of the area, mostly the ground. There were puddles of water in a few places, the edges or surface thinly iced over. The Pokémon in the group could see their breath in the eerie red light of Kanzo's Foresight.

"There," said Kaname, "That way. I'm sure."

"So, left from the way we were going," said Kanzo. "Keep the wall to our left. You go first again. Yan can watch our back and I can light the way for the rest of us."

They started off again, with Kanzo's vision lighting the way. They passed a flow of water from the cave wall that fed into a half-frozen pool, then another water flow that coated the floor in a thin layer of ice.

After that, however, Kaname stopped and the others stopped with her. Up ahead, there was a small light from a blue fire. When Kanzo focused on it, he saw a Litwick peeking around a corner at them.

"What's a Ghost Pokémon doing down here?" he asked the others quietly.

"I don't know," said Kaname, "But that's the way we need to go. Let's just keep going. It's just a little one, and I'm not as weak as I used to be."

They started walking again and the Litwick fled around the corner.

* * *

The party walked for another hour after that with no interruption, but they were all starting to get sluggish from hunger and the cold. Pear and Kabu in particular were wearing out quickly. It was about then, when Pear slumped and asked for them to take a break, that the Litwick reappeared.

The little candle-like Pokémon slid slowly down the wall toward them, followed by another figure with glowing yellow eyes. Kanzo focused on it and revealed a Froslass. The two reached the bottom of the steep wall just ahead of the party and the Froslass bent to pick up Litwick.

"My, my," said the Froslass, "There sure are a lot of you trying to make the crossing, and without a guide. Incense, would you warm them up?"

The Litwick gentled waved its flame back and forth and used Will-O-Wisp to form small, floating embers in the air. The area warmed considerably in just a few seconds, and lit up from the flames.

"Who are you?" asked Kaname. "You weren't here before."

"Hmm? Of course I was. Aren't you the Kirlia who came through with her little sister? Kana… You both had names that started with 'Kana,' I remember."

"I'm the little sister, Kaname. My sister was Kanade. I don't remember us meeting a… I don't know what Pokémon you are, so…"

"Oh, we met. I was a Snorunt at the time, though. I'm a Froslass now. Incense - this Litwick - and I decided to move further into the caves and live here - actually because of exactly this reason. Pokémon like you five try to make the crossing all the time and get lost, or worse."

Despite Froslass' pleasant demeanor, something lent an air of distrust to the situation for all of them, especially Kaname, who had trouble reading their emotions.

"In any case," said Froslass, "I imagine you all would at least like to stay warm. Incense and I can lead you the rest of the way, just follow us."

Without waiting for an answer, Froslass turned and began to float on ahead. Incense's flames - and warmth - went with her, so the group followed after. Froslass led them through the maze of tunnels for almost an hour after that, so Kanzo leaned down to Kaname and whispered to her.

"Do you still recognize all this?" he asked.

-I do,- she answered telepathically, -This is still the right way, I think. There's less ice than I remember, but that's probably because of those Pokémon and their warmth.-

-Let us know if anything seems off, alright?-

Kaname nodded and they continued to follow Froslass.

More than once they passed a small group of Litwick, and saw the eyes of other Ghost Pokémon in the distance through caverns or cracks in the walls. A Duskull floated overhead once and Kanzo used Foresight again to watch where it went.

When he did, he ended up looking right through a wall and at a different one. He quickly looked at Froslass and Incense, then around the path. The cavern they were in was an illusion. Froslass looked back at him with a sidelong glance.

The illusory tunnel vanished and revealed a wider cavern where they'd been walking in circles - and they weren't the first judging by the faintly worn path lit by the Litwick, Lampent, Duskull, and a single Chandelure.


	9. To Hoenn 04

"What do we do?" whispered Kanzo to Kaname. "Are we lost? How're we gonna get away from all these Ghost Pokémon?"

-I can distract the big one up there, but you'll have to do something about Froslass. Ready?-

"I see you discov-" started Froslass.

Kaname's eyes flashed and Chandelure was hit with Hypnosis, then Nightmare. Froslass tried to interfere, but Kanzo stepped in the way and Karate Chopped her. Thanks to Foresight, Froslass was quite solid, and was thrown to the ground by the attack.

The rest of the room flared up and began to rain down Fire and Ghost attacks. Kabu jumped in the way of the Fire attacks and smacked them out of the air with Dragon Tail, and Lea defended them against the Ghost attacks like Shadow Ball. When a Lampent rushed in closer, Lea used Iron Defense, then Night Slash to repel it.

The Litwick around the room started using Will-O-Wisp. Floating blue flames began to appear all around the room, heating things up considerably.

Froslass recovered, but Chandelure was locked down. While Kanzo found himself in a face-off with Froslass, Yan spat Gastro Acid on Chandelure and any other Pokémon he could. Froslass dodged an attack from Kanzo, then blew he and the others over with Ominous Wind. As they toppled, so did Chandelure, down and out after suffering from Kaname's Nightmare.

Kaname didn't bother getting up. She glared at Froslass and vanished without a trace. A second later, she was behind Froslass, a successful Shadow Sneak mid-combat. To Kanzo's surprise, Kaname also used Will-O-Wisp and burned Froslass before she could recover.

At that point, Kanzo assumed Kaname could handle Froslass, so he turned to help Lea defend Pear from two Duskull… Until a Dusclops practically leapt out of the ground with Shadow Sneak and hit Kanzo with Shadow Punch.

"There's too many!" yelled Lea, slicing through Ghost attacks and trying to put up a defensive front for the others.

"You should have come quietly!" said Dusclops, an old, deep, dusty voice resounding as it shaped another attack. Dusclops thrust its hands down and used Gravity, which disrupted the entire conflict. Kabu, Lea, and Kanzo were still up, but Pear couldn't move and neither could Kaname. Yan lost his grip and fell to the floor.

The attack affected the Ghosts, too. The Lampent and Duskull floating about, launching ranged attacks,, all fell to the ground.

"W-Why are you doing this?!" demanded Kabu. "How many Pokémon have you captured?!"

Dusclops laughed in response, low at first, but louder and louder.

The ground began to shake under their feet. Grains of sand all across the cavern rushed over the floor, creating a loud hissing sound as they gathered together. Dusclops and Kanzo continued to trade blows, so Kanzo couldn't turn to see what was happening, but Yan saw.

An enormous Palossand rose up from the ground, gathered strength with Shore Up, then used Earth Power. Everyone still standing was thrown to the ground as the cavern floor cracked and rumbled, and Kaname's concentration was broken at last. Froslass was down, just like Chandelure, but it wasn't enough.

Yan started to run for the exit as soon as the ground stopped shaking, but he heard Kanzo and Pear yell as each stood up and attacked. Kanzo took a Shadow Punch and used Vital Throw to slam Dusclops to the ground, but Palossand shot him squarely in the back with a Shadow Ball. Pear was up and shooting Palossand with Poison Sting, but the massive Pokémon all but ignored her. He saw Lea struggling to get up, easily the most injured of all of them.

Palossand reared back to prepare another attack, and Dusclops disappeared in another Shadow Sneak to appear behind Kanzo and hammer him to the ground. As soon as Kanzo hit the floor, before Dusclops could follow up, there was a blinding flash of light. Palossand's next Shadow Ball missed as it flinched, and Dusclops had to pause and shield its eye.

Everyone's night vision was ruined, so none of them could tell what had happened at first. Even the Litwick who had been heating the room were stunned. All at once, it became clear who and what had caused the flash -

When Yan burst from the darkness and slammed into Dusclops with First Impression, not as a Wimpod, but a Golisopod. Dusclops stumbled, still up, but Yan wasn't finished. He threw a Sucker Punch with one massive, plated claw and Dusclops flew back and didn't get up.

Palossand prepared yet another attack, only for Yan's next First Impression to cause it to stagger.

"He's fast!" said Kabu, astonished.

Yan followed up with Razor Shell and pushed Palossand away from the rest of the party until Palossand used Sand Attack to briefly blind Yan, then used Bulldoze to crash into him and almost cause him to land on Kaname. When Yan recovered and stood at his full height, despite the ongoing Gravity attack, he was even taller than Kanzo, she noticed.

Yan used Liquidation and jets of water spouted from his back. He slid over the ground and slammed into Palossand again, but this time it was Palossand that faltered. Pear raised an arm and used Poison Sting to help Yan, when the Gravity effect finally ended. Kabu got to his feet almost immediately and joined Yan. Kaname used Heal Pulse on Lea, only for Lea to run off as well.

With the three Pokémon facing it, Palossand paused a moment, then sank to the floor and dispersed out of nowhere, fleeing the battle. The few Lampent and Duskull that had been present to begin with floated up and disappeared through the ceiling of the cavern, followed by the Litwick.

The cavern went dark.

* * *

Kanzo used Foresight and looked around the cavern. There were a few Ghost Pokémon still out of sorts, but the crowd was gone. He gathered everyone, but Yan was busy shuffling around the floor nearby.

"Yan, are you ok?" asked Kanzo. "Come on, we're over here. Let's get outta here before we run into any more trouble."

Yan ignored him. Instead, they heard his quick, mild, gravely voice say, "I must find my seeds. I need those Liechi seeds and I dropped them. Help me look. They would be near here, I know it."

"They're just seeds!" said Pear. "We gotta go, Yan. We can't fight like that again - we're too tired."

"Those seeds are rare," said Yan, "I need them. I have to bring them with me. Plant them where we end our journey. Help them spread. They're my favorites. We'll be safe, I promise - but I need a minute to find- Oh."

They heard scraping of claws and Yan approached, looming over them.

"I found them," he said, "We can go. But which way?" He looked around, independently of Kanzo's ray of Foresight.

"Can you really see?" asked Lea. "I'm a Dark type and even _I_ can't make out much."

"Deep water is dark," said Yan. "Wimpod live on the ocean floors. We need to be able to see well in the dark - but we never go into the abyss where sight means nothing."

"But," said Pear, "You evolved."

Yan seemed surprised and stopped. He looked down at Pear.

"Ah, yes, Golisopod," he said. "Don't know much about Golisopod. I've never seen one before."

"But you _are_ one, right?" asked Kabu.

"Guys, focus," said Kaname. "I can feel Gyarados above us somewhere. He says we're near Mt. Pyre. If we go in that direction, we might be able to find a way out of here."

She pointed to indicate which direction she meant. Kanzo and Yan looked and, sure enough, there was a wide cavern mouth in that direction. Litwick flames began to light the cave again, so Yan moved forward, ahead of the others. Yan took the fore, Kanzo brought up the rear, and they followed Yan's hard-headed new strategy.

Sure enough, when they approached, Litwick would put out their lights and hide in cracks or overhangs too small for the others to reach. Yan practically stomped through the cave with no regard for the scraping of clawed feet on the ground or the sound of his hard scales rubbing across each other.

Kaname guided them where she could, with Gyarados just barely in telepathic range and unable to give detailed directions. Soon, they were rising through the caverns, assuming Gyarados was just off-shore near Mt. Pyre. After a time, they stopped meeting Ghost Pokémon in the caverns, instead greeted with nothing but silence.

The cold had abated as well, they noticed, as the post-ambush adrenaline drained out of them. They saw dim light filtering through holes in the ceiling periodically. Finally, they came to something none of them expected to find: a ladder leading up to a trap door.

"Look," said Yan. "I will climb up. Make sure it's safe. Stay right here."

Yan didn't wait for them to answer. He climbed with surprising speed and opened the door to peek out, then squeezed himself through the opening and beckoned to them.

The others climbed up after Yan, but Pear and Kabu had to ride on Kanzo's shoulders since their bodies make it too difficult to climb the ladder. They all found themselves in a dusty, almost forgotten-looking undercroft. There were tombstones everywhere - ones dedicated to Pokémon, not humans.

"Well," said Kaname, "We made it to Hoenn… Just not where I thought we'd be. Mt. Pyre is south of where we should have come out."

"I'm just glad we found a way through at all," said Kanzo. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. When he removed his hands, and they could see clearly, his eyes looked as if they'd been bleeding just under the film. His sclera were reddened and bloodshot, and he was squinting somewhat.

"Whoa," said Kabu, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," said Kanzo. "My eyes are just bugging me a little."

"'A little?'" said Lea. "No, I don't think you realize just how bad it is. You look like you may go blind at any moment!"

Kanzo was blinking and half-blinking every few seconds, almost as if he were falling asleep. In fact, he even looked like he was having trouble keeping his balance. Yan put a hand heavily on Kanzo's shoulder.

"Rest now," said Yan. "You did much. Fought hard. Now you follow. Let me take over. We follow Kaname, anyway. She knows the way here. Right?"

Yan looked over at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," said Kaname. "I know where we are now. We still need to head west, but we should see Mt. Chimney's ash cloud tomorrow, easy. It looks like the sun's going down right now."

"Who's surprised we were in there all day, raise a hand," said Pear.

No one did. They just looked at her.

"See?" she said. "Thought so. That sucked. A _lot_."

"Well, it's over now," said Lea. "Let's just focus on getting out of this mountain and finding Gyarados. We can sleep on the beach near him tonight and start again in the morning."

"Good idea," said Yan. "I see a way up. This way."

He began walking toward the exit and the others followed. Kabu stayed quiet and kept his eye on Kanzo, who seemed to be following well enough. The group let Yan lead the way to a set of stairs, then they climbed up to the next floor and saw an obvious main exit.

They also saw a few humans, but they were visiting graves and didn't seem to be paying much attention. Still, Yan made no effort to hide himself and just walked boldly forward, expecting the others to follow. The trainers noticed, but only one seemed to consider even approaching them, let alone a battle.

In the end, the party made it outside unaccosted. They rounded the base of the mountain, which almost immediately terminated into the ocean. It wasn't long before Gyarados appeared out of the water nearby.

"Hey," said Kaname, "Thanks for looking for us. You helped a lot, just by being close. How was your day?"

Gyarados snorted and didn't say anything, but at least he didn't seem angry or having trouble with his focus.

"Uhh," said Kaname, "Ok, then. We were going to sleep here on the beach where it's dry. Would you mind sleeping nearby in case anything happens and we need help?"

Yan stepped forward.

"Gyarados," he said, "You and I, we protect Kanzo. He protected me - helped you too, right? He can't fight. Eyes all messed up from the caves. You sleep, I stay awake. I'll wake you if there's trouble."

"All night?" said Kabu. "By yourself? I can take a turn. I didn't get to do much in the caves besides walk. I can keep watch."

"Me too," said Lea. "Kaname healed me, so I'm ready to go."

"Thanks guys," said Kanzo, exhausted. He was having a harder and harder time staying awake, and the sky hadn't even fully darkened from sunset yet.

"Yes," said Yan, "Thank us. You helped, and we thank you. Now we help and you thank us. Help again in the future - both sides will. We keep balance - work together."

Kabu tilted his head. "Hey, wait a sec," he said, "You look a little different from- Wait, you've always looked a little odd. I thought Wimpod and Golisopod had, like, purple and light blue colors. You're white and orange."

Yan looked his arms over, looked down at his legs, then back at Kabu.

"Yes," said Yan. "I do. I had these colors before. Made fun of as Wimpod."

"Well," said Pear, "No one's making fun of ya now! If they did, you'd just flatten 'em."

Kanzo suddenly sat down in the sand, his head lolling down. Kaname leaned over him, one hand on his shoulder the other on a bicep.

"Whoa," she said, "Ok. We'll stay here. You need sleep."

She used Heal Pulse, but it didn't do much to help, especially with Kanzo's eyes. They looked almost unaffected by her healing, which painted her face with concern.

"Alright, guys," said Kaname, "We've had enough for today. Kanzo's done for, and I'm exhausted too. I've got a headache from everything I've had to do today. Let's get some sleep and we'll find food in the morning and be on our way."

"I'll protect the beach," said Gyarados. He turned and went back underwater without another word.

"I take first watch," said Yan. "You all rest. I'll wake you if I need help. With watch or with enemies."

No one objected, and the exhausted Pokémon settled down together on the thin beach around Mt. Pyre. The mountain sat in the middle of a bay, isolated. In the distance, there were lights from human cities and thick forests, and the moon rose to light the night sky before long.


	10. To Chimney 01

The next morning wasn't much better. The party had rested without incident, and Yan seemed perfectly fine despite the lack of sleep, but the rest of them were still exhausted. Kanzo's eyes looked better, but still not well at all.

"We need food," said Kabu. "You all wait here, and I'll swim across and bring some back."

"We can't let you go alone," said Lea.

"You don't know Hoenn," said Kaname, "What if you get hurt or go too far?"

"You all need rest," said Kabu. "I had almost nothing to do for our entire trip through the caves, and I hardly took any hits during the fight down there. I'm going, you're staying here. Kaname, you need to watch Kanzo, and Lea, you can protect them."

"No," said Yan, "I protect. Everyone else is tired."

"I meant," said Kabu, "That she needs to stay close to him and protect him, but _you_ can keep watch in the water and chase things _away_."

"What about me?" said Pear. "I could help."

She didn't look like she wanted to - in fact, she still looked half asleep.

"You… I'll leave it up to you," said Kabu. "I don't think any of you are in any shape to be swimming or helping gather food. You just leave it to me for now, and I'll be back."

* * *

Kabu swam out over the bay fearlessly. It was only after he was nearly to the opposite shore that he realized Gyarados was underneath him in the water, intimidating any Pokémon that would try to get close. Gyarados left it at that, though, and Kabu went ashore alone, then into the forest. He'd gone west, in the direction he knew they would need to head anyway, to kill two birds with one stone.

While he looked for food, he also scouted the forest ahead of the others. He found a rock to roll back to the beach and leave as a marker in the sand, then went back into the forest for berries. Again, he kept note of where certain berries were and looked for something to help him carry them.

He spotted a large plant that was split in half hanging from a tree, with reddened insides facing the ground. When he approached to try and get it down, since it looked sturdy enough to use for the berries, it snapped shut and pulled away from him.

"Agh!" it said, "You're too big to eat!"

"You're a Pokémon?!" said Kabu.

The plant turned and dropped smoothly from the tree to rest on many small tendrils.

"I am," it said, "A Carnivine."

"Oh," said Kabu, "I was going to use you to carry food."

"Well, get lost," said Carnivine, "You're ruining my trap and I'm hungry!"

Kabu looked Carnivine over, very obviously sizing up the Grass Pokémon, but he ended up walking away and leaving Carnivine to resume waiting for prey.

Kabu ended up stumbling upon an old campsite humans had left behind for some reason. Most of it had been broken down correctly, then just left behind. Kabu rummaged about and found a tough towel that he sat down and tied to his tail, then returned to where he'd seen berries before - pointedly avoiding where Carnivine had been.

It took him more than an hour, but he managed to gather up a good variety of berries. He made his way for the edge of the forest to find his marker and swim back, but he found, very abruptly, that the weight on his tail was gone. He spun and saw nothing - until he looked up and saw Carnivine with the towel in its mouth, swinging through the trees and trying to escape.

"Hey!" yelled Kabu. He gave chase. "You bring that back! I need that for my friends!"

"We', 'ur f'ends're suckers! Hehehehehe!"

Kabu chased after Carnivine, but he had no way to catch the Pokémon without stopping to climb a tree. He decided to get creative and used the crest on his head to scoop a pebble off the ground, toss it back, and smack it with his tail. The first several missed, by far, but a lucky shot it Carnivine in its small, yellow body.

Carnivine was surprised by the hit, and in between trees, so it fell and landed unceremoniously. It didn't lose the berries, however, and instead turned and Power Whipped Kabu. Kabu was slammed against a nearby tree, but he recovered in time to dash forward and Tackle Carnivine. Carnivine was bowled over by Kabu - half its size, but just as heavy.

Now Carnivine _did_ lose the towel, and instead scooped dirt and grass up with Stockpile, then used Vine Whip to distance itself from Kabu. Kabu saw it coming and used Counter - a move he'd picked up watching Kanzo use Vital Throw so many times. Carnivine's Vine Whip instead gave Kabu the strength to Dragon Tail it into a nearby boulder.

Before it got up, Carnivine used Stockpile again and scooped up more dirt and grass. When Kabu tried to push the advantage, Carnivine used Spit Up, and practically fired all the debris in its mouth like a cannon. Kabu was covered in mud, grass, and sickly-sweet smelling spit.

While Kabu was confused, Carnivine wiggled past and grabbed the bundle again, then scrambled up the nearest tree. Carnivine looked back when there was a flash of light, but it didn't see Kabu anywhere - until something slammed into it and they both tumbled to the ground in a tangle.

Strong _hands_ grabbed Carnivine and something much heavier and stronger than a Jangmo-o wrestled Carnivine away from the berry bundle. Kabu, a Hakamo-o, held Carnivine up and used Dragon Claw in place of a punch. Carnivine hit the ground and slid over the grass.

"H-H-How did you _catch_ me?!" demanded Carnivine.

"Come over here," said Kabu, "And I'll show you. Or get lost and find your own food!"

Carnivine used Growth, then rushed forward, only to stop short and lash out with Feint Attack. A vine cracked across Kabu's jaw, so Kabu grabbed it, pulled Carnivine in closer, and used Sky Uppercut for the second time. The jumping punch threw Carnivine into the air where Kabu flipped over and used Dragon Tail to smash Carnivine back down to the ground.

Kabu barely landed on his feet, but he recovered long before Carnivine did. Kabu beat his scales together and used Work Up, then stood his ground and waited for Carnivine to get up.

"Run away, thief," said Kabu. "I've never seen a Pokémon of your kind before, but let me tell you what I am! I am from the smoking mountains of Alola, far, far from here, from a clan of proud Dragons! I'm not just some forest dweller who ran into you by mistake; I have a goal, and the strength to achieve it! To you, this is just food to steal, but to me-"

Carnivine shoved off the ground and used Crunch, but Kabu used Counter again and hammered a fist onto the top of its head. Kabu bent to be eye level with Carnivine and continued.

"To me," he said, "That's food for my friends, who won't appreciate me being late. So, are you going to fight any longer, or will you run away and leave me to my job?"

Carnivine looked furious, but it was clearly also in a lot of pain. It wobbled upright and reached a vine up for a tree branch and retreated, but not before spitting Acid Spray at Kabu. Kabu threw up an arm to intercept the attack, then swept his arm down to throw the goo off his arm, more annoyed than anything by it - even when the move also threw one of his scales off his arm.

He picked up the - admittedly slightly wet - towel and hoped the water in the bay would wash off Carnivine's spit before he returned. With his more dexterous hands, he re-tied the towel around his neck instead of his tail, then set off to find the shore.

* * *

It wasn't until midway through the afternoon that he returned, despite leaving fairly early. When he got close enough that the others recognized him - by his colors and the large yellow scale on his head, they gathered to meet him, all concerned.

When he stepped out of the surf and took the towel from around his neck, most of that turned into surprise.

"Kabu?!" said Lea. "You evolved! What happened?!"

Kabu approached and set out the towel so they could all get to the food.

"It wasn't much of a big deal," said Kabu. "I was just hard-headed about keeping what I'd found. Some Grass Pokémon tried to steal this from me, so I chased it down and took it back. No big deal."

Kanzo chuckled weakly from where he was leaning against a boulder.

"If you say so," he said, "We're just glad you're ok. You were gone a long time, so we thought something might have happened to you. We were right - just… Not like we thought."

"Well," said Kabu, "I didn't get too much, so take what you can. Where's Yan? Out in the water somewhere?"

Pear, just about to put a berry in her mouth, paused.

"He, uhh," she said, "He went to get us food from underwater 'cause you were taking so long. He'll be back soon with more of those kinda gross water plant-things."

"Hey," said Lea, "I like those!"

"Don't complain, guys," said Kaname, "It just means we can store food for later again. Thanks a ton, Kabu; you found Rawst berries! I love Rawst berries!"

Yan returned shortly after, carrying Kelpsy and Passho berries, but nothing else. The group rested for the day after that, and passed another night on the beach for good sleep.

* * *

The next day, the party crossed the bay and followed Kabu through the area he had scouted, then further than that. They came across little sign of humans, but there were Pokémon everywhere that everyone but Kaname was new to. As the day stretched on, and then darkened to night, a thunderstorm rolled in over their heads.

By the morning after, it was raining, but none of them bothered to worry much about it. Only Kaname was frail enough that she might get sick, so Yan walked directly behind her so he hunched over her like an umbrella. The forests gave way to swamp, and, at last, the water forced them to stop when they reached a river that was flooding with the rain and flowing too quickly to cross.

"I can cross," said Yan. "One at a time, I can take you. Why not?"

"It's probably best we don't, Yan," said Kanzo. "We can't even see if we're going the right way anymore. It might be a good idea for us to just stay put."

"No, no," said Yan. "We cross. Either by swim, or _throw_."

"Thro- _ooooooohhh_!" said Kaname, just before Yan hauled off and threw her clear across the river. She used her Psychic to level out and slow herself down, but it still wasn't a pretty landing.

"Ooooooooone," said Yan. He turned to the others, who all backed up a step.

"Uhh! That's ok!" said Lea.

"Yeah," said Pear, "We can go through the water! Like you said, one at a- Wait, wait! No, come on!"

Yan picked up Pear, who was closer and ignored her yelling.

"Ok! Kaname! Catch!"

"Wait, waaaaaaaaaaaaait!"

Yan threw Pear and she, too, cleared the river. Kaname used Psychic to catch Pear and set her down much more gently than Kaname herself had landed.

Yan reached for Lea, but she showed her blades and stepped back further, toward Kanzo.

"No," said Lea, with force. "If you touch me, I'll cut off your arm! I- Hey!"

Kanzo picked her up, but rather than throw her, he put her up on his shoulders.

"Calm down," said Kanzo. "Just stay with me. If he won't just swim across, we can."

Kabu jumped in the river and swam across, but ended up quite a bit downstream from the party. Kanzo did the same, but he was able to get across before he got so far away. Yan, on the other hand, practically went straight across the river with little effort.

The party regrouped… But Kaname and Pear wouldn't stand near Yan.

"Hey, hey," said Yan, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Just tried to cross quick. Cross with everyone, with no waiting."

"Do you know," said Kaname, "What it's like to be picked up and thrown like that?! How would you like it if-"

"Yes," said Yan. "I do. I was. As Wimpod. Many times."

"Then you know that it's-"

"Scary? Yes. But smaller Pokémon are safer when falling. And the river is dangerous! What if you lose grip? What if _I_ lose grip? Washed away, down the river. Gone?"

Pear and Kaname looked at each other. They each looked at their respective hands - spiked but smooth for one, and nubs without fingers for the other.

"Well," said Pear, "We still could'a went with Kanzo or something. Ya didn't have to just chuck us through the air like that. Or we could've waited, like Kanzo said."

Yan fitted his large clawed hands together and dipped his head a few times.

"Yes, yes," he said, "Sorry to scare you. I won't do it again."

Kaname hung her head and stopped hiding behind Kanzo.

"Good," she said, "Now I'm freaked out _and_ all wet. Can we go now? Just, away from the river, I think. We're in the swamps, and we'll be here a good while after this. We should just get moving."

"I wish we had somewhere to hide from the storm," said Kanzo.

"There might be some caves up ahead," said Kaname. "If we can make it to the big river next to the road, I know there's some places to hide. Come on…"

They all started off again.

* * *

The group never made it far enough to see the river Kaname was talking about. The rolling thunder and pouring rain refused to let up, but their luck wasn't completely awful; some Pokémon who were already hiding from the storm called out to them, and one of them even ran out of the shelter to fetch them.

A big, blue mudfish came running up to them.

"Hey! You all don't look like Water Pokémon! Come on, get out of the storm! What're you all thinking running around out here?!"

She beckoned to them and didn't wait, heading back for the shallow cave she and other Pokémon were hiding in. When Kaname turned to follow, the others did too, so she explained.

"She's a Swampert. They're pretty tough, but she seems nice enough. At least we won't be getting rained on anymore."

The group followed Swampert into a cave that looked less natural than they were expecting. It almost looked like a burrow with a wide opening, and most of it was packed with clay to keep the water out. A group of four Mudkip were in the burrow as well, along with another Swampert.

Yan had to hunch down much more than usual, but he managed to fit, so he kept himself off to one side by himself to avoid making anyone else uncomfortable.

"Whoa, hey!" said one of the Mudkip, "Look at 'em all! What kind of Pokémon _are_ you?!"

"There's no reason to be rude," said the other Swampert, clearly their father. "Sorry, but they haven't met any Pokémon outside the community yet. Still too young to go further than the burrow and the lake."

"I don't mind," said Kanzo. "It wasn't too long ago that I was the same way."

"Really?!" said one of the Mudkip.

"Well," said Kanzo, "My dad… He was taken away, see, so I _had_ to leave and try to help him. It was just me and him, back home."

"Oh," said their father. "I see. Are you from Mt. Chimney? Is your dad alright?"

"We, uhh," said Kaname, "They're not from Hoenn. I'm helping them _get_ to Chimney, because we… We lost his father's trail, but we know where he's being taken. We all need to be stronger than we are now to help him-"

"So you're going to Mt. Chimney to train," finished the mother. "Well, well, small world. _I_ used to live near the mountain so I could participate in tournaments with the Fighting types."

She patted her left arm with her right and flexed.

"I almost won a few, ya know. Even just one'll help you out a lot, especially if you can really hang in there and make it to the later rounds! Heck, once the storm calms down, I bet I could show you a thing or two!"

The father rubbed his chin.

"I didn't know that," he said. "How long ago was that?"

"Oh, please," said the mother, "And show my age? It wasn't too long before I met you. In fact, I was leaving the mountain to head for my old home near _here_ when we met. I told you this is where I'm from."

The two started off on their own conversation, so the party huddled together to talk amongst themselves and warm up after drying off had cooled them down.

The Swampert parents noticed and stopped.

"Oh," said the father, "I'm sorry. I'm Lars, by the way. My wife's Tani."

The group introduced themselves, which prompted the Mudkip to ask after what they could do, or what other details they could add.

"Ahh," said Lea, "Well, obviously, I've got all these blades, and I'm a Steel type. I've gotta stay sharp, so Pokémon like me live near rivers to use the round stones from river beds to sharpen ourselves. When I evolve, I'll be a Bisharp, and a lot bigger and stronger."

Kabu smacked his arms together, using his scales to make a clattering noise.

"I evolved from a Jangmo-o not too long ago," he said. "My type of Pokémon are great Dragons from Alola, over the ocean and far away. When we're young, we train together, and our parents help us and keep us safe. When we evolve, like I have, we go on a master's journey, to discover our true strength. If we succeed, we evolve again, into Kommo-o - the fiercest fighters of _any_ Dragon Pokémon in the world!"

Pear raised a brow, but she didn't shoot him down.

"I'm a Cacnea, like I said," she said, "And most of us are from Hoenn, but out west in the desert. I don't know a lot about my evolution. I've never met another Cacnea. I was with my trainer and his daughter ever since I hatched."

"Really?" asked Kanzo. "Then why come with us? Wouldn't you have liked to go find them?"

Pear fidgeted a bit, but she continued.

"I _do_ want to see them again, someday," said Pear, "But I was curious, and they already have plenty of other, stronger Pokémon with them. They didn't need me. And I thought if I came with you, I might evolve too, so _I_ could help protect my trainer's daughter - or be _her_ first Pokémon someday."

It was surprisingly heartfelt, and no one immediately had something to say in response, so Pear patted Kaname on the back.

"Oh! Uhh! I… Guess I'm next!" said Kaname. "I'm a Kirlia, and I was born in Hoenn as a Ralts. My sister and I were going to travel to Sinnoh, far away to the north, to be with family after my mother died… But my sister disappeared during the trip, and Kanzo here picked me up when I was all alone.

I'm sure my sister is fine - I'd sense if she wasn't, I think - but I was always a burden to her anyway. I felt like Kanzo needed me, even if I wasn't very strong when we first met. So far, I think I made the right choice coming back to Hoenn with him. Someday, I'll find my sister, and I'll be a lot stronger when I do. If she's in trouble, I'll save her… But I think she's ok for now."

"I _did_ need your help," said Kanzo, "And you've _been_ a big help the entire time. I don't know where I'd be without you, but it definitely wouldn't be here! Anyway, we can talk about that later- I'm a Machoke. I'm a Fighting type who never gets tired of work or training! I can still wear out like any Pokémon in a fight, but aside from being able to tough it out, there's not much special about my type of Pokémon."

"I disagree," said Yan. "You have fingers."

He held up a clawed hand and waved it.

"I am a Golisopod," said Yan. "Used to be tiny Wimpod. Tiny like you all. Even smaller, I think. Everything was scary! If you're small, you're eaten! I was separated from other Wimpod. Other Pokémon helped me since, but they've helped me longest. They respected me - gave me jobs. I evolved to save them."

"And you did," said Kaname. "We were cooked until you evolved out of nowhere!"

"Well," said Tani, "It sounds like you all have had quite the journey already. And you still want to go all the way to Mt. Chimney?"

"We have to fight Team Rocket to save my dad," said Kanzo.

Tani and Lars looked at each other.

"Are they like Team Magma or Aqua?" asked Lars.

"There's _two_ here?!" said Kanzo. He looked at Kaname. She nodded, her expression something like apologetic.

"Well," said Tani, "You shouldn't have to worry about them. Humans leave the colony alone - probably because it's one of the few places we Pokémon will still stand and fight to protect. Go figure, with all the headstrong Fighting types that live there."

"You all should try and get some rest," said Lars. "These storms can last a good while. At least dry off, warm up, and take break before you leave again."

No one objected to that, but they also didn't stay long. Before the storm was up, they collectively agreed to not overstay their welcome, and the party returned to traveling through the storm.

* * *

Later in the evening, just when they were preparing to stop for the night, they came to another flooded river. This time, when they crossed, it was by swimming. Kanzo took Kaname and Lea, so Yan took Pear while Kabu swam by himself.

Kanzo crossed without incident, made sure Kaname and Lea were on solid ground, then they turned to make sure the others were safe. They saw Kabu crossing in the dark, but not Yan and Pear. Kanzo used Foresight to look for them.

"Uhh," said Pear, "Y-Yan? Yan?! Yan, I'm slipping out! Yan?! Y-"

When Kanzo spotted Yan, Pear was no longer wedged near his chest. Without the ability to make expressions, it was hard to read Yan's reaction as he got out of the river. He paused a moment, while everyone was stunned, but then…

"You watch others. Meet at Chimney."

And with that, Yan whirled back and dove in the river, gone.


	11. To Chimney 02

A/N: Sorry about the hiatus - not that this one had any following. I've been supremely depressed for years now, and my spark finally died around last year. I was supposed to write three novels, based on my schedule, but I didn't finish any of them. Now I'm just trying to chase those fleeting moments where I actually feel like I want to do something. Since Pokémon has recently re-entered my life after quitting upon completing Pearl, I've wanted to continue this story. Several chapters are done as of this posting, and will be updated week by week until they're all posted.

* * *

Pear was out of the water, sitting against a tree, when Yan rose up out of the river and came up to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Yan. "Not hurt? Didn't drown?"

Pear thumped an arm in the dirt a few times.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine. You were right. I couldn't hang on."

"No worries," said Yan. "You're safe, so we can still make it. Come - we find shelter, travel west tomorrow. We can meet others at Mt. Chimney."

Pear didn't say anything. She rocked to her feet and approached Yan to follow after him.

"Or," said Yan, "We follow the river, and find their trail."

Pear remained silent.

"No thoughts? You have another idea?"

"Yan," said Pear, "I wouldn't even be here if not for Kanzo. I thought I'd learn things - be stronger. Instead, I've just been thrown around, told what to do and where to go, and I'm completely lost. I should've just gone home."

Pear wasn't looking at Yan, less talking to him and more just venting.

Yan didn't have a response right away. He tilted his head, raised it as he thought, then looked back down at Pear.

"Maybe," said Yan, "You are right. You made a choice you regret right now. But, maybe you made the other choice? You regret that about now, instead? Maybe you push forward - get to Chimney? You regret it less? I don't know. I don't regret. I found courage! Evolved! Maybe you find something - you evolve too."

Yan turned to start heading upstream.

"Or you sit, cry, and stay lost. Up to you. You said Hoenn is home to Cacnea - desert in the west? You have choices to make. You make a choice, I'll support you. For now, _my_ choice is find the others. Coming?"

Pear followed him, and the two started walking back up the river.

* * *

"We can't just leave them behind," said Kaname.

"We have no way to know how far they went," said Kabu. "If we start downstream after them, what if they've just moved on? We all know where to go; we should just move ahead. Yan can take care of himself _and_ Pear."

"He _just_ evolved!" said Lea. "Have a heart!"

"I do," retorted Kabu. "I believe that our friends are safe, and I believe they'll meet us at the mountain. Pear wanted to see the desert anyway!"

Kanzo tried his Foresight. He blinked a few times as his eyes stung at first, but then he quickly looked around the dim, gray forest.

"We should go after them," he said. "I'm the reason they both came out here in the first place. We shouldn't split up."

"I know where they are," said Kaname. "You should rest your eyes. Lea, could you clear us a path through the tall grass and bushes? I can lead the way to them."

The four started to follow the rushing river through the storm. With the heavy rain and dim light, all they had to go on was Kaname's word. The few minutes that passed felt more like an hour, until…

"I see something!" said Lea. She began to point when Kabu dove to push her down and something smashed the mud where she'd just been. Lea turned to look in time to see Kabu put himself between her and a Tentacruel. He gave a Noble Roar, but Tentacruel wasn't deterred in the slightest, emerging further from the river and swinging its thick tentacles in broad sweeps.

Kaname quickly turned and used Shadow Ball, drawing on the darkness of the surroundings in the hope of repelling the Tentacruel. When the attack struck and only drew Tentacruel's attention to her, she tried to flee and used Icy Wind instead. The attack interrupted Kanzo's attempt to defend her, but it also slowed the Tentacruel's advance.

"What are- How did you-" started Lea.

"From Froslass! Not now!" Kaname quickly replied. She retreated as Kanzo stepped up and blocked another swing of Tentacruel's tentacle. Kanzo found himself Wrapped, then hit by a Wring Out as Tentacruel drew him closer. Kabu and Lea both tried to attack, but a Screech from Tentacruel stopped Kabu. Lea's Iron Head attack struck, but Tentacruel just swatted at her and started to retreat for the water.

Kaname tried a Grass Knot attack, and got a hit - just on a single tentacle, and didn't slow Kanzo's captor at all. Tentacruel continued to use Wrap and spat Acid at Kabu when he tried to pursue.

"Stop it before it gets back to the river!" yelled Kaname.

As if in response, the Tentacruel lurched toward them and closed its eyes in pain. There was Yan, dug into its back, using Leech Life. Tentacruel still felt the hit and had to now _also_ get Yan off - but Yan only succeeded in leeching Liquid Ooze and felt sick. Tentacool started to emerge from the river to attack Yan when he fell to the mud, but only two got by before Spikes flew from nearby to line the river bank.

Pear hopped out of a bush and used Needle Arm to attack Tentacruel from behind. It dropped Kanzo and spun to lash out at her.

"Keep it busy!" yelled Kaname. "I have an idea!"

Pear defended herself with Pin Missile, aiming for Tentacruel's eyes and backing away. Kabu tried a Dragon Claw, and Kanzo used his Dynamic Punch, but the Tentacruel was still up and fighting. Yan was busy fighting off the two Tentacool, and Lea stepped back to defend Kaname.

Kaname used Calm Mind to prepare and block out the torrential downpour, the coordination of her allies, the relief at finding Yan and Pear - everything outside herself. In the resulting quiet, Kaname used Magical Leaf. Leaf blades from nowhere, the trees, and surrounding bushes floated into the rain-drenched air and blew on an unnatural gust to strike Tentacruel without so much as touching anyone else.

Tentacruel's red nodes pulsed with light and it let out another Screech as it went into a full retreat. It jumped with surprising strength, clear over Pear's Spikes, and into the river with the Tentacool before swimming away and out of sight completely.

* * *

As the rest of the party recovered from the sudden attack, Lea lowered her blades and started checking them over.

"Is everyone ok? Pear?! We were so worried!"

Yan and Pear fully rejoined the group and explained what happened, leaving out their conversation. Pear found herself grateful that Yan took the hint and followed her lead.

"Kaname," said Lea, "You were copying moves from that Froslass in the caves, weren't you? How were you doing that?!"

Kaname, in response, used Will-O-Wisp to summon ghostly flames in the air, both lighting the area and warming her soaked friends.

"A Gengar taught me Shadow Sneak before we all met," she explained. "That night, surrounded by all those Ghost Pokémon, I felt so many of them and their fear of us. I guess it helped me understand them better. With all those Pokémon in the caves using their abilities, I guess I just picked up on it naturally. I'm Psychic, after all."

"You really bailed us out, there," said Kanzo. "I can't believe how much better you've gotten since we met. I guess evolution has a lot to do with it, but I've never known another Psychic type before."

"Guys," said Pear, "Can we talk _after_ we find someplace to rest? Like, out of the rain? I'm exhausted."

There was a pause where everyone looked over the others. They were all drenched, covered in mud, and worn out from travel.

"It's for the best," said Kanzo. "We can keep moving, but we should keep an eye out for shelter - someplace we can _stay_ without intruding on someone else's home."

"I'll start clearing the way again," volunteered Lea.

She extended her blades and started off again, leaving the rest to trail behind her as she cut a path through the dense forest. They continued through the forest and into grass taller than any of them, all the while following a tireless Lea as she led them onward. As the rain continued to fall, and the others felt sluggish, Lea alone acted as though none of it bothered her. Only Yan was truly able to keep up, but he took the rear to watch out for the others. He felt sick, but it wasn't slowing him down.

Finally, as the day began to end, Kanzo pointed out a cave he spotted with Foresight. He'd been using it in short bursts, against his better judgment, but the sight was a relief to everyone. They found the cave was quite a bit more than just a hole in the side of a small cliff, but the consensus was to remain near the entrance and sleep.

With all the water, Pear was wide awake for the night, so she volunteered to keep watch and rest. The night passed without incident, as the storm raged on.

* * *

The following day, with the rain a slight drizzle by afternoon, a mountain ridge came into view through a gap in the trees.

"We need to find a pass through there to get to Chimney," said Kaname. "We might pass through some of the desert on our way, so we should stock up on food before we leave the forest."

"I'll go," said Kabu. "Everyone else can rest."

"I'm fine," said Kanzo, "I can-"

"No," interrupted Kabu. "You can punch and kick all you want, but if you lose your eyesight, what good are you? Stay. Rest. This sort of thing is nothing for me, anyway. I can handle it alone, like I did before."

"Yeah," said Pear, "And maybe you'll evolve again, too."

Her sarcasm flew over Kabu's head as he puffed out his chest and clacked the scales of his arms together proudly.

"I will return with food," he declared, and headed off into the tall grass, out of sight.

The rest all more or less collapsed where they were, still exhausted from trudging through mud and rain.

Kabu found the edge of a patch of tall grass, so he poked his head out to look around. In the distance, he saw something that shocked him. A familiar Pokémon was leading its trainer ahead through the forest, both alert to any sign of danger. It was his old trainer and her Lurantis, wet from the light rain, wandering through Hoenn, of all places.

Kabu pulled his head back into the grass before he could be seen. The sight gave him pause as he considered what to do, now that he knew they were nearby. He felt a faint desire to go and rejoin them - his trainer would lead him to battle and chances for glory, after all - but he found his desire to train at Mt. Chimney to be much greater. Even if his new friends _didn't_ need him, which was also a factor.

Ultimately, he waited motionless in the grass for a few moments to let them continue on before he left concealment for the forest to look for berries. He knew his old trainer was headed west, now, and he held out a hope to engineer an encounter with her once more.

Kabu was able to find plenty of food to bring back, including a Watmel leaf and two of the big berries for Lea. He copied Kanzo's technique of using the huge leaf as a bag and returned to his friends as quickly as he could. He didn't see his trainer anymore after that.

Kabu returned to find half the party asleep. Kanzo, Kaname, and Yan were all leaning on one another in some way. Kanzo had his back against a tree, Kaname was using one of his thighs like a pillow, and Yan was draped over Kanzo's other shoulder. Lea and Pear were awake, but they seemed tired enough to nap as well.

Kabu laid out the food he found and the three of them ate mostly in silence, with only the rain on the leaves about them. Lea seemed quite happy with the Watmel berries, at least.

"Are you guys sure," said Pear, "You want me around?"

Kabu stopped before he bit into a berry and Lea leaned up from carving into the second Watmel. Pear was holding an Oran berry, staring at it where she'd bitten into it.

"I've just been in the way the whole time. I can't use the more useful Grass moves, like Vine Whip, and I'm too slow to keep up. When we get to the desert, you guys should really just leave me behind…"

Kabu took another bite and just stared at her. Lea looked into the Watmel berry she'd been carving open for a moment, then wiped her blades off on the rind and stood up.

"Pear," she said, "If you _want_ to stay in the desert, you should. I'm here, I'm following Kanzo, because I want to. I feel needed here, which isn't something I ever felt back home. I was like a toy or a pet. I never got to train like I really wanted to. You're not being forced to stay… But I would miss you if you decided to leave us."

Pear didn't say anything. She stared at her Oran berry quietly, a mostly blank expression on her face. Lea assumed she was lost in thought, so Lea sat down to continue on her Watmel berry. Kabu still stayed silent, stone-faced as Pear was.


	12. To Chimney 03

A/N: Hey, an update the day Rescue Team DX comes out! Neato.

* * *

The following day, the group of Pokémon finally exited the forest to foothills of a sharp mountain chain. After consulting with Kaname, they decided to travel north in search of a pass rather than simply cross the mountains, but there were none in sight. It was finally decided that they should try to cross between mountains anyway, climbing the slopes and forging ahead to the west as planned. The existence of Fortree City may have been a factor in the decision.

Though they found no true pass, they were able to navigate through the mountains without climbing too high into any of them. More than once, Kabu thought he saw his old trainer taking the same route, but they were always gone again if he double-checked.

It took a full day, but before the sun set the party could see the desert on the other side of the mountains. After the Tentacruel, the locals let them be as they traveled, aside from a Rhydon that warned them off its territory. With one last night of camping out surrounded by greenery, everyone slept soundly - except Pear, drawn to the desert, and Kabu.

* * *

Emerging into the dry air the following day, the party's first steps into the sandy desert would have been uncomfortable - except this was also the first day they could see the ash cloud from Mt. Chimney. The mountain itself was still out of sight for the moment, but when Kaname told them they were seeing ashes and not normal clouds, it put a spring in everyone's step… Until the wind started to pick up around noon and they found themselves in a sandstorm unlike any of them had ever experienced.

Yan doubled over and walked on all fours, able to cover Lea and Kaname from the abrading sand with his tough shell, but Kanzo and Kabu had to shield their eyes and soldier on. Pear was the only one who seemed unaffected, so she found herself leading the way.

"Guys!" she yelled over the wind. "There's some rocks up ahead! We can hide there! Come on!"

She continued forward and the others followed, huddled down against the wind and sand. As they started to approach, Pear felt something stop her. She had a gut feeling that walking any further forward would end badly, but she couldn't tell why. The party filed in behind her.

"Pear!?" yelled Kanzo. "What's wrong?"

Whatever it was got impatient and the sand under Pear's feet started to give out. Kanzo was next, but he managed to back up far enough to escape. Pear found herself being dragged down toward a Trapinch's open mouth by an Arena Trap. She pulled back a Needle Arm and waited until she was just close enough. Trapinch snapped at her, but she landed the Needle Arm attack first, slamming its jaw shut. When it wasn't quite finished, she used Leech Seed, followed by another Needle Arm to free herself from the sand and stand atop Trapinch as the Leech Seed did its job.

Trapinch Struggled, but it wasn't enough to dislodge Pear. Finally, Trapinch retreated into the sand and Pear was able to climb up and out of its pitfall trap.

"You ok?" asked Kanzo.

"Yeah! This way!"

Pear led them around the trap and into the shelter of the rocks in short order. As they all entered the shadow of the rock outcrops, the stinging sand let up and they could see again.

"Great," said Kabu, "Now we're off course and stuck here. I have no idea why you'd want to live in such a place, Pear."

Yan was busy picking the sand out from between the plates on his shell and Lea was helping Kaname get sand out of her hair. Kanzo's arms were bleeding where his muscles were exposed.

Pear looked them all over and seemed to grow more remorseful by the minute, losing her determined expression.

"Well," said Lea, "We found shelter for now. Hopefully the storm lets up soon and we can-"

She froze, looking back the way they'd come, arms still over Kaname's head. The others turned to look and saw a human struggling to enter the rock shelter as well - accompanied by a large Mudsdale that was shielding her from the sandstorm.

In a flash, all of them were backed up and prepared to defend themselves, all before the trainer even looked up and noticed them. Her Mudsdale stepped up and counted.

"バンバドロ、待って！"

The trainer held up a hand and stumbled up beside the large horse, still clearing her eyes.

Kabu stepped forward and smacked the scales of his arms together, then took a ready stance.

"ジャラコ？っじゃない、ジャランゴ！本当にあなたなの！？"

Kabu didn't respond to the trainer. He stood out ahead of the others and waited to see what she would do. When she fumbled into her bag for a Pokéball, Kabu gave a Noble Roar and she dropped it.

"Kabu, what're you d-" started Lea.

"That's his old trainer," said Kaname. "Isn't it."

Kabu only glanced back for a moment, just long enough for Kaname to tell that she was right.

"I'm not going back," said Kabu, with conviction. "I'm going to Chimney, and I'm going to train. She never had it in her to battle the way I wanted. I'll never see my potential if I stay with her."

The trainer bent for the Pokéball and Kabu used Noble Roar again. She seemed to get the message and pulled at Mudsdale, but it wouldn't back away either.

Kabu clanged his scales together again, making his challenge as plain as he could to the human. She backed up and whispered to the Mudsdale, and it stepped forward at last.

"Be careful, Kabu," said Pear.

Mudsdale opened with High Horsepower, but Kabu surprised everyone by just taking the hit - until he used Counter to fling the huge horse Pokémon to the side against the rocks. Mudsdale seemed to take it in stride, recovering and following an order from its trainer. It jumped to use Stomp, but Kabu dodged away and followed up with a Headbutt. When Mudsdale stumbled, he used Headbutt again and his opponent fell over.

While Mudsdale thrashed to get back up, Kabu used Work Up and prepared himself to defend. The trainer yelled, Mudsdale attacked again, and Kabu used Bide. Mudsdale used Stomp and Heavy Slam, then Kabu interrupted its third attack by unleashing his Bide. With Mudsdale on the back foot, he finished with Sky Uppercut and the trainer's first Pokémon was down and out.

Kabu landed and took his stance again after clanging his scales at his old trainer. The trainer recalled Mudsdale and seemed reluctant to continue until Kaname used Heal Pulse to smooth over Kabu's wounds.

"We can switch out with you, ya know," said Kanzo, "Don't pick a fight you can't win. I don't think this is the time, but I won't stop you if it's important to you."

"I can handle it," said Kabu. He didn't look back.

After a short pause, the trainer sent out another Pokémon. Kabu seemed to falter at the sight of it before he steeled himself again. It was a Decidueye, and it spread its wings widely and glared at Kabu. The two seemed to stare each other down at first.

When the trainer looked away, Decidueye struck with Astonish, lightning fast and nearly bowling Kabu over. As he regained his balance, Decidueye flew backward. At its trainer's word, Kabu was struck by a ranged attack no one in the party recognized, Spirit Shackle. Decidueye's shadow became more pronounced over Kabu as it flew just under the rock ridge they were all hidden behind. Another word from the trainer and Kabu hopped forward to avoid the Shadow Sneak he seemed to know was coming.

Decidueye was briefly between Kabu and his friends, before Kabu lashed out with a Dragon Claw that Decidueye avoided. Decidueye followed up, in that gap, with Leaf Storm. Kabu was struck by the blast and sent rolling into the rock wall. He recovered, but not in time to avoid Decidueye's follow-up Feather Dance. Kabu nearly fell back again and made a grab for Decidueye, but it flew back out of reach.

Decidueye seemed to use Nasty Plot, but when Kabu tried to interrupt, Decidueye actually used Sucker Punch. Kabu rolled with the blow and stood, but he clearly wasn't well. Kanzo started to step up when the shadow of Decidueye froze him in place. It looked at him, and the others, with a sidelong glance that gave them chills.

A yell from the trainer and Decidueye began to fly in a circle above Kabu, and the little arena they had as a whole. All at once, it dropped to ground level and flew at Kabu with Brave Bird. Kabu seemed like he was too out of it to get away in time, but it was a ruse. At the last second, Kabu used Sky Uppercut, pounding his fist right into Decidueye's stomach.

They both landed badly and struggled to stand upright. The trainer recalled Decidueye and almost went for what had to be Kabu's old Pokéball, but she stopped when Kabu stood up, wiped his mouth, and smacked his scales together again.

"Kabu! Don't be stupid!" yelled Kaname.

The trainer sent out yet another strange Pokémon, an Oranguru. Kabu, like the others, didn't seem to recognize it and took half a step back. Kaname didn't have the opening to close in and heal him again, as the trainer's other Pokémon freed themselves and seemed ready to jump in without orders. The trainer seemed able to keep them at bay, but now the party could see a Blaziken and the Lurantis Kabu had seen before.

"She's gonna take him back," said Lea. "I can see she doesn't want to battle him, but her Pokémon aren't ready to just give up. I think they want him back, too."

"You heard him," said Pear. "He doesn't want to. And if that's what he wants, we need to protect him, don't we?"

She got a few surprised looks, but no one disagreed.

Kabu squared his shoulders and prepared for this white-furred Pokémon's attack, but it didn't seem to take a stance of its own. It wasn't until Kaname felt something change that anyone knew what was happening.

"Kabu! It's Psychic!" she yelled - too late.

Kabu was thrown against the rocks and the ground by an unseen force, so he used Bide and covered himself to take the hits. When he was able to gain a foothold and seemed about to unleash the Bide, he paused a second and simply kept defending himself - at Oranguru's Instruction.

That was when Future Sight hit, and Kabu flew back toward the party where Kanzo broke his fall and they both hit the sand. Yan got between them and the Oranguru - but it was Pear who leaped out ahead of the others and presented her thorned arms.

"Pear!?" yelled Kaname, turning from Kabu whom she was about to heal. "Are you crazy? Let-"

"No! I'm not just gonna sit back and be useless! This is my chance for a home field advantage!"

The Oranguru posed oddly, then shot a Hyper Beam without warning from a gap between its hands. Pear seemed stunned, like everyone else watching, even the trainer, and she disappeared in a bright flash as the attack struck and exploded. Rock chips and sand blew everywhere, and the area was covered in debris and smoke. The Oranguru had to recompose itself after the blast, but as the smoke cleared, it became obvious that this was no victory.

A Cacturne stood in little Prickle Pear's place, arms up as a Spiky Shield. She was not only unharmed, but evolved on the spot. Pear seemed ready to stay on the defensive, but Oranguru's After You, she threw herself toward it with a Needle Arm. Oranguru used Foul Play to counter, rolling them both over and tossing Pear against the rock wall. It followed up with Zen Headbutt - but Pear took the hit as though she were the wall behind her. With Payback, Oranguru was thrown across the sands and struggled to stand up again.

Pear dashed forward, raised her left arm, then ducked right and used a Feint Attack with her right arm. When Oranguru prepared its own counterattack, Pear continued with a Sucker Punch with her left arm. Oranguru took half a step back, clenched its fists - and fell flat on its face in the sand, out cold.

* * *

Pear backed away from the Oranguru toward her friends. She scattered Spikes to cover ground as she went, and kept an eye on the trainer. The human recalled her Oranguru, but with Pear's Spikes in the way, both sides hesitated to continue.

"Time to go," said Pear. "This is Kabu's fight, and he's out of it. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Let's go."

Kanzo picked up Kabu, who was still out, and the rest started to retreat. When they heard the trainer's voice, before she really finished saying anything, Kanzo and Pear leveled a Scary Face and Leer, respectively. The group managed to retreat further into the rocks and lose the human before she could follow with her other Pokémon.

Pear took the lead quickly and the party continued forward until she stopped them. She motioned to her right, around a corner.

"That way," she said, "There's a cave we can wait out the storm in. We can hide in there."

The six Pokémon huddled into the cave, into a sudden stillness now that they were shielded from the sandstorm. While they all took a moment to rest, Kaname started healing Kabu.

"You evolved!" said Lea. "I'm real happy for you, Pear! What-"

"Ribs."

"W- What?"

"Call me Ribs. I can live with my family calling me Prickle Pear - they can't understand me - but when I'm with you guys… I'm Ribs now. I'm sick of that old name."

The monotone delivery gave everyone listening a moment of pause. Even Kaname, in the process of healing Kabu, was looking over her shoulder with a mildly shocked expression.

"Are… You ok?" asked Lea. "I guess Gyarados also had a personality change when he evolved, but… I'm still worried."

"I'm fine," said Ribs. "Maybe it is the evolution, I dunno. Guess we'll find out together, huh?"


	13. To Chimney 04

"Will you still come with us?" asked Kanzo.

Ribs looked over her shoulder, back out at the rocks and dust-filled air, and stayed quiet a moment.

"Yeah," she said. "I always wanted to visit the desert, but I haven't changed my mind. I still want to train with you guys, and I still want to find my way home someday."

She looked forward again, at her friends. "Besides, if the storm doesn't let up, someone's gotta get you guys out of here."

She seemed to pause again and look past them. Before anyone could mistake it for her being lost in thought, Ribs walked through their midst and approached the back wall of the little cavern they were in.

"Are these… Dots? What are these for?" she said.

Sure enough, there on the wall were a complex series of depressions in the wall, almost like letters. Kabu coughed and started to wake, so Kaname stepped away from him. After a moment of focus, she seemed to not only notice something, but also grow increasingly worried.

"We should go," said Kaname. "Soon."

"What? Why?" said Kanzo. "Kabu's just getting up."

"This isn't a cave, it's some kind of den, and something is asleep behind that wall that we _don't_ want to wake up."

"If we go again," said Yan, "I can cover Lea and Kaname like before. Kanzo and Kabu will need help."

They all looked at the two. Kabu was still out of it, and Kanzo had dried blood on his arms where the sand had torn into his exposed muscles. Neither of them looked ready to brave the storm again.

"Kaname?" said Ribs, "Do you think whatever it is behind here is Psychic? If it isn't, we can just stay quiet and rest a while and it shouldn't wake up. Right? It can't be that sensitive."

Kaname looked worried, but she nodded after a moment.

"I'll see what I can do for you two," she said to Kanzo and Kabu. "I can't risk wearing myself out, but I can still help."

* * *

A few hours later, and the six were once again on the move. Yan followed behind, now covering only Kaname. Lea found that the sandstorm didn't bother her, so she was helping to lead the way. Kabu and Kanzo walked just behind Ribs, almost shoulder to shoulder with each other. Ribs had a Sand Veil, which kept them shielded from the worst of it.

The only one who could truly see through the storm was Ribs, and she insisted they were still traveling north. The rest could do nothing but take her word for it and press on so long as the storm persisted. It was late afternoon by the time the sands quieted. Lea insisted the party huddle into another cluster of rocks before the sun went down, as the temperature began to drop drastically.

The night was spent with everyone packed closely together to try and keep warm as the desert heat from the day scattered into a frigid night. When the morning came and the heat began to build up again, the party set off once more - for a final day in the small rain shadow desert.

Tufts of grass crunched underfoot as the sun set that day. The party continued into the night to be sure they ended their travels safely out of the desert. They collectively collapsed under a tree - all except Ribs, who sat awake watching over the rest. With the shadow of the tree to scatter the moonlight, then her own new cap to block the rest of the light, the only thing visible beneath the tree were her two reflective eyes.

It was the following morning by the time Ribs fell asleep. When the others woke, the first thing they tried to do was wake her.

"Stop," said Kaname, "Don't bother her. She was up all night. We can just carry her, right?"

Kaname tried to lift Ribs with Psychic… But nothing happened.

"You ok?" asked Kanzo. "You've got quite the look on your face."

"I can't- Is she… A Dark type now?"

Kanzo shrugged. "I hardly know what the types even are; don't ask me. I guess I'll carry her. Which way?"

He bent and Kabu helped drape Ribs's arms over his shoulders and he carried her on his back. The party emerged from under the tree together and looked around.

There, large on the horizon and spewing ash, was Mt. Chimney. It could hardly be two days away, if the sense of scale were correct. Kanzo could practically feel the sight of the mountain painting itself onto his eyes. He'd lived in the shadows of mountains his entire life, but he'd never actually seen a volcano before.

Kanzo adjusted Ribs on his back, ignoring the spikes poking against his skin. He looked around at everyone to make sure they were all up and ready to go.

"If we pick up our pace, d'ya think we could make it before nightfall? We can eat on the go."

He raised his nose to indicate the tree, which had Sitrus berries hanging from it. Kaname used her Psychic to retrieve them and the others caught them out of the air.

"Kanzo," said Yan, "We will tire, unlike you. Everyone wants to be there. The mountain will not run away if we need rest today."

Kabu bit a chunk out of a berry.

"Consider it the start of our training," he said, gnashing on the berry while he spoke. "If we don't make it by the end of today, we're weaker than we thought and-"

"And," interrupted Lea, "We just walked through a sandstorm after hiking through the mountains. We've been pushing hard enough!"

"If anyone gets tired," said Kanzo, "I'll carry them."

He bent to accept a berry from Kaname. He held the entire thing in his teeth, shifted Ribs again, and motioned with a sway of his head before he started walking.

The rest took a moment to look at each other, sharing their various expressions but leaving the thoughts unsaid. They each turned to follow shortly after, and the final day of travel began.

* * *

The day was long. By the time Ribs woke up, Kaname and Lea were exhausted from trying to keep up. Kanzo carried both of them by letting them sit on his forearms while he kept his hands together. After that, Yan started falling behind. He didn't speak up, so Kanzo all but forced him to take the break he needed. The party went out of their way to find him water, after which he was fine to walk on his own.

More than once, they could hear Kabu bang his scales together and continue onward. Even without saying anything, they knew he was determined to walk the entire way without any help. As the sun set, Kaname and Lea needed to take another rest, though Kaname plucked more berries for everyone as they came across them.

The sun set just as their path began to slope up to the mountain itself. There were numerous cave openings and none of them knew how exactly to find the colony now that they'd arrived. The moon could only light their way so well, but most of them could see through the gloom at night in one way or another.

Kaname, who could not, found that a different sense was much more useful as they began to climb.

"Guys," she said, "I can feel them. It's like a human city… There's… _So_ many Pokémon nearby. I can't pick up any single one; it's like a huge ball of emotions and thoughts."

"Are you gonna be ok going into that?" asked Kanzo.

Kaname had to snap herself out of it to answer. "Uhh, I think so. I don't know. It's like… If everyone started talking to you at the same time and expected you to respond. Or if you had to watch a battle and give orders and listen to someone talking to you while an alarm was going off."

"It's a lot to take in," said Lea.

"Right." Kaname had taken to staring blankly ahead again.

"Focus," said Kabu. He snapped his fingers. Kaname shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sorry. I'll figure it out. I'm going."

Concerned or not, the rest let her be after her declaration. Without a way in, some of the party fanned out on the mountainside to look around. Ribs, Lea, and Yan could all see well in the dark, and Kanzo had Foresight. With Kanzo to watch over Kaname and Kabu, they scattered out a bit to search, until finally Lea pointed out a cave she'd discovered.

After they all gathered, Kanzo peered into the gloom with Foresight to a perfectly normal-looking cave.

"Wouldn't the way in be more obvious?" asked Ribs.

"How else do we get in but finding a cave entrance?" replied Kanzo.

"Maybe Pokémon from the colony come out during the day to look for new pupils? Or challengers?" provided Lea.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? It's what I'd do," she said defensively.

"We should go in," said Kabu. "We need a place to sleep anyway. If this isn't the way in, we can find it tomorrow."

Yan took a page from Kabu's book and clacked the hard shell on his arms together twice, then started in. The others followed him in and soon they were in a pitch-black cave with no light but Kanzo's Foresight - again. The tunnel widened into a cavern, then split several ways.

"Which way do we-" started Lea.

"Halt!" came a low-pitch voice.

The sound of flat metal striking stone sounded several times. A Gurdurr hopped down from an opening above them and to the left. The opening began to glow as he approached them.

"If you're here to join the colony, you need to pass a test to enter. Which one of you is ready to fight?"

The Gurdurr stretched its arms across its chest a few times while it waited for a reply. The group all looked to one another, exhausted from traveling the entire day. Kaname spoke up first.

"Can't we wait until morning?" she asked. "We all-"

"No," declared the Gurdurr. "If you can't beat me, I'm throwing all of you outside. You can come try again later if you fail tonight."

"We were walking all day!" said Ribs.

"And you invaded the colony's territory at night! Now produce a challenger or leave the mountain!"

Kanzo set Kaname down and stepped forward.

"Another Machoke, huh? Big surprise."

Another Pokémon appeared in the entrance above and thrust an arm toward the ceiling. A Flash bulb floated into the air overhead to light the cavern, and the group saw a Medicham waiting in the entryway, watching them quietly.

"Ok, kid, let's get this over with," said the Gurdurr. "You got a name? I'm Tadka, five time junior division champ and nightwatch guardian of the southeast entrance."

Kanzo tested his muscles as he settled into a fighting stance he remembered his father using. Feet apart, left foot toward his opponent, right foot back and angled out slightly for balance. His right arm hovered by his stomach and his left was up near his chin.

"Kanzo, from west of Mt. Silver."

"You may begin when ready," said the Medicham above. She sounded a bit old, but it wasn't obvious from looking at her.

Tadka wasted no time rushing in and attacking first. He threw a Dynamic Punch as his first attack, and although Kanzo blocked, the Sheer Force threw him to his right and up against a small stalagmite. When Tadka tried to follow up, Kanzo used Vital Throw to redirect the opponent and smash him against the stone floor.

Tadka hit the ground and was back up in an instant, as if it hadn't bothered him at all. Again, Tadka attacked first, using Hammer Arm. Kanzo dodged, but Tadka didn't let up. He swept his arms in wide arcs and forced Kanzo on the defensive without slowing down at all. When Kanzo got an opening, he jumped away.

Tadka used Bulk Up and flexed.

"Running away?! Or plotting something? You only need to retreat if you're at a disadvantage! Come on!"

Kanzo used Focus Energy, and he held his ground away from Tadka, inviting the guardian to attack first. Instead, Tadka used Bulk Up again and grinned at him.

"You won't get anywhere staring me down. Get back over here and fight me or I'll have this declared a loss."

Kanzo rushed in, gave a Leer, then faked an attack. Tadka took the bait and went for another Hammer Arm, so Kanzo used Low Kick, then Karate Chop to smash Tadka into the floor again. Tadka hit and groaned, but then used his own Low Kick to down Kanzo beside him.

Both Pokémon rolled away from one another and Tadka seemed to try and use Bulk Up again, but Kanzo interrupted him with a diving Submission. The two hit the ground again and Kanzo tried to get Tadka into a hold, but Tadka slipped his hands under Kanzo's before they got in place.

The two struggled with one another, but Tadka was stronger and broke free. He hit Kanzo with a Hammer Arm as he stood, then prepared to follow up again. Kanzo stayed down and used Focus Energy again.

"Wrong answer!"

Tadka dove forward and pulled back a fist for Superpower when Kanzo rolled aside at the last moment. Tadka's fist cracked the stone floor and he had to yank it out - which made him too slow to defend against Kanzo's Focus Punch. Kanzo got the moment he needed to concentrate, and his punch struck Tadka in the ribs.

Tadka was thrown to his side and caught himself with his hands, but he was still ready for more. He got to his feet and felt the muscles in his chest starting to tighten up. Kanzo stood at the ready, waiting again.

"Ok," said Tadka, "Not bad. Let's see you keep it up, then."

Kanzo was starting to breathe heavily, and Tadka knew it. He approached Kanzo again, this time lowering a fist as if to throw a punch, but instead using Rock Throw. Kanzo blocked, started to counter, but Tadka used Slam and bowled him over. Before Kanzo could get control of himself again, Tadka came in and smashed a Hammer Arm down on Kanzo's back.

Tadka did it a second time, forcing Kanzo flat onto the ground. When he raised his arm again, Kanzo lashed out with a Low Sweep, rolled away as Tadka hit the ground, and used Focus Energy again before Tadka could stop him. Tadka was up as quickly as ever, but his next attack came too slow. Kanzo saw it coming, ducked a hit, and slammed a Dynamic Punch into the same spot on Tadka's ribs.

Tadka took the hit and seemed to freeze up for a moment. When Kanzo questioned, for an instant, whether he'd won, Tadka twisted and hit him square in the chest with a powerful Reversal. Kanzo swore he felt ribs cracking as he flew onto his back and his friends collectively lurched forward as they almost instinctively rushed to help him, but they collectively stopped themselves from interfering.

Kanzo grit his teeth and stood up, but he was certain he had broken ribs once he did so. Even still, he took up his stance and used Focus Energy again. Pain sparked across his chest when he breathed in, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. Tadka was looking just as bad, so one lucky hit could be the difference between-

"Enough."

The Medicham jumped down.

"Enough, you two. Well fought, Kanzo. You were, and are, outmatched, but you proved you can use your head and find a way around those weaknesses. You and your friends may enter. Whether you'll be allowed to stay, we'll figure out tomorrow."

Tadka straightened and bowed to the Medicham. He stretched his right arm up, wincing in pain at his own cracked ribs. He snorted, spat blood, and turned to go with a hard sidelong look at Kanzo.

Kaname rushed to heal Kanzo as the Medicham and Tadka jumped up to the entryway and the Flash began to fade. The six of them jumped or climbed up the stone wall to the smaller cave to follow the other unfamiliar Pokémon and saw them walking toward a large stone that had been rolled aside. Tadka sat down beside the stone where a patch of soft dirt seemed to have been carefully spread for a guardian like him to rest on.

The party approached and Tadka put his left hand on the big boulder. When Kanzo tried to speak to him, Tadka just put up a hand and motioned them in.

"Nothin' to say to you, kid. Just that you're lucky the Master called the fight before you got hurt. Go on."

Lea gave a quick bow as they passed, then the boulder rolled into the tunnel behind them and locked them in.

* * *

Before the party was a sight unlike any they'd ever seen. Mt. Chimney was awake and alive, but not just with magma flows. The area was hot with pools of lava and lit in an orange color from below. Terraces of stone were carved into the volcano's main vent - and there were Pokémon of all kinds as far as the eye could see. Fighting types were most prevalent, but even Psychic and Ghost types could be seen.

Machop, Tyroge, Makuhita, Shroomish, Meditite, Riolu, few Croagunk, few Heracross, Gallade, Timburr, Throh and Sawk, Scraggy, Mienfoo, Jangmo-o, Mankey, Pancham, Poliwag, Torchic, Chespin, Passimian, Stufful, Chimchar, Ledian, Buneary, Marshtomp, Pawniard, Teddiursa, Squirtle, Charmander, Raichu, Sandshrew, Nidoran, Clefairy, Golduck, Bellsprout, Geodude, Cubone, Kangaskhan, Electabuzz, Magmar, Munchlax, Treecko, Lombre, Nuzleaf, Vigoroth, Froakie, Barbaracle, Lurantis, Hawlucha, Emboar, Bewear, and all their evolved forms could be spotted just on the first glance alone.

There was a Metang and a Kadabra who seemed to be cooling down with one another and stretching as other Pokémon like Dusclops and a Trevenant were walking away from a rectangular arena - as if a class had just ended. The Medicham that Tadka had called Master was already down by the arena and starting to talk to the Metang and Kadabra.

The party, still starstruck, stayed grouped together and tried to figure out where they were supposed to go, or what to do. A Primeape approached them with a Tangrowth.

"Hey," said the Primeape. "If you're new here, come with us. We'll show you where you can sleep for tonight. Head to that arena in the morning and the Master will give you entrance exams."

"Ugh," said Ribs under her breath, "A fight to get in, a fight just to stay… This place is rough. We _just_ got here…"

The Primeape and Tangrowth were already moving, so the party had little choice but to follow. They were lead to an adjacent cavern where many Pokémon were already sleeping. It was cooler in this next chamber, and an Abomasnow was sleeping near the center. The cones on its back gave off a white mist into the air.

With everyone ready to collapse before they'd even arrived, there was little to do but find a free space, huddle together, and fall straight into a dead sleep until morning…


	14. The Colony v2

As it turned out, there had been other newcomers the previous day. Kanzo, Kaname, Kabu, Lea, Ribs, and Yan all stood to the side of the main arena - mostly just a rectangle carved into the floor - along with three other Pokémon. A Grapploct, Crabrawler, and Snover were up first, having arrived earlier the previous day. The same Medicham from the night before sat up on a pillar made from an old stalagmite that had been moved in, and a Nidorina acted as a sort of second-in-command.

Behind the three, the party stood in a line before the Nidorina, beneath the gaze of the Medicham. The stone seating nearby was packed with Pokémon of all kinds, sitting in on the event. Sounds of training and battle rang through the volcano's belly as Nidorina began to speak.

"We have nine new entrants for the upcoming tournament! Pl-"

Kaname raised a hand and Nidorina stopped. The glare Kaname received almost made her wilt, but she spoke up.

"We… Only just got here," she said, "Shouldn't we be trained before we have to enter any-"

"When you arrive here, you are required to participate in all tournaments you are eligible for the first time out! You will receive entrance exams today to determine which tournaments you will be entered into, and I'll get to that in a moment. Now, everyone give us your introduction before we continue. State your name, where you're from, and why you're here."

Nidorina cut the air sharply with a gesture to the Grapploct first, so it straightened as best it could.

"I have no name - just Grapploct is fine - and I've come from the region of Galar, far away, with my friends! We are here to seek mastery and pass on our knowledge!"

"You're the first we've seen here," said Nidorina, "So welcome and good luck. Next, you!"

She motioned to the Crabrawler.

"I ain't got a name either! We met on the way here!"

"Easy enough," said Nidorina, "Next!"

The Snover beat its chest. "I'm Shard, also from Galar!"

"Then you three are a team?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Grapploct.

"We'll look to match you three with another half-team for the tournaments, then. Speak with Rate, the Metang, when we're finished. Now, you, the Machoke! Next!"

"My name is Kanzo, from west of Mt. Silver. I've come to train and save my father from Team Rocket in Johto!"

His declaration got a few whispers and a moment's pause.

"Kanzo?" said Nidorina. "You be careful mentioning humans around here. You're not the only one with goals like that; slave-drivers like them aren't allowed anywhere near the colony, and for good reason. But let's make sure everyone remembers! The Teams aren't anything to mess with! We have our colony, they have theirs. Don't you go trying to take our students away for some foolhardy mission, Kanzo. You're here to train. What you do with that training when you _leave_ is your business, but _everything_ you do here is our business. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am! It was my father who sent me here."

"Well, we have more than enough Machoke - and any others of your kind. You aren't the first, nor will you be the last, with that kind of bravado. Learn to back it up if you want anyone to remember your name. Next!"

"M-my name is Kaname! I'm from here in Hoenn. I want to be strong enough to find my sister and travel to Sinnoh."

"You're a Kirlia," said Nidorina. "Can you fight?"

"Well, yeah, I can-"

"I don't mean using Psychic attacks, I mean _fight_. Unless you have some variety of techniques you can demonstrate in your exam, you will be barred from entering tournaments until you learn some martial arts."

Kaname shrank a bit.

"I don't."

"Then we'll find a solo replacement for you. Next!"

Kabu stepped forward. "I am called Kabu, from a place in Alola, somewhere far away! I will be a powerful Kommo-o one day, and join my proud ancestors as a fighting dragon of the mountain!"

He clacked his scales together loudly, then motioned for Lea to go next, but Nidorina had something to say.

"We've seen your kind before," said Nidorina. "It's been a long time, but we have high expectations from you. Make sure you're not all talk. Next!- Oh. You're a Pawniard. You qualify for a junior division entry if you want, or you can join your team. Speak up!"

Lea straightened and shouted with a ring to her voice from under her hard steel shell. "My name is Penthesilea. Please call me Lea for short. My old trainer traveled often, but I am from a human city in Johto. I left behind my life of routine to repay a debt to Kanzo, and to seek the strength that a rich life would never have given me!"

"You know, I hope," said Nidorina, "That you are a Dark and Steel type among Fighting Pokémon. Competing here will not be easy for you, no matter how hard you train. Are you prepared to live in a place where every odd is stacked against you?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Nidorina nodded, as did the Medicham.

"Well said, Lea. You have quite the Defiant spirit. You'll fit in just fine. Next up, you there! Cacturne!"

"You can call me Ribs, and-"

"Speak up!"

"You can call me Ribs! I want to go home to Johto one day, but I want to be a powerful protector for my old trainer's child first!"

"Much better," said Nidorina. "You've got some Dark in you, too, but we'll see if you can overcome that disadvantage. Next!"

"I was Wimpod. Yan is my name. Now I have evolved, and life with these friends is much better than nibbling scales and sand, and hiding every day. I am just here. If they train, I will train."

"You'll need more personal conviction than that if you want results. No haphazard or half-hearted efforts will make you the best. If you aren't aiming to become the best you can be, don't waste the time of others around you who are."

The Master stood up.

"Return to your practice!" she declared. "We will conduct entrance exams for our new members here shortly, then expect to see some of them joining you. Remember that our next tournament begins in two days."

The Pokémon that had been listening all began to disperse, and Nidorina had the newcomers all lined up to participate in order. With Grapploct up first, Medicham motioned him forward. The Kadabra they had seen the night before stepped into the arena opposite him. Kadabra raised a hand, palm down, and created a copy of himself sitting on the floor.

The Substitute stood up and stared blankly.

"Demonstrate your moves," said Medicham, "But pull your punches. We don't want to wear out poor Yun."

The Grapploct had some unique moves, including Octolock, that he showed off. He seemed to be one that favored attrition and weakening his opponent before finishing them off. His two friends followed, then Kanzo and the others. Throughout their demonstrations, the Medicham simply sat and watched without interrupting.

When Yan was finished, Nidorina lined them up in front of Medicham again. Medicham sat, chin on her fist, cross-legged, pondering. She studied the group of Pokémon a moment.

"I see potential for all of you," she said at last. "Kaname cannot compete quite yet - Yun and Rate can fix that with time - but the rest of you will be registered by the end of today. I'll send someone along when I find a solo entrant for your team, Kanzo, and Grapploct, you three will be paired with another half-team waiting for entry.

You all had a difficult journey getting here, I know. You are hereby exempt from training until the tournament. Tomorrow, all day, will be the junior division. It uses the same rules, but only allows Pokémon who have yet to evolve, so I recommend you all attend to familiarize yourselves with our expectations.

The arena you're in now is just for classes and exams like the one you just took. You can be escorted to the tournament arenas if you like, until you learn your way around. For today, take time to recover from your travels. Some of you may be eager to start, but rest is also an important part of training. Tour the colony, meet our members, and recover. When the tournament is over, you can begin training.

One last thing; don't expect to just walk in here and win big on your first tournament outing. Do your best, show us what you've got, and we will be happy to help you polish where you shine and buff where you tarnish. I look forward to seeing your progress in the coming months.

You're all dismissed."

* * *

"Before I let you go," said Nidorina, "I need to know who to register as your team leader. Is it-"

"Kanzo," said Kabu. "He's the final say."

Nidorina registered the mild surprise from the rest of the team, but she nodded and motioned for someone.

"I see," she replied. "My name is Penny, by the way. If you must know, the Master's name is Mina. Yun here can show you around, then I would recommend recovering from your travels. You want to be at full strength for the tournament, even if it's practically certain you won't win."

The Kadabra from the exams approached.

"Did you need me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Penny, "This is Yun. Yun, if you wouldn't mind, they'll need the tour. It might be best to end with-"

"I heard you," he said. "Go on, you've got other things to do. My classes aren't until much later. Speaking of which…"

He looked down to Kaname as Penny left.

"You and I will get better acquainted later. Rate and I teach Pokémon like you to throw punches with the best of 'em. The training will take a while, so we don't have time to get you in shape for this tournament, but you should be fine for the next one."

"Do _you_ fight in tournaments?" asked Kaname.

"'Course I do. Rate and I are on the same team. You'll see. Now, any questions before we get going?"

"I'm not sure where to start," said Lea.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough," said Yun. "Follow me, then."

The party set off with Yun to explore the colony. There were many other kinds of Pokémon besides the Fighting types they'd come to expect, and not all of them were training. The main chamber of the colony was also the main vent of the volcano. The air was almost oppressively hot everywhere they went, but a surprising number of Water and Ice Pokémon worked in teams to cool things down.

There were Magcargo, Magmar, Rhydon, Aggron, and others working with the cooling teams to reshape the magma into controlled pools and keep them away from the numerous terraces that housed small arenas and sitting areas. Classes and personal training continued all the while, as if the Pokémon at work to maintain the stability of the colony was natural. Yun explained that, yes, even those Pokémon participated in tournaments, as they all had shifts they worked.

In the center of the colony was a tall tower of volcanic stone. It was this smaller "chimney" that belched ash and gas into the air unceasingly, but almost all of it continued up and out of the volcano's peak. Yun told the group that a clan of Skarmory blew away the layer of ash every night as the colony went to sleep.

There were many tunnels and chambers that led out of the main area, and every one that led to some entrance on the outside of the volcano was known and had a guardian like Tadka. The colony had built four main off-shoots in the cardinal directions. The eastern one they had already seen; it was a cooled chamber for Pokémon to sleep comfortably in when they couldn't stand the heat.

The remaining main rooms were to the north, west, and south, which the tour continued to in turn. The north cavern was the tournament grounds. Five arenas were carved into the stone there; a main arena with the most seating in the center, then four smaller ones in the corners of the chamber. Rest areas and pools of water were carved into the north, south, east, and west of the room between the arenas.

The west was a great underground farm. Now, during the day, Solrock were floating up above, facing downward and letting sunlight shine through holes in the ceiling to light them and the plants. Numerous Grass and Bug Pokémon surveyed the room and worked the soil together, growing giant mushrooms, bushes, and even berry trees. A big Heracross seemed to be the coordinator for it all, and Yun explained how the Solrock helped the garden to grow even at night.

The last place to visit was the south, where Yun led them past the many terraces of training Pokémon once more.

"You six can make your final stop at this next one. The Master is right that you should rest."

"What _is_ the next one?" asked Lea.

"You'll see in a moment," said Yun. "I think a few of you may already be familiar with what you find."

The group approached the south chamber entrance and a Mr. Mime bowed to them and pretended to open a door - a door that actually did exist, from the soft smell that wafted past him. The party entered and Mr. Mime shut the barrier behind them.

After a short magma tube hallway, the party emerged to a bowl-shaped cavern with more terraces. It was warm - rather, it was humid - as steam wafted from pools of hot spring water. Hot stones, mounds of warm sand, and baths carved into the terraces made the chamber a mild sauna. Various Pokémon seemed to have made themselves the caretakers of the spa, such as Hariyama and Tsareena.

"Hot springs," said Kabu.

"I've seen 'em before, too," said Kaname.

"I've read about them," said Lea, "Does that count? Uhh, I mean my trainer read about them _to_ me."

"Here," said Yun, "You can relax for the day and recover from your travels. The only rule is to not disturb others. If you have questions, just about anyone here can answer them for you. I need to get back to Rate now, so this is where I leave you."

"Sure," said Kanzo, "Thanks for your time."

"Then," said Yan, leaning down to the others, "We go to rest? Safe, calm… Truly, here in the mountain at last?"

"So it seems," said Kanzo. Yun nodded and turned to go.

Ribs was still looking over the scene. "It does feel like… We finally made it here, huh? I know it hasn't been long since Team Rocket got me, but… It feels like this is where I was supposed to be, even before that. Anyone else?"

Kabu scratched his chin. "Nope. But it's good to be here."

"Hmm," said Kaname, "I don't think I ever planned on visiting the colony, either. My family mentioned it, but… We're Psychic."

"I didn't even know this place existed," said Lea. "I was just happy to get away from that boring old house and my trainer's story books. I wanted to really _see_ the world, not hear about it."

"I was supposed to be food."

Everyone paused. With a glance back, Yan wasn't looking at them, but at the hot springs ahead. He looked down.

"It's true," he said.

"Well," said Kanzo, "You're not food. You're alive. And you're here with us now. Everyone fought hard to get here, and I really think we needed everyone's help to make it this far, this fast. I don't know what I expected… But I can't say no to a surprise like this."

He gestured out to the chamber.

"So," he continued, "Let's all relax, have fun, and reward the first big success. Starting tomorrow, we're training. First our minds, then we test ourselves, then we train both mind and body. I'm not leaving until I can say for sure that Team Rocket won't stand a chance."

"We might be here a long time," said Ribs. "Years. You're ok with that? With leaving your father out there all that time?"

Kanzo sighed. "No. Of course not. But I don't have any other choice. If I'm not strong enough the next time we meet - if I can't beat him and every other Pokémon the human sends my way - I could end up right next to him. We could both be captured the rest of our lives, working for humans against our will. I can't take that chance."

"Then," said Kabu, "Don't. We rest, we learn, we fight, we win. Then we go rescue him and you get to go home. Easy."

When Kabu recognized that Kanzo was looking at him, Kabu returned the gaze with a hardened expression.

"You'll see," said Kabu. "I'll become a Kommo-o, I'll win these tournaments, and I'll train you. If you can't do it… I will. What better way to prove my strength than to defeat humans and their trained, captive Pokémon? That Team Rocket wants only the strongest, but they failed. Failed to enslave me. We'll make that their downfall."

Ribs snickered.

"You think this is funny?!" said Kabu, raising his fists.

"You said 'we' right at the end," she said. "Dope."

Kabu lowered his fists a moment. Then he slapped his scales together loudly, several times.

"I meant _I_ will, and _you_ will all follow and watch!"

"Ok, _ok_ ," said Kaname, "Let's not get all worked up. We're here to relax. Let's do that. Come on."

She motioned all of them forward.

"Worry about the future later," she said. "We've got a long way to go, yet."


	15. Round One 01

The din of countless Pokémon cries filled the tournament chamber of the colony. Nearly every member of the colony was packed into the chamber, in the stands, between the arenas, or floating through the air. Kanzo and the others were currently huddled close to each other between two of the smaller arenas, waiting for their first battle.

"Ok," said Kaname, "Let's go over what we know from yesterday. We know there's double battles, so we need strategies for those later, too. For now, it's one-on-one. I can't go in with you guys, so I hope my stand-in gets here soon."

"One on ones," said Kanzo, "Are basic rules only. First one who can't continue loses, only there's also ring-outs to worry about. There's judges to make sure the Moves we use are legal, too."

"Which is why I can't- Sorry, I know I shouldn't complain."

"Well," said Lea, "Most moves are legal anyway, right? Can't we basically fight how we always do? We just can't do crazy Ghost moves that link life, or Psychic moves that a non-Psychic type can't resist in any way. Psycho Cut is fine; we saw that yesterday from a Honedge."

"Glad _you_ recognized it," said Kabu. "I need to watch out for Ice Punch or Aerial Ace. All my moves are legal, anyway."

Someone pushed through the crowd. A Hypno.

"Team Kanzo," he said, "You're up. Follow me."

"What," said Kanzo, "But our sixth-"

"Already waiting on you."

The group of friends traded looks before they followed the Hypno to the southwest arena. A Lopunny, Marshtomp, Passimian, Ledian, Bellsprout, Infernape, and a sleeping Obstagoon were waiting beside the ring for them.

"Punk is your sixth," said the Hypno. He motioned to the Obstagoon. "You are Kaname? Take your seat. We must determine the call order."

Kaname stepped away to sit beside the arena on a stone slab meant for one of the competing teams.

The Hypno presented a coin, silver on one face and gold on the other. He stood in the center of the ring.

"Kanzo, Ipo, you are silver and gold, respectively."

Hypno flicked the coin into the air and they watched it fall to the arena floor and end on gold.

"Team Ipo determines first call," announced the Hypno. It gestured sharply to the east side of the arena.

"Our Lopunny against your Pawniard first," said Ipo, the Infernape. He grinned as he followed his team out of the arena, leaving their Lopunny waiting to begin.

Kanzo saw he wasn't the only one to send a concerned glance Lea's way, but it was decided already. He and the others went to sit beside Kaname and their sleeping sixth, Punk.

"Take your places and be ready," said Hypno, walking toward the north side of the arena to watch. At the south side of the arena, the judge, Yun the Kadabra, stood on the tall pillar he'd been sitting on.

"The next qualifier's match," he announced loudly, "Is between Team Kanzo and Team Ipo, Pawniard versus Lopunny!"

Yun raised an arm and paused.

* * *

A/N: I may include music from time to time. Stuff I listened to on repeat while writing a scene. Some people like to listen to music while they read, some don't. Feel free to ignore it.

Invader by Dance With The Dead

* * *

"Begin!"

Lea extended the blades on her arms and chest and watched her first opponent closely. This Lopunny switched stances quickly, light on her feet, hands up by her face.

 _Stay focused, Lea. Stay focused. She's not a Fighting type._

The Lopunny opened with Agility, so Lea used Iron Defense and watched closely. Lopunny seemed to dart around the arena with ease, but she saw Lea watching her every move.

The opening strike was a Quick Attack from Lopunny. Lea took the hit and used Fury Cutter to land a light counter before Lopunny was past and out of reach. Lopunny came around again with a second Quick Attack and Lea was forced to block and counter again. The Lopunny darted away and used After You. Lea made a ringing sound by scraping her blades over one another with Swords Dance, then dashed in to use Feint Attack.

Lopunny fell for the hit and stumbled, then used Bounce. She flipped deftly through the air and stomped Lea into the stone arena on landing. Before Lea could do anything in response, Lopunny was away again and Lea could only pick herself up.

 _Something's wrong._

Lea used Iron Defense again and waited. Lopunny shrugged, and started again. This time, Agility into Double Team into Quick Attack. Lea couldn't find a chance to counter, but the blows didn't hurt much. Lea used Iron Defense again and waited for Lopunny to tire.

An image of Lopunny faked a Quick Attack - when the real one landed a High Jump Kick just under Lea's neck. Lea was thrown back, rolled up onto her head, then landed on her stomach.

"Hmph!" huffed the Lopunny.

She used a Low Sweep to pop Lea up off the ground like a football, carried Lea up overhead on her foot, then used Focus Blast while Lea was defenseless in the air. Lea flew high up as everyone watched, but she righted and swept an Iron Head down at Lopunny. Lopunny dodged and tried another attack when she was hit with the third Fury Cutter.

Lopunny staggered away, in pain, and put a hand over this new cut she'd received. When she attacked Lea again, it was a series of Dizzy Punches. Lea tried to put up a defense, and still didn't feel the blows very much, but it felt like someone had rattled her head like a can of coins.

Lea tried a Metal Claw, but she couldn't land a hit on Lopunny anymore. With another Double Team and High Jump Kick, Lopunny sent Lea tumbling to the ground. Before Lea could pick herself up again, Lopunny used another Bounce to stomp Lea's head into the floor.

Hypno and Yun looked to each other and prepared to call the fight, but Lea started to stand. In a fit of anger, Lopunny growled and took a moment to stop completely, then threw herself at Lea with a Giga Impact. Lea, not even on her feet yet, flew out of the ring and against the wall, not only out of bounds, but out cold as well.

Kabu stood immediately and cracked his scales together.

"How dare they! They want to fight dirty? I'll show them."

"Kabu, we should-" started Kanzo.

"No!" Kabu hopped up into the ring.

"Team Kanzo has chosen a Hakamo-o for its second fighter! Take your marks and be ready!"

"Kaname," said Kanzo, "Would you-"

"Yeah! I got it!" She jumped up from her seat and ran to help Lea.

In the ring, Lopunny rolled her shoulders and took her place, grinning at Kabu and taking her stance again.

"Damn," said Kanzo. He crossed his arms. "Of course a Pokémon training here would know Fighting moves. Lea could handle the rest, but those kicks were brutal."

"She should've entered yesterday instead," said Ribs.

"Do not say so in front of her," said Yan. "She was singled out for her Type, not her unevolved form. Our foes are smart. We should expect that. And we should be smart too."

"Begin!"

Kabu started with Work Up while Lopunny charged at him. When she saw he was prepared to counter, she used Bounce - only for Kabu to follow her with Sky Uppercut. As Lopunny flipped gracefully into the air, Kabu mashed his fist into her cheek and gave a Noble Roar. Before they hit the ground, Kabu made sure to flip over and give her a Dragon Tail for good measure. Lopunny had the wind knocked out of her as she hit the arena on her back, shocked by Kabu's assault.

Kabu used Work Up again and clacked his arm scales together.

"Come on! You wanted to bully Lea! Come bully me! _Come on_!"

Lopunny flipped to her feet in an instant and - in a flash - slammed Kabu with a Giga Impact. They met, shoulder to shoulder, and Kabu held his ground with a wicked grin. Lopunny stood stunned.

"That all ya got?" said Kabu.

He shifted his shoulder to get himself and Lopunny face to face - and planted a Focus Punch square on Lopunny's nose. Lopunny hit the floor and struggled to stand.

"Have some Kanzo brand Focus Punch, you over-fluffed boxing doll. You tell your leader he made the wrong choice picking on Lea."

Lopunny stood and held her nose, then sniffed hard.

"Tell him yourself," she said, "You'll have time when you lose."

Before Kabu could react, she hit him with Quick Attack, then avoided his Counter with Double Team. Another Quick Attack, then a Jump Kick, and Lopunny seemed back to the same flips, jumps, and speed as ever. But Kabu could see she'd slowed, and he waited, Biding.

Just when Lopunny landed yet another Giga Impact, Kabu thrust his hands forward and caught her charge. They slid across the arena, both on their feet, before Kabu used the last of her momentum to let her fall forward while he stepped past. Unleashing his Bide, Kabu planted a fist in Lopunny's stomach and sent her sailing across the arena onto her back.

She didn't get up.

* * *

Kabu cracked his knuckles while the match was called and his next opponent climbed up onto the arena. The opposing Marshtomp climbed into the ring.

"Take your places!" announced Hypno.

 _I feel this Ice Punch coming in my bones. No other reason they'd send a Water Pokémon to face me._

"Begin!"

Marshtomp charged forward with a glowing fist at the ready - until Kabu smashed the big golden scale on his head down on Marshtomp in a swift Headbutt. Kabu followed up with an upward Dragon Claw, then a quick Tackle to get Marshtomp away from him.

Marshtomp fell back, rolled, and popped to his feet. He raised his fist and ran in again, but slid into a Low Kick this time. With Kabu off balance, Marshtomp followed up with a full-body tackle - Superpower. Kabu rolled over the arena, near the edge, but got up.

"Oh, so you _do_ have guts!" yelled Kabu.

"More than you!"

Marshtomp came in, faked another attack, and tried Ice Punch again. Kabu dodged and used Counter off the Superpower he'd taken. His back-handed strike flattened Marshtomp and left him open. Marshtomp covered himself by planting a fist on the floor for an Earthquake. Kabu was thrown off his feet by stones forced up from the ground.

Marshtomp got to his feet at the same time as Kabu and they traded a Dragon Claw and Brick Break. When neither was moved, they traded again, and again, until Marshtomp stumbled. Kabu moved in to finish the fight - when Marshtomp saw his chance. With a glint in his eye, Marshtomp landed Endeavor, and they both tumbled to the floor.

* * *

The audience waited and watched, but it was Kabu who finally stood and was declared the winner. Kabu was on his last legs, but he took his place and waited until the opposing Passimian met him in the ring.

The next match didn't last longer than two exchanges and Kabu was down. Kaname went to retrieve him and Yan stepped up.

"Begin!"

Yan's First Impression didn't take Passimian off-guard, but the foe still couldn't guard or move away in time. The Passimian rolled to alter his momentum and jammed fingers into the arena floor, producing a stone and using Fling. Yan charged forward, blocked the stone with his shell-covered arm, and used Razor Shell. Yan swept his arms in chopping motions and forced Passimian closer to the edge of the arena.

Passimian finally countered with Quick Attack and took to the center of the arena again, waiting for Yan to approach.

"You were lucky to face Kabu when he was tired," said Yan. "I am not tired. Your luck runs out."

"We'll see who needs luck," said Passimian. He put a hand on the ground and prepared to charge, but then slapped down his other hand for an Earthquake instead. Yan was forced to step aside as more stones jutted up from the arena floor.

Passimian took advantage of the dodge and hit Yan with a Giga Impact, trying to force Yan over the edge instead. When it didn't work, Passimian used Thrash and clambered onto Yan while pounding him with fists, feet, and tail. Yan struggled to get Passimian off, trying to grab and then pull the big lemur off his head. When it didn't work, and Passimian's grip was too strong, Yan instead used Liquidation.

Yan slammed his head down on Passimian's chest as the Pokémon's back hit the arena floor. Jets of water sprayed from the back of Yan's neck, giving him the extra force to stun Passimian and finally dislodge him. Yan pulled back a claw and delivered a Rock Smash straight to Passimian's chest and his foe laid still.

"Passimian is unable to continue! The match goes to Golisopod!" announced Yun. "Please select your next fighter, Team Ipo."

A short pause while they collected Passimian, and the enemy team sent their Ledian out. Yan stretched his shoulders a few times waiting for the match to start and kept an eye on his unfamiliar opponent.

"Begin!"

Instantly, the two Pokémon tried to cross the distance between them. Ledian started with a Mach Punch, but Yan's First Impression was faster. Ledian was struck full-force by a Golisopod signature that Passimian had also been prepared for. As Ledian landed on her back, she flipped up and countered with Acrobatics - a flying drop kick to Yan's chest.

Yan stumbled back and tried to counter with Razor Shell, but Ledian dodged and made her own counter with Aerial Ace. Yan was thrown on his back by this smaller foe, then pulled his legs in and used Defense Curl. His foe's second Mach Punch did little when Yan presented his tough shell, and he rolled back to his feet before she could follow up again.

"You're outmatched this time!" said Ledian. "Bug or Fighting type, neither can handle Flying moves!"

"Yes, yes," said Yan, "And you must be partly Flying type. You have pretty wings, and you are very light."

Yan joined his big claws in front of his chest.

"But I am also part Water. You cannot think you've seen all my tricks so soon. We will see who uses type correctly."

"Wha- But you're- Are you simple? What does Water have to do with-"

Yan used Aqua Jet without warning. Water sprayed from his shell and he slid across the stone floor to crash into Ledian before she could react. To her credit, Ledian took it in stride, recovered, and used Mach Punch again. As she connected, Yan back-handed her with Razor Shell.

Ledian flipped through the air, recovered, and zipped at Yan with a great buzzing sound. Yan tried to stop her, but when he missed, Ledian flew under his legs, stopped herself with the arena floor, and hit Yan in the back with Aerial Ace. Yan flew to the ground on his stomach, which gave Ledian plenty of time to copy Lopunny by flipping through the air and using Acrobatics to stomp Yan's head to the floor.

Ledian prepared to finish him off, but Yan used Sand Attack as he got to his feet. With another Liquidation, Yan full-on punched Ledian in the top of her head and she hit the arena floor with a loud smack and didn't move. The match was called and Yan waited for the next opponent.

The opposing team decided on their Bellsprout, who came up to the arena to face Yan - until Yan raised a big claw to make an Emergency Exit.

"I surrender this match," announced Yan. "I do not like to fight small Pokémon, and this one would not face me without confidence. I will show respect this time."

"Respect?! Aww, come on!" came a voice from onlookers.

"What's he mean 'respect?' Doesn't want to get beaten by a Grass type? It was a smart choice!"

"Nah, nah, he's part Bug, he'd have the upper hand, right?"

"But he's tired-"

"Golisopod forfeits the match! Call your next fighter, Team Kanzo."

* * *

Yan stepped down from the arena and his friends got a better look at how beat up he was. The shell didn't show signs of injury, but he was clearly beaten already.

"I'm sorry," said Yan, "But I know I will lose, and I didn't want my foe to use me as a chance to prepare for the next fight. Who will we send next? Punk is still asleep, yes?"

"I'm going," said Ribs. "Grass against Grass. Kanzo can take their leader; everyone expects it anyway. Just too bad this furball was useless. We better bring Kaname next time."

Kanzo looked over at Punk on the bench, but he seemed reluctant to insult the Pokémon over it.

"Sure," said Kanzo. "You go ahead. And don't worry about it, Yan. We were told not to expect to win, and their team is every bit as strong as we were warned. Ya did good."

Yan thumped onto the bench, winded, so Ribs climbed up to the arena.

"Team Kanzo has chosen to match type with their Cacturne. Both fighters, take your places."

Ribs stood confidently on her mark, waiting and staring down at the Bellsprout across from her.

"Begin!"

Bellsprout opened with a long range Power Whip, cautious of closing in on Ribs. Ribs dodged the attack and maintained her distance. Bellsprout tried Razor Leaf, throwing spinning blades through the air at Ribs instead of approaching. Ribs took the chance to respond with her Pin Missile, shooting down the Razor Leaf and spraying Bellsprout with needles.

As Ribs continued her Pin Missile, she started walking toward Bellsprout. Bellsprout had her roots up, trying to cover her face as she was showered with the needles, but she noticed Ribs getting closer. Bellsprout spat Acid at Ribs, forcing Ribs to stop and dodge aside. The move was a bait, allowing Bellsprout to finally use a close range attack: Poison Jab.

 _Does she think I'm stupid? She's part Poison._

Ribs stood her ground and used Spiky Shield, letting the Bellsprout strike and rebound off her thick arms. Ribs used Needle Arm to scoop Bellsprout off the ground, then Poison Sting with the other arm to smack the little Pokémon back down. When she tried another follow-up, Bellsprout dodged oddly, swaying its small, thin body with strange balance to fool Ribs and avoid several attacks.

When Ribs overextended, Bellsprout sprang up and used Wring Out, covering Ribs with extended roots and squeezing tightly. Ribs countered with Payback, practically flexing to fling Bellsprout away and free herself. When she saw Bellsprout struggle to get back up, Ribs used Spikes and covered the enemy's side of the arena in thorns that were easily overlooked among the cracks and debris from the previous matches.

Bellsprout saw it happen and looked over at Ribs.

 _Will you speak? Or can we keep this fight quiet?_

Bellsprout turned its head up to look at the pinpoints of sun filtering down from the ceiling. Feeling taunted, Ribs was about to say something snarky when she realized Bellsprout wasn't just spacing out or considering surrender. She threw up a Spiky Shield just in time to catch a fully charged Solar Beam from Bellsprout. Like the Hyper Beam she'd blocked when she evolved, this attack struck her arms and exploded, hiding her in dust from the arena and smoke.

Bellsprout, and the judges, were forced to wait for the air to clear to see the result of the attack. Ribs, however, didn't need to wait, and had no trouble spotting Bellsprout. Ribs flew from the smoke and landed a solid Sucker Punch, sending the astonished Bellsprout out of the ring.

"Bellsprout is out of bounds! The match goes to Cacturne! Team Ipo, please send your last fighter."

The Infernape, Ipo leaped smoothly through the air and landed on his mark - only to have his feet stabbed by Ribs' Spikes attack from earlier. When he started to move forward because of it, he found that a glare from Hypno had erected a Reflect barrier to keep him on his side of the arena.

"Ready… Begin!"

Ribs started out with Pin Missile from a distance, but Ipo kept light on his feet. The Reflect was gone, which let him leave the side of the arena covered in Spikes, but Ribs didn't make it easy for him to close in. As Ipo ran to dodge Pin Missile, he started a Flame Wheel attack, then turned toward Ribs. The thorns from Ribs' attack struck without effect as Ipo barreled toward her and came out of his Flame Wheel with a fiery drop-kick.

Ribs felt the heat wash over her and she flew onto her back. She quickly rolled away to avoid a follow-up Acrobatics. When Ribs tried a Needle Arm, Ipo simply threw himself at her, wreathed in fire, with Flare Blitz. The two collided and Ribs was bowled over again. She dodged a Mach Punch as she picked herself up, then used Payback to get back in the fight.

Ipo prepared for another assault, but Ribs hit him with a Sucker Punch. When he tried to leap away, Ribs used Feint Attack to fake for his legs and instead crash into him as he landed. Ipo got to his feet and flinched as his heels landed on Ribs' Spikes again. In that instant, Ribs used Foul Play to throw them both to the arena floor amid the Spikes.

Before Ipo could get away, Ribs planted a Leech Seed on him, but he escaped shortly after. When the Leech Seed took root and started to trap him, Ipo quickly spun in place and released Ember to burn it away. Ribs had recovered and kept clear of the Ember, but tried Pin Missile again. She saw Ipo was ready to dodge and counter, but she fired anyway.

Ipo flipped up and over her projectiles and dove at her, ready to unleash his Close Combat attack. Ribs stopped her Pin Missile and braced herself with Counter. Ipo collided with Ribs, but his first punch was redirected and he found himself on the arena floor, on his back. For a moment, Ribs thought she'd defeated him, but Ipo's eyes shot open without warning. From his back, Ipo popped up using his heels and elbows and landed Close Combat before Ribs could react at all.

From a dead stop on the floor to savagely pummeling Ribs in less than two seconds, Ipo didn't relent until he cracked a fist across Ribs' mouth and she went down for good. As the match was called, Ipo was breathing hard, but more than ready to continue. He turned to take his place and used Flamethrower to burn away Ribs' trap before he did so.

* * *

Kanzo got up into the ring to retrieve Ribs himself. As he carried her back to the bench, she groaned. She came to and frowned at Kanzo.

"Sorry," she said. "I tried to use what I learned from you and Kabu, but… I'm not ready for this yet."

"You did good," said Kanzo. "None of us are ready for a tournament win, really. But I'm not gonna have us out in the first round of qualifiers. We're better than _that_ , at least, right?"

He gave her a grin, which she returned. He set her on the bench for Kaname to heal and got back in the arena.

"Team Kanzo has chosen their leader as the next Pokémon. Take your places! And… Begin!"

Kanzo opened with Focus Energy, even as Ipo used Flame Wheel to charge him. Kanzo dodged and still held back. Ipo continued the Flame Wheel and struck Kanzo with a flaming headbutt - only for Kanzo to use Vital Throw and slam Ipo down on the arena floor. Ipo looked up in time to see Kanzo's Scary Face, and it caught him off-guard.

Kanzo threw a Dynamic Punch while standing over Ipo, but Ipo rolled aside. Kanzo's fist punched a hole in the floor and he took a drop kick to the side of his head from Ipo's follow-up Acrobatics. Kanzo stumbled, off balance but not down, and responded with a Low Sweep with his left arm. Ipo, only just regaining his feet after his attack, fell face-first as his feet were knocked out from under him.

With another Dynamic Punch, Kanzo connected with Ipo's chest, just below the neck. Ipo flew back, dazed, and only partially caught himself as he landed. Ipo started to respond with an attack, but found he was seeing double. Kanzo took the opportunity to deliver a Focus Punch and push Ipo back toward the edge of the arena.

Ipo held his ground and recovered from the Dynamic Punch. Kanzo crossed his arms over his chest, beating each fist against the opposite shoulder and using Focus Energy again. Instead of attacking, Ipo Leered at Kanzo, who responded by grinning and using Focus Energy for the third time. Kanzo approached slowly, cautiously, watching Ipo for a chance to force the Infernape off the edge.

Ipo Taunted Kanzo into making the first move, a Karate Chop. Ipo dodged aside, just barely, and used Punishment. A perfectly-aimed spear-hand strike landed just under Kanzo's ribs, stunning him and shocking all the muscles in his chest. Kanzo recoiled, squinted through the pain, and tried another Karate Chop while Ipo was open.

Kanzo's hand passed through a Double Team image and Ipo hit him with Aerial Ace from behind. Before Kanzo knew what was happening, he was thrown from the ring - to land on Punk, asleep on the bench. The announcement of Kanzo's loss accompanied the two trying to untangle themselves from one another.

* * *

"The heck's your problem?!" shouted Punk. "Get offa me!"

Kanzo found himself on his back on the floor with Punk awake and looking around, confused.

"Oh, snap, what'd I miss?" he said. "Why didn't anyone-"

"Team Kanzo, please produce your last fighter!"

"Oop! That's me, huh?" Punk leaned down and propped up Kanzo, unsteady legs and all. Punk looked him over.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurts. Hang tight, bud, I got this."

Punk climbed into the arena before the rest of the team could process how to respond to him, all speechless.

"Take your marks!"

Punk approached his mark on the arena, hardly visible due to all the damage the arena had sustained. He rolled one of his shoulders and stretched his neck, humming varying notes and volumes. He cleared his throat as he took his mark.

"S'up," he said to Ipo. Ipo didn't respond, only taking a fighting stance and waiting for the judges.

"Fine, didn't wanna talk to you anyway. Jerk."

Ipo looked genuinely confused, then frustrated.

"Begin!" came the announcement.

Ipo dashed to the side and used Double Team again. He saw Punk following his movements well, so he prepared to attack. Punk crossed his arms over his chest and inhaled - loudly, on purpose. Ipo rushed in to use Punishment again and capitalize on Punk having tension in his chest, but Punk was waiting for it.

With an excessively loud scream, Punk used Obstruct right before Ipo intended to attack. The big Obstagoon was so sudden and intimidating that Ipo faltered for an instant. In that instant, Punk used Cross Chop and forced Ipo to the floor. Before Ipo could recover, Punk used Fury Swipes. Ipo tried to dodge away, but the best he could do was keep from getting hit by Punk's fast, sweeping claws.

When Ipo finally got an opening to step back, toward the edge, Punk turned to him and used Hyper Voice. The resulting shockwave blasted Ipo out of the arena and into a wall. Ipo hit the floor in a seated position - knocked out as well.

"Team Ipo has no fighters remaining! Team Kanzo wins!" announced Yun, standing and gesturing.

"Please return to stand-by," said the Hypno, "And await your next match in the second round."

* * *

Neither team really had any time to do much beyond gather their beaten and weary members and shuffle back to the waiting area east of their arena. Two pairs of Indeedee and a Chansey were the main treatment colony members, but some Gallade and a few other Psychic Pokémon were volunteering their healing abilities as well.

Kaname was relieved to have help in helping her friends recover, and the group got to sit down and talk about their matches while the first round continued all around them.


End file.
